


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 104,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. Chapter 1

01

再渺小的星，都会做拥有宇宙的梦。

但，

再炙热的火，也会成为冷却的灰烬。

凉薄如冰的夜，寒风灌进都暻秀敞开的领口，他轻咳一声，迅速跑进了公司。

凌晨两点，门口早已没有那些狂热的fan。

坐上通往顶层的电梯，站在漆黑的天台楼梯口处，都暻秀深吸一口气，小跑着上了楼梯。

天台的铁门虚掩着，打开门，冷风旋转着卷起细微的尘土迎面吹过来。

都暻秀踏进天台。城市已经不再喧闹，灯火却未曾熄灭，照亮整个夜空的光，橙黄却丝毫不温暖，反而遮住了黑暗中的繁星，只剩寥寥无几的残星微微闪烁。

这属于城市的夜，冷清而已。

清瘦修长的身影映入眼帘。那人倚在天台的栏杆上，风吹起他只着一件的单衣。

都暻秀快步走向那人。

“世勋？吴世勋！”

得不到那人的回应，都暻秀晃了晃吴世勋的肩膀。

吴世勋不紧不慢的回头:“哦，暻秀哥。”

“在这干什么，赶紧回去，明天还要练习呢。”

“嗯。”

吴世勋转过身，两臂支在栏杆上。一股烟草味传过来。都暻秀皱起眉。

“你抽烟了？”

“哥怎么知道我在这？”

“你先回答我，你抽烟了么？”

吴世勋张开手掌，只剩下滤嘴的烟头掉下来。

“没有。拿在手上闻闻味道而已。”

都暻秀怀疑地看着他。

“真的没有抽，再说我已经成年了。”

吴世勋扬起嘴角，是个乖巧的微笑，但墨黑的眼却犹如这片灯光下的凉夜，都暻秀只当是错觉。

冷风袭来，都暻秀身体不由地蜷缩，将手里的大衣递给吴世勋。

"穿上衣服。你这样是想感冒吗？"

"只是想冷静一下。"

"非要跑到这里来吗？"

吴世勋穿上大衣，手将散落在额前的碎发向后梳，露出蹙起的眉头。

"只有在这里，我练习生活多年的公司，低头看着这个城市，才能够深切体会到我生存在一个多么冷酷的世道，才能意识到我要一刻不停地努力活下去。"

昏暗的光线下，吴世勋的身形有些模糊，都暻秀“看不清”他。

“世勋，你是不是喝酒了？”

“什么？”

“你喝酒了吗？”

“哥，今天你是疑心病犯了吗？我没喝酒。”

“你好反常，说这些话的你一点也不像吴世勋。”

吴世勋眯起眼，笑道：

"偶尔调皮捣蛋，在粉丝面前害羞，在哥哥们面前会撒娇的老么吴世勋才是吴世勋吗？

难道这样的我就不是吴世勋？还是说，你认识的吴世勋就应该是神经大条，爱哭爱闹的？"

都暻秀圆润的眼睛微微晃动，看着吴世勋无言以对，对吴世勋言语间似有似无的尖锐感到无措。

"世勋，你究竟怎么了？"

都暻秀放软了语气。吴世勋一眨眼，像是才意识到自己说了什么，他叹口气低下头，隐藏在阴影的表情让人看不真切。

许久，吴世勋开口道：“跨年了，练习又不能回家，心情有些烦躁罢了。"

都暻秀也靠在栏杆上。

"是啊，又过了一年了。"

仍旧是忙碌的一年。但这过去的一年，又是天翻地覆的一年，前年有kris的退队，今年鹿晗和tao又相继离开。

都暻秀感觉更冷了。

"回去么？"

"今天睡练习室。对了，哥你还没说怎么知道我在这？"

都暻秀眨眨圆圆的眼睛:"不告诉你。"

“哥~”

都暻秀顿时觉得原来的吴世勋又回来了。

“哥，经纪人知道了？"

"没有，就俊绵哥和我知道而已。"

"嗯，我会给俊绵哥打电话的，你回去吧。"

"我也睡练习室好了，再回宿舍也睡不了多久。"

"好。"

吴世勋手臂环住都暻秀，早已有些冷的都暻秀不自觉地往吴世勋臂膀里靠，吴世勋掏出手机一边走一边拨通了电话。

"俊绵哥…"  
吴世勋用特有的软绵绵的语气不停地讨好着道歉，不用想电话那头的人是有多么着急生气。

安抚好电话那头生气的金俊绵队长，两人回到练习室，都暻秀迫不及待地打开了空调调高了温度。

练习室的空调嗡嗡作响，两个人隔一段距离躺在一块。

都暻秀躺好闭上眼又睁开，因为最近密集的训练全身作痛，再加上电影的拍摄身体已经接近负荷，而现在他却没有丝毫的睡意。

看着背对着自己的吴世勋蜷缩在墙角，手机的亮光闪烁。

一声叹息响起，如压抑许久。

世勋，你在叹气什么？

这一句问话他最终没有开口。闭上发酸的眼睛，任由这声叹息消散在黑暗里。

前路布满荆棘，身后便是悬崖，我们都没有退路。


	2. Chapter 2

"暻秀，世勋呐！起来吃饭了！"

迷糊中有人打开练习室的门，身体被强行拉起。饭的香味让他清醒过来，金俊绵的笑脸出现在眼前。

"早，暻秀 。"

"哦，哥早。"都暻秀伸懒腰再次躺下，头撞在坚硬的地板上。

"痛！"

都暻秀揉着脑袋，这才想起来他是睡在了练习室里。

"吴世勋，给我起来！你知道哥因为你老了几岁吗？"

金俊绵毫不客气地掀开盖在吴世勋身上的大衣，手狠狠打在吴世勋的屁股上。

"暻秀啊，洗漱的东西给你带来了，洗完再吃饭啊。世勋呐，吴世勋，再不起就扒衣服了！"

都暻秀回答了一声好，拿上东西向洗手间走去。

身后响起吴世勋软绵绵带了鼻音的声音："哥，不要脱我裤子……"

五分钟结束洗漱，小跑着回来喂五脏庙，端好了一碗粥坐到终于起床的吴世勋身边。吴世勋头顶鸡毛手里端着粥无精打采地喝着。

"不洗漱了吗？"

"喝完再去。"

金俊绵叠好两人的外套，表情略带怒气，嘴里嘟囔着："小孩子真是越长大越难管，怎么能这么不听话呢？"

吴世勋眯起月牙眼讨好笑着。

"哥，对不起～再也不敢了～"

一股脑喝完粥，吴世勋放下碗起身上前捏捏金俊绵的肩膀。

"真是，总是在胡闹过后才知道乖……"

虽然说着责备的话，却笑起来。金俊绵塞过洗漱用品给吴世勋。

"快去洗漱，今天给我打起精神！"

"是，队长！"

金钟仁睡眼惺忪地走进来。

都暻秀笑起来:“早上好。”

金钟仁双眼有了焦距，睡意朦胧中有了片刻的清明。

“哥昨天没回去睡。”

是肯定句。昨晚是有等我吗？对着金钟仁询问的眼神，都暻秀没来由的有些紧张。

“啊，昨晚世勋没回宿舍，俊绵哥让我来找人，太晚了就没回。”

金钟仁皱眉:“那么大的人又不会丢。在哪里睡的？”

“练习室。”

金钟仁眉目深邃，看人像要将其困入眼眸的深潭之中，无法自拔。都暻秀艰难地移开眼。

“怎么这样看我？”

“哥都有黑眼圈了。”

拉下拉链敞开衣服，长臂一捞，将都暻秀整个罩在怀里靠墙坐下来。

“钟仁，干什么啊？”

都暻秀被结实的臂膀圈住，靠在胸膛上的身体有一瞬的僵硬又软下来，温暖的怀抱让人有些发困。

“哥，睡一会吧。”

金钟仁在都暻秀耳边小声地说，都暻秀像被催眠了一样慢慢地放松，闭上了眼。

白贤和朴灿烈一起进门的时候，一眼就看到了抱在一起的两人。

“嘿，你看那对小情侣。”

朴灿烈有些不满地瞪着眼睛。

白贤看看靠在金钟仁肩上的毛茸茸的头，拉住想要走过去的朴灿烈。

“好了，我们先去练习吧。”

都暻秀竟在金钟仁怀里睡着了，醒来的时候搞不清楚自己在哪里，抬头看见金钟仁的眼睛，才缓过神想起他在金钟仁的怀里。

金钟仁看着都暻秀迷糊的表情，心头像有羽毛轻挠。用手抚了抚都暻秀的额头。

“哥，睡得好吗？”

“嗯。”

都暻秀安稳地在他怀里，视线不由自主地落到都暻秀饱满的唇上。

“我睡了多久？”

金钟仁收回视线，双臂放开了都暻秀。

“差不多半小时，还睡吗？”

“不了。”

离开金钟仁的怀抱伸了伸懒腰，刚站起来走几步就被朴灿烈一把搭住肩膀。

“暻秀呐~看，咖啡！”

在都暻秀面前献宝一样晃一晃保暖壶。

“嗯。”

都暻秀回一声，看着朴灿烈将咖啡倒在盖子里，呼两下端到他面前，盖子边缘贴到都暻秀唇边，都暻秀稍低头朴灿烈便一点一点地喂。

吴世勋洗漱完回来，看到这一幕，调笑道:

“灿烈哥，在照顾女朋友吗？”

朴灿烈瞪起大眼睛。

“你说什么啊！”

“你这样照顾暻秀哥就像在照顾女朋友。”

吴世勋凑过来左看看右看看都暻秀。

“不过也是，暻秀哥像个女孩子。”

“暻秀才不像女孩子！”

朴灿烈着急地反驳吴世勋。

都暻秀听到这话抬起头，朴灿烈在看他，吴世勋在看他，连不知何时起身的金钟仁也在看他。

他若无其事地拿过朴灿烈手里的壶盖喝着咖啡，吴世勋恶劣地伸出手指戳戳都暻秀的脸颊。

“真的太可爱了。”

朴灿烈紧张地看着都暻秀，而都暻秀只是虚晃一下手臂假装要打吴世勋，吴世勋笑呵呵地一躲跑开了。

都暻秀不喜欢别人说他可爱，朴灿烈是知道的。

都暻秀个小消瘦，又顶着一张清秀的脸，看起来干净温和，朴灿烈一开始见到都暻秀觉得很好亲近，自己又爱开玩笑，总说他像女孩子，长得可爱，后来稍微熟了一点，不知道因为这个挨了多少次打。

朴灿烈倒不是怕挨打，不过皮肉之苦，而且都暻秀虽然力气大但每次也只用三分力度。

只是他见不得都暻秀生气。

有时都暻秀眉头一皱脸沉下来几天都不理他，怎么哄也没用，几天下来少了都暻秀朴灿烈也觉得无聊，后来便长记性就不再拿这些词开玩笑。

朴灿烈低头看都暻秀，英气的眉，秀气的鼻，圆润的眼和饱满的唇，每一处都精雕细琢。

都暻秀感觉到他的视线抬眼看他，圆圆的眼黑白分明，上牙咬着盖子边缘，稚气得像个小孩。

嗯，是好可爱。朴灿烈移开视线，摸摸鼻头。

陆续着人都来齐，开始了密集的训练。

上午的练习结束，简单地吃了午饭，都暻秀和白贤两个人在练习室进行声乐练习。

经过几个月的电影拍摄，又赶上年末的各种歌谣活动，再健康的身体也会扛不住，这样轮番转的生活似乎让他已经进入了倦怠期，一有时间便想睡觉。

“暻秀，我们练一下曲子吧？”

“嗯，好。”

都暻秀搬过椅子坐在白贤身边，身体已经很疲倦，大脑也要停止运转，听着白贤轻轻地哼着调，修长的手指在桌子上敲着节奏，都暻秀的眼也缓缓闭上。

一觉好眠，都暻秀睁开眼，一件黑色的大衣披在身上。

门被推开，白贤端着一杯温水走过来。

“醒了？”

“嗯，我睡着了。”

都暻秀不好意思地眨眨眼，白贤温和地笑，将水杯递给他。

“喝点水吧。”

“好。”

“刚才练到这里了，我们开始吧？”

“嗯。”

都暻秀喝下温水，精神也重新集中于练习上。练习很顺利，他和白贤的配合永远是最好的。

在温暖的房间两人练习，时间也不知不觉得过去。结束的时候已经是晚上了。

“去吃饭吧，我知道有一家店的咖喱很好吃。”

“好。”

夜里很冷，可公司的大门前还是聚集了很多粉丝，两人从楼上下来，看着举着单反不停拍照的粉丝有些头痛。

“好多人啊。”

“要不从后门走？”

白贤提议道。

“可是他们会失望吧，毕竟等了那么久。”

白贤冲他眨眼:“明星也是普通人，偶尔也想偷懒嘛。”

都暻秀和白贤相视一笑。

打开后门，偏僻的小道偶尔有车经过。哈气扩散到空气中，都暻秀脖颈处冻得发红。

“冷吧？”

白贤摘下围脖给都暻秀套上。

“不用了。”

都暻秀想摘下还给白贤，白贤止住他。

“不行，要保护好都主唱的嗓子啊。”

“你也是啊，白主唱。”

都暻秀笑他，白贤不好意思地摸摸头。

“那……要不然一起戴？”

“好。”

都暻秀点点头，手绕下两圈，套在白贤的脖子上，围脖刚刚够两人围上，头都靠在一起，两人的哈气模糊了视线。

“还是太短了。”

白贤看着眼前的都暻秀犯难地皱起眉，鼻子，耳朵都红了，心里有捂热的冲动。

白贤将整条围脖从脖子到鼻子都给他围上，只留两只眼睛露在外面。都暻秀显然不同意他的做法，微微蹙眉看着他。

“快点走啦，我饿了。”

白贤立起大衣衣领，身体紧靠着都暻秀向前走。

六棱角的雪花飘下来，引起了都暻秀的注意，伸手接住一片雪花，雪花融化在手心里变成小小的水珠。

“看，下雪了。”

白贤的手温热，裹住都暻秀冰凉的手塞到口袋里。眼里盛着无奈和纵容。

“手都这么冰了还要接雪花，暻秀你真跟孩子一样。”

都暻秀眼弯起来也不反驳他，心情有些雀跃，多是雪的功劳吧。

路上下起小雪，但一会就停了。

“雪停了啊。”都暻秀的语气带着失望。白贤抬头看黑压压的天空。

“是啊。今年的雪不多，但是过一阵会下大雪的。”

“能去南山塔看雪就好了。”

白贤看看都暻秀没说话，只是握住五指的手紧了紧。

到了吃饭的地方，是个小店，装修得很温馨，屋子里飘着咖喱的香味。

“老板！”

白贤熟稔地跟一位中年男人打招呼，那个男人笑起来很和善。

“哦，来了。”

他注意到白贤身边的都暻秀，都暻秀礼貌地打招呼。

“您好。”

“老板，这是我的队友。”

白贤搭着都暻秀肩膀，老板点点头也冲都暻秀笑。

“我知道，D.O.嘛。”

“是啊，我带着成员来吃饭老板可要多给我打折。”

“这顿饭我请，不过要拍照签名替我们宣传啊。”

“当然没问题。”

都暻秀和白贤坐在安静的角落里，沙发隔开了空间。

两份咖喱很快就上来了，白贤的是泰国辣咖喱，都暻秀是鸡肉咖喱。

都暻秀看着对面的白贤吃一口咖喱又喝一杯水。

“这么辣就不要吃了。”

“可是很好吃。”

白贤舀一勺递到都暻秀面前。

“啊——尝尝看。”

白贤期待地看着都暻秀，都暻秀却别过头。

“不要。”

“吃一口吧，嗯？”

都暻秀摇摇头，白贤只得失望地自己吃下。因为太辣最后饭都吃完了，咖喱还剩很多。白贤看着都暻秀吃的鸡肉咖喱，有些眼馋。

“暻秀，给我尝尝你的。”

都暻秀舀一勺，白贤已经张开嘴准备好，可都暻秀却自己吃掉了。

“暻秀！”

白贤委屈地看着他，都暻秀弯起嘴角，是个坏笑。

“我还没吃饱。”

“只是给我尝一口啊。”

“不行。”

白贤伤心地看着都暻秀将咖喱全部吃完。

“如果粉丝们知道D.O.既挑剔又小气会多伤心啊。”

都暻秀勾起嘴角，将最后一口咖喱送入口中。

两人吃完饭按照约定拍了合影，白贤在左上角签名，都暻秀在右下角签名，并在下面注上小字:鸡肉咖喱很好吃，泰国辣咖喱请少放辣。


	3. Chapter 3

都暻秀一进宿舍，躺在沙发上的吴世勋便一个激灵坐起来，走上前可怜地看着他。

“哥……”

“怎么了？”

“我饿，想吃饭。”

都暻秀看看表。

“这么晚了，宿舍也没有菜，没办法做。”

吴世勋摆出一个更可怜兮兮的表情。

“我饿……”

是因为谁今天我才这么困啊。

都暻秀瞪着吴世勋，而这个罪魁祸首无辜地看着他，还要求他做饭。

“自己吃泡面吧。”

“哥——”

都暻秀脱掉鞋往里走，无视吴世勋的哀嚎。

白贤也无情地转身回卧室。

都暻秀打开卧室门，朴灿烈和金钟仁穿着睡衣坐在地上打游戏。金钟仁听见开门声，头立马转向门口。

“哥，你回来了。”

“嗯我回来了。”

朴灿烈兴奋地喊了一声，金钟仁转过头，屏幕上代表朴灿烈的小人跳起欢呼，写着WIN字样。

“耶，金钟仁我赢了！”

金钟仁不满地皱眉。

“什么呀，再来一局。”

朴灿烈裂开嘴角，得意地笑。

“来来来，你是赢不了我的。”

两个幼稚鬼。

脱掉衣服进卫生间洗漱一番，朴灿烈和金钟仁已经躺在床上，都暻秀关了灯躺上床看着天花板，过了会闭上眼却不能入睡。

在黑暗里听觉变得比平时敏感，一会儿，传来床轻轻的响声，穿鞋的声音，走路的声音，那声音越来越近直到都暻秀的床边。

有人靠过来，静静地看着他。

“哥，睡了吗？”

金钟仁的气息围绕着他。

又来了，都暻秀心里想到。

闭着的眼不安稳地转了转却没有睁开，也没有回答。

气息更近了……

有柔软的东西贴在唇上片刻便离开。

“晚安。”

又响起脚步声，床轻轻的响声，黑暗最终陷入了寂静。

都暻秀侧过身手摸着嘴唇，睡意涌上来。

吴世勋蜷缩在沙发上，手机的屏幕亮起来，显示的是黄子韬的名字。

吴世勋调成静音，放在一边，看着屏幕亮起暗下，暗下又亮起，反反复复。

他最终还是按下了接听键。

“世勋，你终于接电话了。”

那头的声音充满欣喜。

“……”

“世勋啊，嗯……最近怎么样？”

“还好。有事吗？”

电话那头变得更小心翼翼。

“世勋你还在生气吗？”

吴世勋笑了一声:“我有什么可生气的？”

电话那头的黄子韬可以想象出吴世勋弯着月牙眼，眼底却没有笑意的样子。

就像他离队，和吴世勋最后告别的那一天，吴世勋劝他留下无果后露出的笑，平淡温凉。

慌张到沉默，期待到失望。心里的愧疚更浓。

“对不起，世勋，我有我的无奈，我离开……”

“这是你的选择，没什么对不起的。”

一时不知如何再开口。

许久，吴世勋才听到电话那头的黄子韬说:

“鹿晗哥有跟你联系吗？”

“……联不联系，有什么关系吗？”

“世勋你别……”

黄子韬停顿，再次沉默了。他有什么资格说:

吴世勋，你不要那么绝情。

毕竟，背叛了队友的不是吴世勋，而是他。

吴世勋觉得好笑，都是走了的人，曾经那样义无反顾，那样意志坚决。

现在的优柔寡断欲言又止，算什么？

还需在意他的想法吗？

明明早已抛弃了一切，何须再回头寻求谅解。

那个曾经哭着和他说直到解散绝不放弃绝不离开的黄子韬已不复存在。

更不要提比他更早展翅高飞的鹿晗。

白驹过隙，往事烟消云散。

吴世勋真是认为，这件事上谁都没有错。

梦想外的世界现实又残酷，从出道以来他便清楚地知道。

若非要言错，那便错在他幼稚地相信可以一同走下去的承诺。

一场通话，在沉默中结束了。

放下电话前，没人说再见，或许是再也不见？

吴世勋垂下眼眸，睫毛投下阴影。

人所思所想不同，所以，所行也必然不同。

过往所有炙热凝聚的心，随着时间的推移逐渐离散，这是人之常情。

那些一道走的人，终有一天会在分叉口处说再见。

但，吴世勋抬起的眼睛眸光一凝。

我想要的我会抓在手里。


	4. Chapter 4

都暻秀没用闹钟便醒了。

同寝室的朴灿烈和金钟仁还在睡，手机显示时间是早上六点。

夜里睡得不稳，起来有些头痛。

轻手轻脚地洗漱完毕，出了卧室经过客厅，都暻秀看到吴世勋只穿了睡衣蜷缩着躺在沙发上。

走过去，见吴世勋紧皱着眉头。

“世勋，怎么睡在这？”

轻摇吴世勋，手下是冰凉的触感。

难道在这里睡了一夜？

都暻秀一摸吴世勋的额头，滚烫。

“嗯……谁啊？”

吴世勋翻过身。

“是我。”

吴世勋勉强睁开眼，只能模模糊糊看见人影，但他听出了都暻秀低沉沉的声音。

他张开双臂抱住都暻秀，一个翻身将他带进怀里，腿也压了上来。

脸蹭蹭都暻秀的头，洗发水的香味占据了嗅觉。

“哥好暖，好香。”

“快起来，世勋你发烧了。”

“世勋，世勋？”

都暻秀喊人没听到回答，抬头一看，原来吴世勋又睡了过去。

从吴世勋的怀里挣脱，回卧室抱了自己的被子给他盖好。

取了温度计量上，38.5。

金俊绵也从卧室里出来。

“暻秀早啊，世勋怎么躺在这？”

“哥，他好像在这里睡了一夜，现在发烧了。”

“发烧？这小子不会是想偷懒不练习，所以假装生病吧？”

都暻秀将温度计递给金俊绵。

“还真是发烧了。”

都暻秀同情地看看躺在那的吴世勋。

跟金俊绵一块将吴世勋抬回卧室。

都暻秀将吴世勋放到床上，手被握住。

“哥别走……”

都暻秀试图挣开他，吴世勋却越握越紧。

“我不走，你睡吧。”

吴世勋这才放开。

“真是不叫人省心的家伙。”

金俊绵叹口气。

“晚上我有电影行程，今天白天我就先在这里照顾他吧，排练我已经很熟悉了，缺一次也没问题。”

金俊绵拍拍他的肩膀。

“好，辛苦你了暻秀。”

都暻秀做好早餐，又单独给吴世勋熬了粥。

成员陆续都起来了，寻着香味聚到餐桌前。

“世勋呢，还没起床吗？”

“发烧了躺在床上。”

“你说谁生病？世勋？”

张艺兴嘴成圆形，用不可思议的表情看着都暻秀。

“世勋生病简直百年一遇啊，前段时间我们集体感冒，就他还生龙活虎的，完全的病毒绝缘体。”

坐在旁边的金俊绵被张艺兴逗笑。

“别贫了，赶紧吃饭。”

早餐结束后，几个人玩石头剪刀布的游戏，朴灿烈最后输了，要洗碗。

朴灿烈双手抱头。

“啊——为什么又是我，我已经连续洗了三天碗了！”

金钟大一巴掌拍在他头上。

“你小子愿赌服输啊。”

朴灿烈揉着头，含满委屈的眼睛望着都暻秀，嘴一嘟:

“暻秀啊——”

都暻秀默默端着粥闪进了吴世勋的房间。

“你们，世勋生病了就不要大声喧哗了。”

金俊绵难得发威，大家也安静下来。朴灿烈认命地端着碗去了厨房。

吴世勋仰躺在床上，身上盖着两床被子，脸半埋在被子里只露出眼睛，脸色十分苍白。

都暻秀放下粥和温水，坐在床沿轻晃吴世勋。吴世勋掀开被角半睁开眼。

“世勋，起来吃点东西。”

吴世勋虚弱地伸出手。

“哥……拉我起来。”

都暻秀无奈地看着他，握住他的手将吴世勋拉起，又在他身后垫一个枕头。

“哥……我生病了，好难受……”

“嗯，我知道。”

都暻秀递过去一杯温水，看着他一口口喝下。吴世勋喝下水感觉好一些，弯弯的月牙眼怨念地看着都暻秀。

“都是因为哥没有给我做晚饭才生病的啊。”

明明是你大晚上的不盖被子睡在沙发上。都暻秀瞥他一眼，不与他计较。

“吃饭吧。”

“哥喂我。”

吴世勋指指自己张开的嘴。

都暻秀心里的小火苗蹭蹭地冒，端着碗一下子站起来。

“走，现在就去医院！”

“哥不要走，我自己吃！咳咳……”

都暻秀又重新坐下，将勺子和碗塞到吴世勋手里，吴世勋用湿润的眼偷瞄都暻秀，都暻秀冲他抬抬下巴。

“吃饭。”

吴世勋乖乖点头。

吴世勋除了脸因发烧而苍白外，话不少说，饭也不少吃，两碗粥吃完又嚷嚷着要吃煎鸡蛋、泡菜饼，最后又吃了苹果才心满意足。

吴世勋吃得倒开心了，都暻秀在厨房卧室之间来来回回却累坏了。

到了去公司的时间，成员相继出门。

都暻秀正准备打开吴世勋的房门。

“哥，要去练习了。”

金钟仁斜挎着背包站在都暻秀身后，他转过身。

“嗯，好好练习。”

“哥不去吗？”

“世勋生病了，我留下照顾他。”

金钟仁表情变得阴沉沉的。

“哥最近太关心吴世勋了。”

都暻秀上前捏捏金钟仁僵硬的肩膀，手臂，再走近些，低头整理好金钟仁的衣领。

都暻秀的气息呼到脖颈上，金钟仁屏住了呼吸。

垂下的睫毛轻轻扇动，撩过他的心尖。

“只是世勋生病需要人照顾，有什么好生气的，跟个孩子一样。”

“我才没生气。”

讲是这样讲，尾音却抬高了好几个调。

都暻秀笑着仰起头，正好对上金钟仁的眼睛，那眼里没有星星没有月亮，像镜子一样映着他的模样，移开与他相对的视线，想要再调侃两句的想法也没了。

拍拍金钟仁的肩膀。

“快去练习吧。”

“我走了。”

“走吧走吧。”

金钟仁定定地看着他，突然伸手抚着都暻秀的脖颈将人圈在怀里抱了好一会，直到都暻秀轻推了下，他才慢吞吞的放开。

金钟仁走到门前又舍不得地回过头。

“我走了？”

“嗯，注意安全。”

金钟仁出了门。

都暻秀弯起的嘴角也沉了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

揉揉酸痛的肩膀，都暻秀侧目笑得像狐狸一样的吴世勋。

“吃饱了就这么开心吗？”

“是啊。”

吴世勋一副理所当然的样子。

“哥你想，人最重要的是什么？”

吴世勋突然一本正经道，伸出四根细长的手指。

“衣食住行啊。哥你看吃排在第二位，你说重要不重要？”

“……”

“人有衣服穿，然后就要吃饭。”

“还有吃得好才能身体健康，你看我没吃好不就生病了嘛，所以吃多重要啊……”

都暻秀用被子捂住他的嘴，吴世勋挣扎着掀开被子。

“哥你谋杀啊！”

吴世勋惊恐地看着他。

“闭嘴，再说话把你整个头捂起来。”

吴世勋对着都暻秀杀人的眼神立马禁声。

都暻秀又给他量上温度计，吴世勋无聊地环视房间里的椅子，照片，乐高玩具……视线最后停在都暻秀身上。

都暻秀坐在地毯上，趴在床边，一只手撑着额头，另一只手翻着剧本。手指有时停在一段话上，眉微微蹙起认真揣摩台词。

冬日的阳光撒进来，都暻秀整个人罩上了一层光圈。

把刘海放下来的都暻秀看起来好小。

长着这么一张纯良可爱的脸，性格却一点也不可爱。

吴世勋虽然平时开玩笑将他比成女孩子，可他知道都暻秀的性格是男生骨子里的好强，只是心更细腻。

像花瓣一样柔软的都暻秀，像顽石一般固执的都暻秀。

这样的都暻秀让吴世勋看得入神。

都暻秀感觉到他的注视抬起头，吴世勋眼神一跳。

每每对上那样一双圆润无辜的眼，怎能不叫人想欺负呢？

“咳咳……”

吴世勋虚咳两声。都暻秀又重新看着剧本。

过了一会，都暻秀拿过温度计，温度还没有下降，吴世勋吃过退烧药后开始犯困，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼，额上有冰凉的手掌贴上来。

吴世勋睡得不安稳，汗从发梢滴落，眉皱在一起。

都暻秀拿毛巾擦干净他的脸，手心手背也一并擦了，掀开盖在最外层被子的一角。

一番折腾，吴世勋才终于睡沉。

都暻秀也有些累，趴在床边睡着了。

浅眠中感觉头上有东西压着，伸手探寻，摸到细长微凉的手指。

“哥醒了吗？”

“嗯……”

声音软的跟棉花糖一样，吴世勋轻笑出声。

“怎么了……”

“我饿了。”

都暻秀眯着眼转过头，拿下在头上乱动的手。

“吃什么？”

“粥吧。”

“好。”

都暻秀从厨房回来，这会儿吴世勋躺在床上，反倒没刚才精神了。

都暻秀先让他夹着温度计，自己坐在床沿拿着勺喂。

吴世勋眼瞅着勺子，喂一口吃一口，木讷地和人偶一样，显然是出神了。

“在想什么？”

“刚才的梦。”

“梦到什么了？”

“嗯……不太好的梦。”

都暻秀放下勺子和碗。

“要和我说说吗？”

吴世勋看看他，露出有些苦涩的表情。

“我梦到鹿晗哥和子韬了。”

“梦里面我站在原地，他们两个向前走，我想抬腿追他们，可双脚跟陷进沼泽地了一样挪不动。我说别走，可鹿晗哥头也不回地对我说别追了，我们走自己的路了，你好好保重……”

吴世勋声音嘶哑，语气很淡，就像在讲故事一样。

他的眉目藏在阴影中，瘦削的下巴显露在明亮处，下颌的弧度仿佛割开了梦境与现实。

都暻秀握住吴世勋的手。

“还有我在呢，还有那么多人在呢，你怕什么？”

“我才不怕，也没惦记着谁。”

吴世勋紧抿起唇，眼睛晶亮。

都暻秀伸出食指抹掉他眼角的湿润。

生病的人总是脆弱的。

“哭哭啼啼的，不知道谁才像小姑娘。”

“哥你真记仇。”

吴世勋扯出一抹笑。

并不是雨后天晴的表情，但总算走出了阴霾。

自己的心结，始终是要自己解的。

吴世勋的烧还没退，但幸好没再升高，等吴世勋再睡过去，已经三四点了。

都暻秀在他床头留好便条，轻手轻脚地关上门。

睡了两三个小时，吴世勋醒过来，视线一片黑暗。

“哥？”

他试探地喊了一句。

“哥，哥？”

孤独席卷而来。

起身将床头灯打开，暖黄色的灯光照亮清俊的脸。

眼睛扫到便条:有行程先走了。做了粥，和药一起放在餐桌上，热一下再吃。

吴世勋掀开盖在身上的两层被子，最外层的不是他的。隐约记得是都暻秀给他盖上，他拿起来放在鼻端，不属于自己但又熟悉的气息让他心底泛起涟漪。

这样像不像变态？

一笑置之。

将里层的被子踢到一边，只盖最外层的将自己裹成粽子。

躺在床上辗转反侧。

吴世勋起来热了饭，也喝了药。

精神好很多，就不想在床上呆着，拉开窗帘，白色的雪花飘扬而下。

下雪了啊。


	6. Chapter 6

更一点，最近有要事忙，会忙很长一段时间，对不起啦……还是想保质保量，会努力的！🙏🙏😶✌

都暻秀此刻坐在片场的椅子上，本来要拍室外戏却因为下雪而改成了室内戏，支着头反复熟悉着台词，一点点抓住感情。

眼前出现一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

都暻秀抬头，一张温婉的脸带着笑。

“暻秀真的好认真啊，休息一下吧？”

都暻秀接过咖啡。

“谢谢你，允智。”

“不用谢。”

允智坐在都暻秀旁边的椅子上。

“今天是来找我吗？”

“公司让我来商量这次作品的事，顺便来看看我们都演员啊。”

都暻秀回以一笑。

允智是公司职员，之前负责过组合的公关事宜，现在负责成员的影视资源，最近一直来都暻秀的剧组，两人年龄又相近，自然就熟了。

“我听导演说你表现很好，超乎他的预想。”

允智眨眨眼，调皮地看着他。

都暻秀笑笑，淡然中有些害羞。

“没有那么好。”

“暻秀一向很谦虚，哪像我一受表扬就得意忘形。”

都暻秀看她皱着眉头。

“怎么了，发生什么事了吗？”

“唉，上次独立签了合同，上司对我很满意说要加薪，结果我太高兴，第二天忘了准备公司开会的材料，被上司说尾巴翘太早，加薪也没了指望。”

“你那么努力，肯定还有机会。”

“希望吧，最近上司突然给我加了好多任务，几夜没睡好了。”

允智揉着眉头，淡妆掩盖不住脸上的疲倦。

两人又闲聊几句，允智便离开了。接下来正式拍摄开始，都暻秀也进入状态。

时间拉在弓弦上，转眼即逝。

等拍摄结束，都暻秀能够安生地坐下来休息的时候已是深夜。

眼皮开始打架，意识好像飘在上空。

“暻秀。”

经纪人永顺拍拍都暻秀的肩膀。

“哦，永顺哥。我们要回去了吗？”

“白贤刚给我打电话说他过来，我就不送你回去了。”

“你看我这身怎么样？”

经纪人抖抖衣领。

都暻秀本想问这么晚白贤来做什么，但被经纪人打断，他又将注意力转移到经纪人的打扮上，都暻秀这才发现平时只穿衬衫足球鞋的经纪人换了一身西服。

“哥怎么穿这么帅？”

“嘿嘿，我要去相亲。今天我赶紧回家休息。”

都暻秀点点头。

“哥，祝你成功。”

“我也希望能成，我看过照片了，正是我喜欢的类型。”

经纪人的脸有些红，都暻秀不禁笑起来。

“白贤来了。”

经纪人朝后一看。

“我走了！”

都暻秀还没来得及说再见，经纪人便迈着大步头也不回地走了。

都暻秀左右寻着卞白贤的身影，最后看见卞白贤背着身正和允智聊天。

不知两人说到什么，允智手掩着嘴笑起来，弯起的眼闪着点点星光，根本看不出刚才的倦容。

都暻秀找座位坐下，困意涌上来。

“暻秀，暻秀？”

都暻秀艰难地抬起眼。

“哦，可以走了？”

“等一等。”

卞白贤拿出身后的保暖壶。

“喝点汤再走，一直拍到很晚才休息吧？”

“嗯，还好。”

白天照顾吴世勋，中午饭吃得简单，晚饭根本没吃，倒也忙得不觉饿。

卞白贤递过来冒着热气的蛋汤，味香汤浓，都暻秀这才觉得饿了。

“小心烫。”

“外面冷，车我开过来，一会给你打电话你再出来。”

两杯汤喝完，都暻秀接到白贤的电话。

“暻秀啊，现在出来吧。”

都暻秀围好围巾，跟导演和工作人员一一道别这才走出拍摄场地。

说是室内，也不过是临时搭建的电影棚，刚一走出来就被冷风吹得打寒颤。

街道白雪皑皑。

“暻秀！”

卞白贤将车停在都暻秀前面。

一打开车门车内的暖流跑出来，都暻秀坐到副驾驶位置。

“给你汉堡。”

都暻秀接过手，食物还是热的。

暖风不高不低，正好让人犯困。

吃完，都暻秀系好安全带，困意又上来，靠在座椅上就要睡着。

卞白贤将副驾驶的椅背向后调，都暻秀伸展开身体。

“今天怎么这么晚还过来？”

“想当一次都暻秀的专属司机。”

卞白贤冲都暻秀眨眼。

“假惺惺。”

都暻秀绣花拳头打在他肩上，卞白贤假装作出很痛的样子，嘴角含笑。

“睡吧，到了叫你。”

“好。”

都暻秀闭上眼，突然想起来剧组助理美娜让他转送给卞白贤的礼物还在衣服口袋里。

手伸进口袋里找出来，递给正发动车子的卞白贤。

“给你的。”

卞白贤接过用红色丝带打着蝴蝶结的巧克力，眼睛亮起来。

“送给我的礼物？”

“剧组助理是你的粉丝，她让我送你的。”

“是这样啊……谢啦。”

都暻秀闭上眼，又想起今天和卞白贤聊得开心的允智，嘴上便开玩笑:

“白贤在女生中的人气果然最高……”

车里唯有暖风流动的声音，这几平方米的小空间只他和都暻秀两个人。

卞白贤双臂和头抵在方向盘上去看已经睡着的都暻秀。

眼波流转。

低下身，牵过都暻秀交叠在身前的手，嘴唇吻上手背，极尽温柔。

可在女生中最有人气的卞白贤喜欢都暻秀。

我的暻秀，你什么时候才会明白？


	7. Chapter 7

都暻秀睡得很沉，却被刺耳的喇叭声吵醒，若不是这鸣笛声他还可以再多睡一会。

双耳被覆上温热的手，都暻秀迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，慢慢适应了车内的昏暗。

卞白贤整个身体前倾，以坐在驾驶座上转身的姿势堵着他的耳朵。

“还是把你吵醒了。”

卞白贤歉意一笑。

“没事，这是怎么了？”

“堵车了。”

卞白贤收手坐回驾驶座，伸展酸痛的腰。

都暻秀调整座椅向前，看着宽阔的马路堵的水泄不通。

“现在堵车了，不知道什么时候才能过去。”

卞白贤叹口气，眼神有些过于急躁。

夜色正浓，城市灯火通明，白雪稀落落地飘下来。不远处，南山塔的灯光闪耀夺目。

“这好像不是回宿舍的路。”

“唔……我想抄近路回去。”

“我们往回走才是宿舍的方向。”

“咳咳，是啊，我走错方向了！”

卞白贤一副恍然大悟的样子。

卞白贤的方向感很好，不管是熟悉的还是陌生的路，都暻秀从来没见过卞白贤乱过方向。

更别说这是他们最熟悉的首尔街头。

“现在也调不了头，只能往前走了。”

都暻秀安慰道。卞白贤手支在额前，心情不佳。

“本来可以去南山塔看雪的……”卞白贤小声嘟囔道。

都暻秀转头看他。

“你说什么？”

卞白贤慌张地摇摇手。

“没，没什么。”

都暻秀奇怪地看他一眼，又转头看前面。

他分明听到了南山塔。

雪越下越大。

树木，车辆，路灯和街道，皆银装素裹。

都暻秀忽地明了。

南山塔看雪吗？

用余光去看还在失落的卞白贤。

他没想到一句无意的期望，白贤竟挂在心上。

等了将近一个小时，路才终于畅通起来。此时早已过了南山塔的营业时间。

两人调头回了宿舍。

车驶到宿舍所在的楼附近，都暻秀让卞白贤停下。

“怎么了？”

“把车停这里，我们走回去吧？”

“好。”

雪已经小了，脚踏在雪上，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。

卞白贤和都暻秀并排走在无人的街道，路灯拉长两人的影子。两人抬头看风吹起飘落的雪花，在夜空中旋转，飞舞。

已经不是第一次被卞白贤这样记挂着了。

除了感谢，总还有一些不愿道明，不愿细想的疑问在都暻秀心里徘徊。

在宿舍楼口，都暻秀慢下脚步。

“谢谢你，白贤。”

“谢什么？”

“谢谢你陪我看雪。不是南山塔也很好。”

卞白贤一怔，原来暻秀知道了，随即弯起好看的眉眼。

“这有什么。”

就在说话的这一会，雪瞬时大了，纷纷扬扬。

都暻秀仰头闭上眼，任雪花拂上脸颊，变成又凉又痒的亲吻。

雪夜中的都暻秀，

仰起头的都暻秀，

微笑着的都暻秀，

卞白贤目光灼灼。

卞白贤的都暻秀……

心口一跳，

他上前握住了都暻秀的手，

“暻秀，我。”

卞白贤望着都暻秀弯起的明亮清澈的眼，千言万语都消融在这无垠的宇宙之中。

若你知道我对你的感情早已超越友情的界限，

你是否还能这样看着我？

“怎么了？”

卞白贤又深又沉的眼眸泛起涟漪，眼底的低迷隐藏得没有踪影。

“我冷了，上楼吧。”

“好。”


	8. Chapter 8

年末颁奖典礼的排练现场，成员们精力充沛，偌大的排练舞台也能成为游乐场。

“哥，喝水吗？”

吴世勋将水递到都暻秀面前。

“好，谢谢。”

都暻秀手快要碰到瓶身的时候，吴世勋突然挪开水瓶，笑得眯起了眼。

“不给。”

……

“大家试一下话筒。”

“啊啊，暻秀，暻秀啊~”

朴灿烈坏心眼地叫着都暻秀的名字，吴世勋跟在后面一起喊:“暻秀啊~”

一个声音低沉，一个声音高扬，整个舞台都回荡着两人的二重唱。

都暻秀面无表情地捏瘪了手里的水瓶。

吴世勋带着调皮的笑在都暻秀身边走来走去，趁其不备在背后勾住了都暻秀的脖子，头凑上去，鼻子贴着发旋。

“哥用的什么洗发水？好香。”

“吴世勋，感冒彻底好了吧？”

“嗯！”

“看起来精神很不错啊？”

“nei，哥！”

都暻秀一笑，伸手两指狠狠掐住吴世勋手臂上的肉。

"啊！"

吴世勋猛地放开都暻秀，捂着手臂蹲在地上，疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“哥，你下手也太狠了……”

吴世勋眼角泛红，抬头看着都暻秀。都暻秀心生恻隐，拉起吴世勋，替他揉了揉手臂。

刚刚站好自己位置的金钟大和金珉锡无聊得玩到一起，结果打闹起来，不顾队长的召唤，在舞台上跑来跑去，金钟大被金珉锡追得节节后退，一不小心撞到了人。

“啊，对不起。”

金钟大嬉笑着回头，在看到对方阴沉的脸色时，瞬间僵了表情。

“撞，撞得很痛吗？对不起啊钟仁。”

“没事。”

金钟大后背一凉，这完全不是没事的表情啊！

“走啦走啦，钟仁心情不好。”

金珉锡看金钟大紧张的样子，小声在他耳边说。两人赶紧离开了弥漫低压的金钟仁。

不远处吴世勋露出可怜兮兮的模样，引得都暻秀弯起嘴角。

金钟仁的表情又暗了暗。

那一边吴世勋抢了都暻秀的毛巾，抬起腿慢悠悠地跑，正好让都暻秀想抓又抓不到的速度，都暻秀从金钟仁身边经过，金钟仁手臂一捞，都暻秀落入怀里。

“哥，该彩排了。”

“好吧。”

都暻秀挖一眼吴世勋，只得放弃。

都暻秀左看右看，被吴世勋这么一闹，忘记了本来已经站好的位置。金钟仁揽着都暻秀走到正确的位置上。

“哥应该站这里。”

声音沉了沉，又道:“站在我身边。”

排练结束，都暻秀在待机室的沙发上独自看着剧本，金钟仁挨着都暻秀坐下。

“哥，在看剧本吗？”

“嗯。”

金钟仁不再打扰都暻秀，默默拿出手机玩游戏，都暻秀专注在剧本上，等到pd过来叫所有人待机才抬起头，身边的金钟仁双臂交叉在胸前头垂下，已经睡着了。

“暻秀快来！”

朴灿烈在门口叫他。

“我叫醒钟仁就过去，你先走。”

成员们对金钟仁的嗜睡习以为常，队长嘱咐两人快去便带队先走了。

“钟仁，醒醒。”

都暻秀晃晃金钟仁的肩膀，好一会，金钟仁才费劲地睁开眼睛。

“嗯，哥？”

“走了，要上台了。”

“嗯。”

金钟仁应了声却没有动作，维持着原来的姿势睡眼惺忪地看着都暻秀。都暻秀强制拉金钟仁起来，又从桌上拿过巧克力递给金钟仁。

“最近太累了吗？吃块巧克力补充一下体力，要上台表演了。”

“嗯？”

金钟仁全然还在睡梦中，看着眼前的都暻秀也觉得有些不真实，都暻秀的嘴一张一合，他只想到那双唇饱满红润，却听不懂他说了什么。

“钟仁，钟仁？”

金钟仁定定地看着他，显然还是没清醒的样子，都暻秀无奈地叹口气，撕开巧克力的包装纸，伸手将巧克力直接喂给金钟仁。

“啊，张嘴。”

都暻秀发出啊的长音，像喂小朋友一样叫金钟仁张开嘴。

金钟仁好不容易反应过来，张开嘴又合上，却咬到了都暻秀的手指。

“疼！”

看到都暻秀蹙起眉，金钟仁的睡意全无。

“咬到了？伤到哪里了，出血吗，很疼吗？”

金钟仁执起都暻秀的手，仔仔细细检查着手指，确认只是有些发红并未有伤口才放心，最后又轻轻呼了两下。金钟仁这番认真，都暻秀不好意思极了。

“没事，不疼了。”

都暻秀收回手，低着头不去看金钟仁。

“赶紧过去吧，要晚了。”

金钟仁又抓住都暻秀收回的手。

“哥生气了？”

“没有。”

“真没有？”

“真没有。”

“那哥为什么不看我？”

金钟仁拖长尾音，语气又软又轻。都暻秀不得不抬头看他。

一眼撞进乌黑的双眸，金钟仁的眼神渐渐不一样，一步步向都暻秀靠过来。

“暻秀哥，马上要上台了！”

都暻秀越过金钟仁的肩膀看到站在门口的吴世勋。

“哦，知道了。”

都暻秀抽回手先一步走出了屋子。

“钟仁，还不走？”

吴世勋在身后喊他，金钟仁转过身还未收起脸上失望的表情。

金钟仁从门口走过，吴世勋突然开口:“怎么，已经忍耐不住了？”

“什么？”

金钟仁回头，不明所以地看着他。吴世勋淡淡牵起一边嘴角，意味深长。

舞台表演lightsaber，金钟仁和吴世勋独舞，手持的光剑泛着幽冷的光，最后两剑对峙的那一瞬，金钟仁分明看见了吴世勋映着白光瞳眸里的敌意。


	9. Chapter 9

晴空时投下的阴霾，不会悄无声息地散去。

即将迎来各大电视台的歌谣大战，成员们又要在紧张的时间里拍摄冬季mv，进行打歌。

密集的团体演出和个人活动像雨点般砸了下来，没有让人喘息的机会。

这种时刻，所有人几乎是咬着牙在坚持了。

谁也不想在今年的最后掉队。

是谁也不能。

一个人的离开成为点燃的导火线，曾经集束所有人的信念炸得粉碎，那时沉默到压抑的空气是现在回想起来还令人窒息的存在。

之后两个成员的离开，也不是完全没有预兆的。

从震惊难过的情绪里缓过来，每个人心照不宣地去窥视身边的成员，有些人神情里的摇摆不定还未来得及掩饰。

所以当真又有人离开的时候，成员们出奇的平静。

这是一种默许与了然。

毕竟，真正想走的人是怎样也留不住的。

除了吴世勋情绪低沉，所有人守着他到他情绪稳定之外，这件事好像就翻过去了。

离开，是新的起始。

而留下的人，意味着承受一切。

重新排舞，打歌，综艺，演唱会……

日复一日，身心俱疲，可没人敢停下。

所有的感情都麻木了，不这样，怕下一秒就被漫天的质疑与指责生吞活剥。

没有盼头的活动着，但终究是挺到了年末。

这满经风雨的一年，所有人都急切地希望有个圆满的收尾来填补整年的残缺。

在sing for you的拍摄现场，金俊勉将所有成员集中起来。

“孩子们……”

金俊勉看着大家疲惫的表情，心里既心疼又着急，这样的状态怎么行？

卞白贤将金俊勉的担忧看在眼里，又看看身边站着的都暻秀，伸手扯扯他的衣角，带着上扬的语气说道:

“暻秀啊，队长要开始训话了。”

他眨眨眼，弯着倒月牙状的下垂眼。都暻秀笑笑。

“什么训话啊，是开会！”

金俊勉假装生气地皱起眉。

“是——队长大人。”

金俊勉一两手叉腰，卞白贤立马正襟危坐，小心翼翼地抬眼看金俊勉脸色，像个犯错等待惩罚的孩子。

“你这小子……”

金俊勉无奈地一笑，挫败地叹口气。这一举动逗得大家发笑。

多亏卞白贤，气氛活跃一些，金俊勉简短地总结了一下最近的活动，又鼓励大家在紧张的年末活动中加油。结尾几个活跃分子纷纷鼓掌，脸皮薄的金俊勉不好意思地捂住脸，挥挥手让成员解散。

都暻秀坐在能看到拍摄屏幕的位置。翻开今天的拍摄台本，却停在第一页上很久也未动，都暻秀不时抬眼，注意力完全在摄影显示屏上。

显示屏上是金钟仁的独舞镜头。

“暻秀啊。”

“哦，俊勉哥。”

金俊勉走到他面前。

“电影拍摄顺利吗？”

“嗯，很顺利。”

拍摄暂时终止，金钟仁走过来侧身看着显示屏，仔细检查刚才拍摄的内容。

都暻秀的眼睛无意识地盯着金钟仁的手，那双手交叠在一起，骨节分明，能隐约看到青筋，不似白贤的青葱修长，却拥有力量的美感，有些野蛮，有些粗糙。

舞台上，那个人甚至于那双手的每个动作都能引起台下的尖叫。

钟仁很有魅力，如果喜欢哪个女孩子，肯定不能被拒绝吧？可他为什么…他对我……

都暻秀想不明白。

“拍摄是不是该结束了，应该进入后期了吧？”

“嗯……”

“暻秀，你有在听我说话吗？”

肩膀有手压上来。

“暻秀？”

“嗯？哦……”

才意识到队长正在和他说话，圆润的双眼将视线移到金俊勉身上，不好意思得一笑。

“队长，你刚才说什么？”

“我说……”

金俊勉看着都暻秀，都暻秀双眼散发出来的光隐隐波动，嘴弯成心形，露出惹人喜爱的笑容。

金俊勉笑着摇摇头，对着这样的暻秀，谁还有半点脾气呢？金俊勉只得将刚才的话又重复一遍，都暻秀这才一一回答。

“这段时间再忙你也一定注意休息。”

都暻秀笑着点点头，金俊勉看都暻秀乖巧的样子，欣慰地感叹。

“还是我们暻秀让人省心。”

“俊勉，你过来一下。”

不远处的经纪人向金俊勉招手。

“这就来，哥。”

金俊勉又说了些让都暻秀注意多放松的体贴话才过去。

金钟仁又站在镜头前进行拍摄，都暻秀看着前方显示屏中的金钟仁，咬着下唇陷入了沉思。

朴灿烈化好妆出来，坐到都暻秀旁边。

“暻秀，暻秀啊……”

朴灿烈摇着都暻秀的手臂晃来晃去，都暻秀一记眼刀甩过去。朴灿烈一抖，松开了他。

“干吗？”

“没事。”

都暻秀伸出手装作要打头的动作，朴灿烈赶紧双臂护住，杏眼透着反抗看都暻秀。

“没事就不能叫你了吗？”

都暻秀又一抬手。

“我错了，对不起对不起。”

朴灿烈立马搓着双手求饶。

都暻秀顺势摸摸他的头，朴灿烈的眉梢都带着笑意。

这种一个愿打一个愿挨的戏码，对都暻秀一直很受用。

都暻秀注意到朴灿烈脸上的淤青。

“你脸上的伤怎么回事？”

“啊，这个？”

朴灿烈指指嘴角和鼻子。

“化妆师化的，一会我和俊绵哥有一场打架的戏。”

“嗯。”

都暻秀转过头看剧本，朴灿烈也拿出来自己的翻看了一会。

“暻秀，如果我真和俊勉哥吵架了，你会站在谁那边？”

朴灿烈突然问道。

“嗯…视情况而定。”

这个回答立即引起了朴灿烈的不满。

“暻秀你应该无条件站在我这边嘛，你看我们是青梅竹马，多深的感情啊——”

朴灿烈像小孩一样耍赖。

都暻秀不耐烦地点点头，连忙说好。

朴灿烈也不恼，露出标准的八颗牙笑容，在有些昏暗的环境中尤其显得白亮亮的。将都暻秀的一只手摊平，放在自己同样摊平的两只手中间，轻悠悠拍打。

朴灿烈的眼是孩子的眼，表演的时候，不论是阳光的，悲伤的，强硬的……朴灿烈眼底自身的光彩从未被掩盖过，都暻秀想朴灿烈永远明亮温暖得像太阳。

都暻秀从心底里渴望这样的开朗，便不禁被朴灿烈所感染，也弯起嘴角，刚才在心里的烦恼也随之消散。

金钟仁的拍摄完毕，导演走过来。

“灿烈，该你和俊勉拍摄了，俊勉人呢？”

朴灿烈摇头表示不知道，都暻秀接过话来:

“俊勉哥刚才被经纪人叫走了，我去找吧。”

“暻秀啊一起去~”

都暻秀带着朴灿烈，朝金俊勉刚才离开的方向走去。

出了主摄影棚是一条走廊，走廊里空无一人，两个人下意识地去休息室查看，刚走到门口，便听见了里面的对话。

“俊勉，这次又是什么原因，你总要给我一个解释了吧？”

都暻秀和朴灿烈面面相视。

此时朴灿烈的手机振动起来，朴灿烈不得不离开去接电话。

都暻秀仍站在门口。

“世勋又拒绝了公司安排的综艺和电影，你不是和他谈过了？怎么还在固执？”

这是所有经纪人中最有话语权的政民哥的声音，说话的语气很严肃。

“哥，世勋还没准备好，再给他点时间吧。”

“我知道你维护他，可我做不了主，公司不能再等了。”

“哥，你也知道今年发生的事情，世勋情绪上一直不太好，他已经很努力在克服了。”

“我明白，但公司让世勋参加电影和综艺也是为了他的发展，一个组合还有几个顶峰期？以后还会有多少资源？”

“记住，公司不喜欢不听话的艺人。一个不能攥在手里的筹码，是优质股又有何用？如果公司放弃吴世勋……俊勉，你知道放弃意味着什么吧？”

都暻秀心一提。

放弃，好一点还可以自生自灭，但坏一点，便是雪藏。

一个没有曝光率的艺人，还能是什么结果？

“……是，我明白。”

“这个团公司投入了大量的财力和精力，可出道以来状况不断。现在的组合已经不是公司最满意的结果，上边已经说了，公司不是做慈善，如果世勋这样下去，不仅是他，你这个队长，整个组合都会受到影响。”

“是，我一定好好和他谈，给哥添麻烦了。”

“嗯，你回去吧。”

出了门的金俊勉表情阴郁。

“哥……”

金俊勉抬头。

“暻，暻秀啊。”

“你都听到了？”

都暻秀点头，眼里盛满担忧。金俊勉勉强牵起嘴角。

“别担心，不是大事。”

都暻秀跟着金俊勉往回走。

“哥，你不能替他担当一切。”

“世勋最近也经历了很多，我不想再给他压力了。”

“人总是要长大的。”

金俊勉轻叹一声。

“是啊，他再也不是刚出道那会，才19岁的世勋了。”

一时两人陷入了沉默。

曾经的12个人多么意气风发，不管是煎熬的，难过的，还是欢乐的，感动的记忆，都鲜活地保存在脑海里，散发着它原来的光彩，仿佛一切昨天才发生。

那时候的吴世勋还带着一眼便望到底的笑容。

水一般的少年。

“暻秀。”

金俊勉叫他的名字，把都暻秀从回忆中拉了出来。

“我这个队长当得真是太不称职了吧？”

金俊勉自嘲。

“才不是，哥……”

金俊勉垂首而立，像是在废墟中满经风霜，只剩残骸的雕像。

都暻秀从来没见到队长这样疲惫不堪，被打垮了的模样。

手扶着金俊勉的肩膀轻轻按压。他一向不擅长安慰人，心里有千言万语，却如鲠在喉。

就这样站了一会。

金俊勉先抬起头，冲都暻秀笑笑。

“对不起暻秀，让你看到我这么不争气的样子。”

“没有，怎么会。”

“我只是最近太累了，才会说丧气的话。过了这一阵就会好了，别担心我啊。”

金俊勉拍拍都暻秀的肩膀。

“走吧，还得拍摄呢，日子总要过下去不是吗？”

金俊勉露出一个安抚的笑，都暻秀也跟着牵起嘴角。

“是，哥。”

两人并肩走着。

“哥，别认输，还有我们在。”

"放心吧，我不会轻易认输的。也请我们暻秀一如既往地站在身后支持大家啊。"

金俊勉露出了他招牌式的微笑。

"我会的。"

都暻秀郑重地看着金俊勉。

exo还有未来，就算没有未来，也要走下去。这是赋予他舞台，赋予D.O.诞生的exo，他想，他绝不能成为压垮团队的最后一根稻草。

重回拍摄现场，爱开玩笑的金钟大带着成员又欺负老实的队长，而金俊勉温和地笑着，任由他们逗弄。

就像什么也没发生过，还是那个即使顶在风尖浪口，也一笑而过的队长。

都暻秀立在阴影处，望着这一片温馨祥和。

望着这一片欢声笑语隐藏下，黑暗的躁动。

它早已从光明的裂隙渗透滋长，丰满羽翼，只等张开锋利的爪牙，将他们变为盘中之餐。

所有的信念消失殆尽，现在捆绑他们的只是无形的网，将他，他们悬空困住，越收越紧。

只要有一人想要挣脱破坏这层脆弱的联系，所有人也会随之坠落。

回来的朴灿烈站在都暻秀的身后。

“暻秀，刚才队长没事吧？”

都暻秀侧过头，一言不发。昏暗的光线中，他握住朴灿烈的手，越握越紧。

“暻秀？”

都暻秀垂下头，睫毛颤动，像是被风无情吹打过的柔软花朵。

“朴灿烈……”

肩膀被有力的手臂环住，身后有温暖的胸膛贴上来。

“别怕，我在。”

密网之下，何以挣脱？

鱼死网破，粉身碎骨。


	10. 十 PART1

几乎所有人都在闭目养神，

车内的暖风抗衡着整个寒夜的冰冷，玻璃上升起白色的雾。

都暻秀望着窗外倒退的夜景，

假寐的朴灿烈悄悄睁开了眼。

车的目的地，

是身体的归属，

可心却不知要驶向何方。

夜里，疲惫的成员们早早就睡了。

黑暗里睁着干涩的眼，都暻秀在床上辗转反侧，最后决定起身去厨房倒杯水。

倒好水的都暻秀转身准备回卧室，朴灿烈不知什么时候站在了门外。

"暻秀啊。"朴灿烈充满兴致地叫他的名字。

都暻秀微微睁大了眼睛，因为朴灿烈和他这一身打扮而吓了一跳。

都暻秀上下打量了朴灿烈一番，莫名其妙地看着他。

"你准备去爬山吗？"

朴灿烈身穿登山服，脚踩羊毛靴，围巾，手套，口罩……一样不差，头上还戴着有两个毛绒动物耳朵的新帽子。（朴灿烈买来时说这是狮子耳朵，都暻秀却说是小狗耳朵。）

朴灿烈摘下口罩，带笑的脸蛋红红的。

"暻秀啊，我们出去吧！"

"这么晚去哪？"

"去汉江看日出。"

"……你在搞笑吗？"

"No."

"认真的？"

"Yes！"

都暻秀准备无视朴灿烈去睡觉。朴灿烈却用高大的身躯挡在门口，眼睛亮晶晶地望着他。

"暻秀，我好久没去汉江了……"

"是吗？那祝你玩得愉快，我要睡了。"

说着就要拉开朴灿烈挡住道的手臂。

朴灿烈却顺势圈住他，温暖的气息包围着都暻秀。

朴灿烈明媚美好的脸靠过来。

"陪我啦，一个人去太孤单了。"

"放开我，我就警告你一次。"

朴灿烈不屈不挠，都暻秀贴在朴灿烈的胸前被左右摇晃。

全团第一海拔的撒娇是致命的。这是一种让人头皮发麻，完全丧失理智，想要挥舞拳头的撒娇。

而朴灿烈本人完全没有意识到这一点，在有求于人时，只特定对都暻秀一人，便不厌其烦地使出这一招。

"暻秀，暻秀……暻秀暻秀暻秀……"

朴灿烈聒噪地念着自己的名字，都暻秀的烦闷正欲发作，一抬眼却看到那对毛茸茸的耳朵，耳朵正随着朴灿烈的动作晃动着。

"暻秀，去吧去吧……"

朴灿烈的眼睛一闪一闪，头上的耳朵一晃一晃。

凡事有例外，朴灿烈这人有时显现出的顽童天性，调皮又可爱。轻而易举得就能融化人心，让人毫无招架之力。

啊，世上是存在着一种能制服我的生物吧……

都暻秀叹了口气。

都暻秀站在空荡荡的街头，冷风瑟瑟。

嗡——嗡嗡——

朴灿烈骑着小电驴停在都暻秀面前。

"暻秀，上车。"

都暻秀盯着电动车，眼里的火花仿佛要蹦出来。

"坐这个去汉江？"

朴灿烈完全没有注意到都暻秀语气里的情绪。像平时一样，睁大漂亮的杏眼，微微嘟起嘴，用一副理所当然的样子说："当然啦，骑着电动车才兜风嘛。"

都暻秀听见理智线崩断的声音。

"暻秀，你去哪？哎，别走啊！"

朴灿烈下车拉住要走的都暻秀。

都暻秀刚想要挣开朴灿烈，朴灿烈却先开口说：“暻秀，你鞋带开了。”

还没等都暻秀弯腰，朴灿烈已经先一步单膝蹲下，摘下手套系起松散的鞋带。

都暻秀不自在地动动脚。

"我自己来吧。"

"不要乱动。"朴灿烈固定住都暻秀的脚踝。

都暻秀只得听话地站好。

朴灿烈缠着鞋带的指尖冻得通红，动作有些僵硬，但很是仔细认真。

他情愿单膝半跪下的那副模样，不经意让都暻秀心一动……

两手打好节，最后又紧了紧。

"好了。"

朴灿烈站起来搓着双手，语气里带着完成的喜悦。都暻秀一边帮朴灿烈戴好手套一边道了声谢谢。

"走吧？"朴灿烈灵动的双眼充满了期待看着他。

他还能说不吗？

从笼中放飞的鸟儿，兴奋地噗嗤着翅膀。

在无人的大道上，朴灿烈将电动车开出了摩托车的架势。

朴灿烈迎着风高呼。

"啊——暻秀啊——"

风呼啸而过扰乱声音，都暻秀大声问道："怎么了——"

"现在只有我们两个人，什么都不用在意——"

"暻秀啊——高兴吗——"

"……"

对于朴灿烈式的一问一答，都暻秀的耳朵已经磨出了茧子。

"高兴吗——"

"高兴吗——"

好吧好吧……看在你锲而不舍的份儿上。

"高兴……"

"我听不见——"

"高兴——"

"我也很高兴——"

都暻秀感觉朴灿烈更兴奋了。

久违的自由充盈着朴灿烈。

此时，灿烈，整个人就如同他的名字一样，散发着灿烂又热烈的光辉，连带着那份快乐也悄悄爬上都暻秀的嘴角。

都暻秀手臂环着朴灿烈，头搭在肩膀上。冷风呼呼地刮过耳边，吹得人眯起了眼。

宽阔的大道偶尔有车驶过，两排的路灯照亮前进的路。前路长得仿佛没有尽头，可以一直一直地走下去……

当都暻秀经历过人生许多的起落后回忆青春往事，便不由地怀念这一晚。

这晚，他们远离喧嚣，远离舞台，远离喝彩与质疑。

伴着冷风和寒夜，

好似一无所有，

却又拥有一切。


	11. 十 PART2

到了汉江，风更刺骨了。

都暻秀坐在汉江旁的空地上将自己缩成粽子，默默后悔自己的决定。

又坐了一会，朴灿烈抱着一大堆东西跑过来。

"暻秀啊，我借到帐篷了！"

都暻秀觉得神奇。"从哪借到的？"

"那边。"朴灿烈手指着其中一个帐篷。这么冷的夜晚，周围却还有稀稀落落的帐篷，可能也是来等日出的。

"人家带的备用帐篷，太好了，我们不用吹风了。"

朴灿烈摘下口罩，调皮地笑着。

"帐篷里有好几个年轻学生，还以为他们会认出我来呢。"

都暻秀打量他的穿着，朴灿烈全副武装，只露出一双铜铃般黑溜溜的眼睛。这一身特别像是趁着夜黑风高，策划抢劫银行的罪犯。除了那顶可爱到犯规的帽子。

都暻秀心里笑他。大晚上的，没把你当成坏人抓起来报警就不错啦。

两个人搭好帐篷，打开灯具，盖着借来的毛毯仰躺在帐篷中。

虽然抵挡了寒风，但仍然不够温暖。

都暻秀已经穿着厚羽绒服，但还是瑟瑟发抖。可以看见他柔软的耳垂，圆润的鼻尖，连同白皙的手指都已经冻得通红。

朴灿烈后悔自己没带暖宝宝贴来。

将自己的手套摘下来给都暻秀套上，都暻秀又还给他。

"不用了。"

"我不冷，快戴上。"

朴灿烈强制给他戴上手套，又摘下围脖，一层层给都暻秀围好。敏感的鼻子被围脖的绒毛扫到，都暻秀立马打了一个喷嚏，唯一露在外面的眼睛的眼角变得泛红又湿漉漉，纤长的眼睫也沾染了水汽，不禁就让人怜惜。

朴灿烈赶忙问道："还是特别冷吗？"

"没有，比刚才好多了。"

朴灿烈还嫌都暻秀不够暖，又将自己的帽子给都暻秀戴上这才满意。

都暻秀担心地看着朴灿烈。

"你不冷吗？"

"我不冷。真的，我身强体壮啦。"

两个人肩并肩静静地躺在一起。

"暻秀啊。"朴灿烈开口。

"嗯？"

"你还记得第一次月测前的晚上吗？我们一直练习到很晚没回家，直接睡在了练习室里。你紧张得睡不着觉，所以我带你出去兜风？"

都暻秀像是想起好玩的事情，笑了起来。

"记得，明明说带我散心，结果我却陪你在便利店里吃宵夜。"

"啊……"朴灿烈不好意思地笑了两声。

"怎么突然想起以前的事了？"

"没什么，忆苦思甜吧。"

都暻秀也开始回想以前的日子。

"练习生的生活真的很苦。"

"苦并快乐着。"

朴灿烈一只手支着头侧过身看都暻秀，脸上挂笑，露出的牙齿亮白整齐。

"以前支撑自己练习下去的动力就是出道，想着出道后就能够站在舞台上唱歌跳舞，努力变得更优秀。现在我和你都终于做到了，我感到非常幸福。即使现在遇到了很多的困难，但我仍然觉得很幸运，很满足。"

"不过我还有愿望没有实现。"

朴灿烈眼里揉进了碎光，望着远处充满了憧憬，让人不忍心唤醒他的梦。

"什么愿望？"都暻秀轻轻地问。

"嗯……很多，很多很多，多得我说不完。"

"一辈子幸福地做音乐。啊，当然还有环游世界，玩高空跳伞，开咖啡厅，学会潜水，可是……"

朴灿烈转而看都暻秀，眼神笃定。

"我最大的愿望，是希望我们能一直做朋友，以后不管发生什么事，我们都一起面对。"

"暻秀啊，我永远是你的后盾……你知道的吧？"

朴灿烈不好意思地摸了下鼻头。

"我知道。"

"所以有什么烦恼和不开心的事情要让我知道，起码我问的话要告诉我，好吗？"

"嗯……"

"暻秀，我是认真的。要告诉我，好吗？"

朴灿烈执着地望着都暻秀的眼睛。

都暻秀点点头，回以一个真诚的笑。

朴灿烈忽地打了一个喷嚏。

都暻秀摘下围脖，又被朴灿烈拦住。

"你别摘，会感冒的。"

"那你怎么办？"

朴灿烈想了想，动手拉开拉链，敞开了外套。

"暻秀，进来。"

都暻秀疑惑地看着他。

"来啊，咱们抱一起。"

朴灿烈一挪一挪地靠过来，都暻秀伸出食指抵在他的胸口。

"别过来！"

"怎么了？"

"这样抱在一起，有点……"

"这有什么，都一块洗过澡了，还怕穿着衣服搂一起？"

朴灿烈一脸坦荡，都暻秀却被他说得窘迫不已。

"那可不一样……"

"暻秀，你耳朵红了，噗……"

"哎呦！"

朴灿烈难得见一回都暻秀这样害羞的模样，不由得去逗他，结果挨了都暻秀两拳头。

朴灿烈委屈巴巴地又打了一个喷嚏。都暻秀无奈地叹口气。

"过来吧。"

朴灿烈笑着凑过来，将他裹在怀里。都暻秀刚开始还缩着身体，与朴灿烈保持一小段距离，可逐渐被朴灿烈温暖的体温软化，整个人也就放松下来贴近朴灿烈的胸膛，两人由此变成亲密无间的拥抱。

朴灿烈环着都暻秀，都暻秀的头靠在他的颈窝。不用刻意去嗅，鼻端便充盈了都暻秀的味道。

心跳不受控制的加速。

朴灿烈不知自己是怎么了，只不过是一个比平时更亲密一些的拥抱，只不过是因为寒冷而互相取暖，可他的心底却产生了不同寻常的反应……

今夜的自己，他是读不懂了。

怀里的人动了动。

朴灿烈小声问:"暻秀，要睡了吗？"

"还没有。"

都暻秀闷闷的声音传来。

"还在想白天的事情？"

"没有……嗯，还在想白天的事。"

"别担心了，不是还有我呢么。"

"嗯。"

"那…你现在能告诉我俊勉哥怎么了吗？"

"没事，只是行程的问题，俊勉哥很好。"

都暻秀说得简单。但朴灿烈知道都暻秀还有所隐瞒。

都暻秀从来只愿与人分享快乐，内心真正的想法和情感都隐藏到深处。白天他却一反常态露出那么不安的样子，他怎么能够不担心着急？

然而都暻秀不想说的事情没有人能强迫他，他也不可以。

都暻秀并不是从一开始就让人如此捉摸不透的。

还是练习生的时候，都暻秀的想法从来都经不住朴灿烈细问。可经历了这几年的波折，大家都学会了更为隐忍。有时候沉默与自守才是保护自己的最佳方式。

都暻秀更是为心层层设防，筑起密不透风的围墙。

朴灿烈觉得自己是特别的，因为都暻秀为别人只开启了心房第一道门，而他已经领先踏进第二道门。但他知道，这份特别又是极为有限的，他只能站在第三道高耸入云的大门前通过门缝偷窥到都暻秀一丝真实的情绪。

朴灿烈看着都暻秀对身边的人和事物越来越冷漠却束手无措。

都暻秀的心防，是不是连他自己都不知道设了几道？

或是连他自己也已经站在内心真实世界的门外，无法看清自己了呢？

朴灿烈低头注视着都暻秀。

浓密英气的眉，干净明亮的眼，饱满红润的心形唇，明明是浓墨重彩勾画出来的俊秀面容，脸上的表情却总是透着淡薄。

“怎么了？”都暻秀感觉到他的视线，问道。

朴灿烈摇摇头：“没什么。”

朴灿烈无声地轻叹。

到底什么样的人才能打开都暻秀心里的那把锁？

他有些不自量力地想，或许有一天，他可以……

"晚安。"

"晚安。"

夜里，朴灿烈迷糊地半醒过来，低头看怀里的人，都暻秀正沉沉地睡着。

都暻秀均匀地呼出气息，双手微微攥起抵在朴灿烈的胸前，朴灿烈掖了掖都暻秀身后的毛毯，将都暻秀整个人圈住，睡意又慢慢涌上来。

下巴被柔顺的发丝轻挠，闭着眼伸手摸索着抚平了都暻秀的头发，他才终于又睡过去……

这一晚，谁也不会知晓，心底早就埋下的种子悄悄地发了芽，在内心滋长……

清晨，都暻秀被朴灿烈叫醒。一睁眼便是朴灿烈朝气蓬勃的脸。

"暻秀啊，暻秀啊——起床看日出啦！"

都暻秀被朴灿烈裹得跟粽子一样，迷迷糊糊地被拉出帐篷。

清晨的冷风一吹，人便清醒了一大半。

太阳渐渐地露出脸，江水与天空接壤处映着火红的朝霞。

两个人站在那里注视太阳缓缓从地平线上升起。

新的一天又开始了。

"灿烈。谢谢你。"

"谢我什么？"

虽然是被灿烈叫出来一起看日出的，但不也是灿烈陪他散心吗？不论什么方式，朴灿烈总是想让他一直开心。

"所有的事情，谢谢你了。"

“我们之间还用道谢吗？”桃花眼弯弯的朴灿烈用爽朗的声音回答。

"每次看到你毫无忧虑的笑时，所有的烦恼就都消失了。”

"真的吗？"

朴灿烈笑的更甚。

"哦。"都暻秀冲他调皮一笑。脸蛋如蜜桃一般甜。

被直击心脏的朴灿烈激动地抱了他一下。

"哎呦哎呦~~你这个可爱的家伙！"

"暻秀啊，记得我们拍showtime的时候在海边许愿吗？就当这是海边吧，你现在有什么愿望要许吗？"

"笨蛋…现在又不是新年，愿望要在新年许才灵。"

"是吗？那到新年的时候我们一起许。"

"一起？"

"嗯！两个人一起许愿的话会是双倍的灵验，是吧是吧？"

朴灿烈一脸期待，都暻秀看到了他身后拼命晃动的大尾巴。那毛金灿灿的，柔软又顺滑。

都暻秀踮起脚在朴灿烈的头上揉了一把。

"是啊，双倍灵验。"

"要一起许哦。"

"好。"

朴灿烈和都暻秀将帐篷还给人家，还不忘戴上口罩以免暴露身份。

"谢谢你们的帐篷。"

其中的一位女学生红着脸犹犹豫豫地走到他们面前。

"那个…请问是灿烈和暻秀吗？"

朴灿烈一惊，赶忙摆摆手。

"不是不是。"

两个人是偷偷跑出来的，如果被人认出来再把照片传到网上，那就要挨骂了。

"真的不是？"

女生迟疑地看着他。

"真的不是，你认错啦！"

朴灿烈因为着急而升高了声音。

女生眼睛忽然一亮。

"这声音，这身高，分明就是灿烈啊！"

其他的学生也慢慢聚集过来，有人已经拿出了手机。

朴灿烈拉着都暻秀就跑，三两下启动车落荒而逃。

都暻秀头抵在他背上，止不住地大笑。

朴灿烈的耳朵红透了，不知是被风吹的，还是因为丢脸的缘故。

"不许笑！"

"哈哈哈！"

都暻秀反而笑得更厉害了。因为都暻秀，出糗的朴灿烈也开怀笑起来。

"暻秀啊，下次再一起看日出吧？"

"不要。"

"暻秀——"


	12. 十一

冬专mv拍摄完毕，在一系列的准备后，终于迎来了打歌的日子。

清晨，万物寂静。冷风从东边吹来，灰蒙蒙的天便下起了雪。

"下雪了！"

朴灿烈站在窗前，一下子拉开窗帘。窗外是一片银白的世界。

同屋的都暻秀和金钟仁被朴灿烈吵醒，

"哥——我还要睡觉——"金钟仁哀嚎着，将被子盖过了头顶。

"啊，sorry……"朴灿烈又重新拉上窗帘。

"暻秀啊，去看雪吧。"朴灿烈走到都暻秀床前拉开他的被角。

"不去…"都暻秀翻了个身继续睡。

"去吧去吧。"朴灿烈摇摇都暻秀，可都暻秀毫无反应。

没办法，朴灿烈只得使出杀手锏。

"听说拐角那家店一下雪就做拿铁，你不是超级想喝吗？早上就有哦。我请客。"

都暻秀动了动，挣扎着从床上起来。

都暻秀还没穿好衣服，朴灿烈就迫不及待地跑下楼去了。

都暻秀带着睡意下了楼，朴灿烈正拿着手机这照一张那照一张。

朴灿烈一转身，手机的摄像头对着都暻秀，朴灿烈快速地按下快门，然后开口说道:"暻秀，smile~"

都暻秀完全无视他，快步向前走去。

"暻秀啊！"

都暻秀也不理在身后叫他的朴灿烈，径直地往前走。

"就知道你不好好给我拍照。还好有偷拍一张。"朴灿烈露出得意的笑。

朴灿烈热衷于照相，更热衷偷拍和抓拍不爱照相的都暻秀。他不爱整理手机的图片，但唯独给都暻秀建了一个相册。如果哪天朴灿烈的手机丢失了，别人翻开相册，一定会认为这个手机的主人是都暻秀的狂热私生饭呢。

最新的这张照片里，都暻秀睡眼惺忪，头发有些蓬乱，他穿着超长黑色羽绒服，呆呆地立在雪地里。

"真可爱。"朴灿烈盯着照片痴痴地笑，好一会才回神去追已经到店门口的都暻秀。

等待的时候，朴灿烈掏出手机给都暻秀看他刚才拍的照片。

"你看，这个雪人忘了安鼻子，哈哈…"

"……"

"那个外国人竟然只穿着短袖，真厉害哎！"

"……"

"这一排小鸟停在电线杆上，它们不冷吗？"

“……”

都暻秀揉揉眼睛。

"爷爷奶奶这么冷还出来，千万别感冒啊。"

"雪融化了要结冰的，你可要小心。"

"我跟你说……"

"您的拿铁好了，请小心烫。"

"谢谢。"

"暻……"

一根吸管塞进了朴灿烈的嘴里。

都暻秀喝一口自己的拿铁，淡淡的笑在脸上蔓延开来。

"雪天真好，是吧？"

都暻秀的眼睛像两颗刚洗过还带水的葡萄，笑得弯弯的看朴灿烈。

叼着吸管的朴灿烈直愣愣地盯着忽然明朗的都暻秀，无意识地吸了一大口热饮。

"啊，烫！"朴灿烈跳起来，痛苦地捂住嘴。

"没事吧？"

"没事没事。"

"没事？那脸怎么这么红？"

"啊？是吗？"

朴灿烈用手摸摸脸。

"怎么样了？"都暻秀担心地凑过来，想要看得更清楚些。

都暻秀的脸越来越近，朴灿烈的脸越来越烫。朴灿烈退后两步，忙左右摆手。

"真的没事！"

都暻秀退了回去。"好吧，下次小心一点。"

"哦，哦……"

"宿舍里的牛奶没了，我们顺便去买吧。"

"好……"

都暻秀走在前面，朴灿烈在后面跟着，低着头也不看路。

都暻秀停下来转过身。"想什么呢，过来啊。"

"来了。"朴灿烈小步地跑到都暻秀身边。

都暻秀摸摸肚子。"买完了牛奶就回去吧，我饿了。"

"好…"

两人肩并肩地走着。朴灿烈偷偷去看都暻秀，都暻秀一边小口喝着拿铁，一边认真地走着路。头上有一撮刘海翘了起来，朴灿烈想也没想，手就伸了过去。

都暻秀突然看过来。"干什么？"

朴灿烈猛地收回手，转而举起双臂，伸了个懒腰。"啊，天气真好…"

都暻秀奇怪地看他一眼。

"走啦，买完赶紧回去。"

都暻秀脚步快了一些，朴灿烈又被落在后面。

朴灿烈站在原地，迷茫地盯着自己的手。

"手啊，你怎么回事？朴灿烈，你怎么回事？"

"灿烈！"

发现朴灿烈又落在后面的都暻秀回过身叫他，都暻秀小小的一只立在前方，手臂举得高高的冲他招手。

朴灿烈的心猛地一空！脑袋里只有一个想法环绕着:都暻秀，全天下最可爱的人。

是因为暻秀太可爱了吗？

是的…朴灿烈想一想，点点头。

是吗？

是的！

朴灿烈再一次猛点头，心里有了定论：没错，都怪暻秀太可爱了嘛！

"暻秀，等等我！"朴灿烈向都暻秀跑去。

雪停在他上翘的发梢，风吹起他敞开的衣领，朴灿烈扬起了嘴角，连冬天也为他融化。

回去的时候，两人碰见一脸不悦的吴世勋出来倒垃圾。

"世勋啊。"

"哦？哥——"吴世勋说着就挂到了都暻秀身上。嘴里小声嘟囔着:"俊勉哥又指示我干活……"

这时，雪忽然下大了。

朴灿烈想起在网上曾看到有网友说雪是甜的，他便接了一小点雪，兴奋地捧到都暻秀面前。

"暻秀，听说雪是甜的，我们尝尝？"

都暻秀一脸严肃地看着他:"你知道现在的雪有多脏吗？"

吴世勋伸手接住一点往嘴里放。

都暻秀一把拉住吴世勋的手，皱起眉头，"不许跟朴灿烈学。"说着就拍掉了吴世勋手里的雪。

"哥……"吴世勋不满的语气里带着鼻音。

都暻秀转身上了楼，吴世勋跟上去环住都暻秀的肩膀。

"暻秀你等等我嘛。"朴灿烈长腿几步跟上。

"啊…灿烈哥，楼梯这么窄你就不要挤过来了……"

"那你下去啦。"

"哥下去。"

"你下去。"

"我先来的！"

"我是哥啊！"

都暻秀停住向上迈的腿，转而后退了几个台阶，让朴灿烈和吴世勋在前边。抬手在两个人的屁股上又狠又准的打了一下。

两个吵闹的小鬼惊呼痛。

"上楼，快点！"

"是——"朴灿烈和吴世勋齐声答道。

 

早上准备好，全员到电台录制sing for you的回归舞台。

都暻秀和成员们站在楼道里等待一会就开始的彩排，大大地打了个哈欠。

今天因为早起睡眠不够充足，朴灿烈却跟没事人一样，精力充沛地和边伯贤玩着手游。

真好，都暻秀有些羡慕地想。

边伯贤又一次打赢了朴灿烈，作出胜利的手势，屡战屡败的朴灿烈转而向吴世勋挑战。

“诺，你的手机。”金钟仁递给正寻找的吴世勋。

“谢啦。”吴世勋接过来拍了一下他的肩膀，转身和朴灿烈比起赛来。

金钟仁在一旁带着审视的目光看吴世勋，回忆刚刚发生的事情。

在待机室拍摄合影留念的时候，沙发坐不下所有人。

“哥，坐这来。”吴世勋坐下拍拍大腿，招呼都暻秀过来。

他指的坐，是坐在他大腿上。

金钟仁一下子将视线聚焦到吴世勋身上。

都暻秀想也没想，揽住吴世勋的肩头就坐了上去。

都暻秀捂嘴打了一个哈欠。

“没睡好么？嗯？”吴世勋伸手将掉在都暻秀脸上的一根睫毛擦掉，揽着都暻秀的腰，稍微调整了一下姿势。

因为身形差，都暻秀此刻是依偎在吴世勋怀里的。

因为队友间太过熟悉，这样暧昧的姿势，谁也不曾有疑义。

自然到旁若无人。

经纪人拍手，说道:“好了，看镜头。”

金钟仁这才收回快控制不住要冒火的眼神。

如果不是吴世勋之前显露的意味模糊的态度，他不会意识到，这个经常用来解决位子太挤的办法，是如此亲昵，如此令人恼火。

 

边伯贤走到站在角落里的都暻秀身边。

"暻秀啊！"

边伯贤兴致冲冲却又遭到了都暻秀冷淡的回应。

边伯贤不甘心，坏心地去捏都暻秀的脸，都暻秀侧过头躲开了，懒懒地又打了一个哈欠。

见都暻秀无精打采的模样，边伯贤关心地凑过去。

"暻秀，很困吗？"

"还好。"

边伯贤安静地站在都暻秀身边，让他稍微靠着自己。

"呀，伯贤过来啊，灿烈那小子又输了！"金钟大笑得上气不接下气地走到他们面前。

"你们俩干什么呢？"

"没什么啊。"

金钟大想要逗弄都暻秀便凑过去。边伯贤和都暻秀站在一起，他左看看右看看，突然捂着肚子大笑，说:“暻秀，你比伯贤矮这么多啊！”

都暻秀没有反应，边伯贤却一皱眉，不服气地反驳道:“才没有，暻秀不比我矮。”

金钟大伸出手在都暻秀头顶晃动:“你看，头顶比你低。”

边伯贤搂住都暻秀的肩膀:“我们一样高啊。”

金钟大眼睛在两人身上转悠，笑道:“我说暻秀比你矮，你怎么比暻秀还急？”

“我……”

边伯贤张嘴想随口回过去，头一转眼睛望进了都暻秀带笑的双眸，耳边嗡嗡作响，好似有鼓声由远及近传来，想好的话都抛在脑后。

都暻秀还在看他，边伯贤窘迫极了，全然没有了平时的厚脸皮。

他把手放到都暻秀的头顶，郑重其事地说:“我们暻秀啊，不矮，正好。”

金钟大和都暻秀笑起来，为了这没来由的偏袒而笑。

都暻秀的嘴角，眼角，眉尾，甚至连他的发梢都带着发甜的笑意，边伯贤心头一颤，视线匆匆转向别处。

"exo上台彩排了——"

都暻秀同成员们起身往舞台上走。

边伯贤这才大呼一口气，双手掩面，身体正面紧紧地贴在墙上，像是要与墙融为一体。

老天啊，让我钻进最深最深的地缝里永远也别出来了……

 

“伯贤啊，干什么呢，赶紧上台了！”

金俊勉喊边伯贤快上舞台，又检查还有没有脱队的成员，果真还有两个活宝玩游戏玩得天昏地暗。

金俊勉上前抽走朴灿烈和吴世勋的手机，在比他高出不少的两个弟弟头上狠狠地打了两下。

“干什么呢！上台排练了！”

“啊，糟糕！”玩得兴致正高的朴灿烈这才回到现实世界，慌张的往舞台跑去。

吴世勋则伸个懒腰，慢悠悠地往舞台方向走。

金俊勉叫住吴世勋。“世勋，今天有空的时候和我谈谈。”

“我知道哥要说什么。”吴世勋有些不耐烦地挑起眉，“都说不接通告了，怎么就是不放过我呢？我直接跟公司谈好了。”

金俊勉忙拉住吴世勋。“别胡闹，先跟哥谈谈好吗？”

“哥说了那么多遍不累吗？”

吴世勋不再给金俊勉开口的机会，迈开长腿大步地往前走。

排练的过程中，金俊勉在自己的部分频繁出错，不停地给工作人员道歉。

“哎，难道我不中用了吗？”金俊勉挫败地垂下头。

成员们担心地看着队长。

而深知这是队长苦肉计的吴世勋无奈地叹口气，走到队长身边揉揉他的肩。

“好吧，哥，等回宿舍我们再谈。”

可怜样的金俊勉一笑，表情顿时晴空万里。“好好，你肯谈就好。”

金俊绵拍了一下吴世勋的后脑勺。“我们崽子真乖！”

吴世勋摸着被拍的脑袋，面带嫌弃地躲开了傻笑的哥哥。

接下来的排练就很顺利了。正式录制的sing for you舞台也得到了粉丝们的热烈应援。

一切日程按部就班的展开。


	13. 十二

夜幕徐徐降临……

都暻秀结束今天的舞台后独自去公司练习冬专的歌曲，从公司出来又在一家新开的寿司店吃晚饭，等出来的时候已经是晚上八点了。

“现在回宿舍么？”经纪人永顺哥一边发动车一边问他。

“是的，哥。”

都暻秀坐在副驾驶上，看着窗外发呆。忽然想起来永顺哥前几天去参加相亲，便转头开口问道：“哥，相亲还顺利么？”

经纪人的脸一下子变成了苦瓜相。

“唉，快别提了。原来人家见我是因为我是exo的经纪人，一上来就问我要伯贤的签名。下次见面之前，一定要问清楚是不是孩子们的粉丝……艾古，我们exo的超凡魅力啊……”

“哥不要气馁。”

“苦命的我啊，拉扯着几个孩子，连个女朋友都谈不上……”

都暻秀被逗笑。

车行驶到了小区外。都暻秀叫经纪人将车停下。

“哥，送到这里就好了。”

“不送到楼下么？”

“不用了，我想走回去。”

“哥辛苦了，路上小心。”

“明天见。”

都暻秀礼貌地弯腰道别，冲经纪人挥挥手。

关上车门，都暻秀一哆嗦。

下过雪的寒夜更为冰冷。而冰冷也让昏昏欲睡的都暻秀变得清醒了，清新的空气也叫人愉快。

有清理干净的大道不走，都暻秀偏偏要走覆盖着白雪的小道，雪地上印下他的脚印。

眼前就是宿舍所在的楼了。

楼门被推开，一个戴着羽绒服帽子的高个子走出来。

那人朝都暻秀走过来，走到他面前时突然伸手抓住了他的手臂。

“你是谁？！”都暻秀吓一跳。

那人摘下帽子，“哥，是我。”吴世勋的脸露了出来。

“世勋啊。”都暻秀松了一口气。

“这么晚要去哪？”

“我也不知道。”

怎么会出门不知道要去哪呢？都暻秀奇怪地看着他。

楼门又被打开，金俊勉气呼呼地走出来。“呀，吴世勋！”

吴世勋惊恐地回头。

金俊勉看到他便怒目而视，气势汹汹地指着他。“吴世勋我话还没说完呢，你往哪跑！”

“完了……哥跟我走！”

“去哪？喂！”

都暻秀被吴世勋抓住手，突然就被带着奔跑起来。

“你给我回来！吴世勋！！”金俊勉的怒吼在身后传来。

吴世勋拉着他在这寒冷的夜里飞奔。也不知跑了几条街，吴世勋终于在都暻秀体力不支之前停了下来。

两个人来到了一块小公园的空地上。

都暻秀双手撑着膝盖大口地喘着气，呼出白色的哈气。

“世勋，呼……你跑什么……”

“不跑就会被骂啊……”

都暻秀起身一巴掌打在吴世勋胸口上。

“啊！哥打我做什么！”吴世勋吃痛地揉着胸口。

“下次跑不许拉着我！”

“哦……”

吴世勋耸拉下嘴角可怜地看着都暻秀，都暻秀瞪他，不一会两人一块笑了出来。

一起坐在椅子上，抬头看着被周围挺拔的大树圈出一个圆的夜空，夜空如洗，深色天空被几颗明亮的星星点缀。

“真漂亮啊……”吴世勋感叹着，突然打了个喷嚏。

“这个吴世勋，气死我了！”

金俊勉一巴掌拍在桌子上，桌子腿跟着抖三抖。

成员们害怕地绕着怒发冲冠的队长走，谁也不敢上前。

吴世勋仍旧不为所动，无论他怎么努力劝说吴世勋接下电影，他也不答应。

“世道变这么好了吗？不要资源还要大把大把地塞给我呢，我是不是应该感激涕零？”

“人气是虚无的。就算现在人气高又有什么用？以后呢？现在的高人气能维持一年，再维持个两年，三年，难道还能维持一辈子？”

“因为留住人气就做自己不想做的事情，渐渐地忘记了自己的理想。等到失去人气了之后，理想也被自己忘却了，那我还能剩下什么?”

吴世勋摆出一副语重心长的样子，道理说得一套又一套，金俊勉都快被绕进去了。

金俊勉气得问他：“好啊，理想是么？那你告诉我你的理想究竟是什么？”

“我的理想啊……”

吴世勋翘着腿一副吊儿郎当的模样。“尝遍天下美食，赏过所有绝景，然后整日游手好闲……哥，你说这理想怎么样，好不好，棒不棒？”

“吴世勋……”

吴世勋眼见金俊勉要发飙，夺门而出，飞奔着下了楼。

金俊勉最后还是没抓住他。

“什么天下美食，什么所有绝景，净跟我说些打马虎眼的瞎话！”

“还敢不等我说完就逃跑……”

“好啊好，胆子长肥了……可我这队长也不是白当的，我不信我治不了你！”

“今天你要是敢回来……”金俊勉手里上下挥舞着不知道从哪里找出来的鸡毛掸子，“我就打得你屁股开花！”

躲在门后的成员们一抖，匆忙给吴世勋打电话。

“接了没？”

“没有，一直无人接听。”

“发短信叫他今晚别回来了，我看队长的怒火一时半会是消不掉喽……”金钟大摇头。

金钟仁往嘴里塞一口薯片，在一旁，对这个同龄朋友要挨打的事情上幸灾乐祸。

“两个老幺没一个让人省心的。”金钟大说道。

所有人将视线移到屋子里最小的弟弟身上。

其中朴灿烈和边伯贤看着他，另有所思。

“我？我怎么了？”金钟仁露出不明所以的表情。

几个哥哥默契地叹口气。

成员聚在一个屋子里谁也不敢出去，无聊之余一块组队打起游戏来。打得热火朝天之下，便逐渐地将要受到可怕惩罚的吴世勋抛在脑后了。

“说吧，今天又因为什么让队长生气了？”

吴世勋反驳道：“什么叫又，又？说的好像我一直让俊勉哥生气一样，我平时可乖了，今天，今天只是非常少见的事情……真的……”

吴世勋在都暻秀的注视下越说越心虚。吴世勋挠了一下鼻子。

“是什么事情？”

“公司让我拍电影，我拒绝了。”

和都暻秀估计的一样。

“为什么？这是一次很好的尝试。”

“我不喜欢演戏。我只想做exo的吴世勋而已。”

“世勋，不给自己机会多尝试几次，怎么知道不喜欢呢？有些事，是做了才明白。”

有些事是做了才明白。可有些事一旦做了，就无法回头，吴世勋想到。

“世勋？”都暻秀见吴世勋出神了，叫了他一声。

“哥，你有时会想到他们么？”

“谁？”

吴世勋低头没有回答，都暻秀想了一下，明白了他的意思。

“会的，刚开始会经常想，毕竟我们曾经在一起训练生活那么久。”

都暻秀撩开吴世勋随风凌乱的额发，吴世勋抬眸望他。

乌黑的眼眸承载着化不开的忧郁，清冷的面容在这夜里越发显得寂寞。

“世勋，该放下了。任何事情都有因果，世上没有纯粹的好与坏。他们做出这样的决定，是因为有更想要追求的目标。”

“虽然这样说很残忍，但是，得到一些东西总要付出代价。”

吴世勋扯出一抹轻笑：“我们这些人里，还有谁能比他们更懂这个道理？”

一时两人陷入了沉默。

都暻秀先开口转过了话题：“世勋，不管怎样，这次机会难得。你要珍惜。”

吴世勋呼出白色哈气，说道："哥你知道么？我很羡慕你。哥的嗓音得天独厚，在我心里是exo名副其实的招牌主唱，而且演戏又那么专业，每次看哥演戏我都感叹，怎么可以将角色诠释地那么深刻呢？”

“哥真是天赋秉异的人物，同龄人中再也没有像哥这样优秀的人了，换做我，我是绝对不行的。"

都暻秀笑着看他："没有人天生就会做好每一件事。"

“成功了还好，那如果失败呢？”

“失败的话就没有人看得到你的努力。但是这也可以让你永远像是雏鹰一样重新再挑战，不是么？”

“而且世勋，”都暻秀注视着吴世勋，他的眼睛像大海一样静默，但是里面的水光又如海鸟激起的浪花一样耀眼。

“你是会站在高处的人，我一直这样坚信着。”

刹那间，吴世勋的眸光被点亮。

纵使他人对自己说尽千言万语，也都抵不过都暻秀这一句话。

吴世勋打趣道：“那我站的太高，看不到我了可怎么办？”

"看得到的。"都暻秀扬起头看天空。

"你看星星离我们有几万，几十万甚至几百万光年那么远，我们不是一样也能看到它们吗？"

"那是因为它在发光。"

"是啊…世勋，"都暻秀转而看向吴世勋。"你难道不知道，你也如此么？况且所有能让世人发现闪光的事物都在高处，所以你登得越高，越会有人看到你。"

吴世勋望着他。"那哥呢，会看到我吗？"

"我？嗯……如果你登得足够高的话。我可是眼界很高的人啊。"都暻秀开玩笑地说。

望着眼前的人，吴世勋的心里已经有了决定。

“回去么？”

“俊勉哥这么生气，估计今晚回不去了。”吴世勋伸了个懒腰。

“那我走了。”

“哥不许走！”吴世勋着急地用双臂抱住都暻秀，“哥怎么可以丢下我一个人？”

“惹俊勉哥生气的人是你，我才不要陪着你受冻。”都暻秀挣扎着想摆脱吴世勋。

“不行不行，哥要陪我——”一米八几的大个就这么耍赖地跺着脚，抱着他不松手。

都暻秀无奈，也实在是挣脱不开吴世勋，只得服软。

都暻秀望着天，吴世勋的头乖巧地靠着他的肩膀，像小孩子一样。而他身后抵着的宽阔胸膛，和环绕着他的有力双臂，却让都暻秀不得不承认，曾经那个说话总是奶声奶气的吴世勋，已经长大了。

"真好，就我和哥两个人。"吴世勋小声嘟囔道。

吴世勋的头在肩膀上磨蹭着，发丝磨得脖颈很痒。

都暻秀笑着推搡他。"很痒……这么大别撒娇了。"

"这是对哥才有的特殊待遇，哥~"已经具备成年男子磁性嗓音的吴世勋用孩子气的语调说着。

如果也像这样和俊勉哥撒撒娇，也就不会总让哥那么生气了。

一阵风吹过来。两人双双打了个寒颤。

"啊……真冷……"吴世勋将都暻秀抱得更紧了。

终究是耐不住这么冷的天气，都暻秀给队长拨通了电话。

“哥，世勋和我在一起。”

“嗯，和他谈过了，他已经在反省了……”都暻秀侧头看吴世勋，吴世勋抱着他不服气地扭过头去。“真的有在反省。”都暻秀顺着吴世勋的头发。

“我们一会就回去。哥放心吧。”

"回去我是不会道歉的。"吴世勋转过来看都暻秀，黑白分明的眼睛里透着倔强。

"世勋啊……你这样下去是真的会被打的……"

果不其然，吴世勋一回到宿舍就被成员们制住，结结实实挨了一顿打。

次日，当金俊勉看到吴世勋捂着屁股在床上研读剧本的时候，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

揉了揉眼睛确定这是真的，他激动地狠拍大腿。

崽儿，你终于开窍了！

吴世勋看着泪眼婆娑的金俊勉，露出受不了的表情。

这哥可真是感情丰富啊……


	14. 十三

连续的打歌和电影拍摄还未结束，都暻秀一刻也无法停歇。

下午刚结束舞台，都暻秀便又赶忙来到片场。电影拍摄接近尾声，为了进度每个人都在加紧工作。

“暻秀啊！”

正坐着看剧本的都暻秀抬头，负责成员影视资源的允智小姐活力满满地冲他打招呼。

“你好。”都暻秀起身，浅笑着点头回应。

允智走到他面前。“暻秀，电影快拍摄完了吧，恭喜你要熬出头了。”

“是啊，总算是没有影响进度。”

“不愧是暻秀啊！你实在太厉害了，请一直加油！”

在这样密集的行程里，还能一到电影拍摄现场就进入状态。没有高度的自制力与集中力是绝对不可能做到的。且在同时兼顾打歌，准备歌谣祭和演唱会的情况下还能完全跟上电影拍摄日程。允智不得不佩服都暻秀。

“谢谢你，我会的。”

“世勋也接了电影，最近非常用功的在提升演技呢。”

“本来之前一直没有听公司说过世勋有拍戏的计划，也没听过世勋有这方面的想法，突然演电影还让我一时有些惊讶。不过实际沟通下来，世勋是一个非常有自己想法的孩子，在对角色的理解上比我想象得更深刻，展现了完全不同表面的成熟一面，让我放心了许多。”

“永远勇于尝试，乐此不疲，如此才能成为exo的一员吧。”允智感叹道。

都暻秀在一旁听着弯起嘴角，打心底为吴世勋自豪。

“还有伯贤……伯贤也有意参演电视剧，目前还在商议中。最近我们见面的次数也增加了……”允智说到边伯贤，语气中带着不易察觉的羞涩，细心如暻秀，才在里面听出了更深层的含义。都暻秀看允智的眼光，不自觉就多了审视的意味。

允智不知想到了什么，突然笑了一下。

“允智，允智？”

允智从自己的回想中清醒过来，为自己的失态感到丢人，脸颊微微泛红。

“抱歉，我走神了……”

“没关系，最近工作还是太多了吧？”

“还好，其实已经适应了，我们刚才说到哪里？”

“说到伯贤……”

“伯贤，啊，伯贤他人真的很不错吧？人很帅气，性格直爽，对人又照顾周到，不过他有自己的界限，总让我有距离感……”允智说到一半，突然意识到自己讲了不应该对都暻秀讲的话，连忙捂住嘴。

而都暻秀对她只是一直露着温和的笑容，并没有太在意她的话。在他的目光里，允智安心下来。

“伯贤也是很认真努力的人，哈哈……真的很棒。”允智不自在地笑笑。

“那今后也要允智多为成员们费心了，辛苦你了。”都暻秀帮允智圆场。

“没有啦，这是我的本职工作。”

导演助理跑过来叫都暻秀过来拍摄。

允智这才想起来什么，说道：“啊，我来是有正经事要和暻秀说的，闲聊都忘记了。”

“那等我拍摄回来再讲还来得及么？请在这里等我吧。”

“实在不好意思……不用在意我，我会一直等着的，拍摄加油了！”

都暻秀礼貌地鞠躬，跟着导演助理去拍摄了。

这一拍摄便过去了两个小时。

都暻秀回去找允智。“允智，让你久等了。”

都暻秀递过去一杯热水。允智感激地道谢。

“虽然有些匆忙，我带了公司为你挑选的一些新剧本。到了年末，投递过来的剧本一下子堆积很多，有一些需要在这两个月回复的我便带给你了，我现在只是简单跟你说明，之后希望你抽空看一下。”

“好的。”

都暻秀和允智聊完工作，有些疲惫地揉揉眉头。

独自找了一个地方休息，打开手机，kakao里有朴灿烈的新消息，他点开。

首先映入眼帘的是一张照片。照片中，一朵黄色野花开在雪地里。照片配着一段简单的文字：冬日里顽强存活的生命。

往下滑，又是一张照片。

一只戴着帽子的金毛犬超级开心地看着镜头，有一只大手放在它的头顶。

来电台录节目的路上看到的小家伙，名字叫coco，超级Q吧？？😜😊😋(◦˙▽˙◦)

真是，这人不好好工作都在干些什么啊？

都暻秀这样想着，嘴角却不自觉翘了起来。

这时朴灿烈又发来一条信息:力量的支配者，魅力演员都暻秀，cheer up！！！💪👍👏

都暻秀回复:kkkkkkkk，谢谢你灿烈。

不到三秒朴灿烈就回了过来。

灿烈（朴灿烈的备注名称）：

天！！！！

我这是在做梦么？！

暻秀先生终于在线了！(∗❛ั∀❛ั∗)✧*😃😃😃😃👍✌🎉🎉🎉✨✨

好久不见，暻秀先生身体一直健康么？我想您还是和以前一样帅气吧。😊😊

这又是什么花样？

都暻秀想了想，还是配合地回复道:托你的福一直很健康。我还是一如既往的帅气，和灿烈先生一样。

灿烈：☺您太会夸人了，我都不好意思了……还有您口才真好，崇拜您，尊敬您，鞠躬……

过奖了kkk。

灿烈：您在做什么呢？我在录节目，现在是休息时间。

我还在拍摄电影。

灿烈：哇，又有新作啦？👍👍👍一直有关注您的作品，我是都暻秀先生的粉丝☺~~~期待您的电影，到时我一定会去看的！

真是太感谢了。

灿烈：哪里哪里，能和我的偶像说话，您不知道我有多激动呢~~~~⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄

都暻秀被逗得咯咯笑。

"暻秀，要拍摄了！"导演助理在呼唤他。

"好的，我马上来。"都暻秀起身冲他点头。

我要开始拍摄了。

灿烈：嗯嗯，我也要录节目了。和您聊天很愉快，暻秀先生有空的时候请一定一定要联系我啊！☺☺☺☺☺ (*^▽^*) 

我会的，kkkk

都暻秀收起手机，之前的倦意已经消散许多。

等到终于结束了一天的拍摄日程，又已经深夜了。

不巧今天经纪人的车抛锚，都暻秀只能自己想办法回家。都暻秀回去拿自己的东西，允智竟然还在那里。

“允智xi，还有什么事么？”

“没事了，只是我刚才在看材料，一时就忘了时间。暻秀你的工作结束了么？”

“刚刚结束。我正准备收拾东西回去。”

“经纪人已经到了？”

“永顺哥的车坏了，今天我只好自己回去。”

“暻秀有开车来么？”

“没有。”

“那我送你回去吧。”

“这太麻烦你了……”都暻秀想到允智是公司的同事，虽然送他回去也没什么，可是如果碰到小区附近的粉丝或者记者，被误会的话对允智一个女生就不好了。

允智看出他的担心。“没关系，这么晚了应该没有人了，我会绕过正门，直接送你到地下停车库的。”

这么晚都暻秀也不好打车，见允智这么说，他也就没再推脱。“那麻烦你了。”

 

金钟仁走进地下车库，打算从地下车库的电梯上楼。一辆白色别克从身旁驶过，车停在前方左侧的车位。从副驾驶下来的人叫金钟仁停住了脚步。

“停在这里就可以了。”车停进车位，都暻秀解下安全带。

“允智，一会你右拐就会看到出口标志。”

“好的，我明白了。”

都暻秀关上车门。

“哥。”都暻秀闻声转头。

“钟仁？”

金钟仁走过来一把揽过他的肩头，朝车里礼貌地点头。

“您好。”金钟仁想看看，这么晚究竟是谁送暻秀哥回来的。

“是钟仁啊，好久不见。”

金钟仁揽着都暻秀的手臂更紧了些，他用目光隐隐打量着这位小姐。

金钟仁觉得面前的人脸熟，但不记得在哪里见过。

他表面上并没有露出疑惑的神态，只是又礼貌地点了下头。

“太晚了，请赶紧回去吧。”

“钟仁在我就放心了，你们也快上去吧。”

“今天麻烦你了，路上请小心。”

“我会的，再见啦。”

都暻秀一直看着允智的车驶出视野。

“那是谁？”

“负责我们影视工作的公司职员，允智xi，你不记得了么？”

金钟仁在脑海里搜寻，“哦，想起来了。”公司里确实有这位员工，只不过当时主要负责他作品的工作人员并不是这位允智小姐，所以他记得不是很深。

“上楼吧。”

金钟仁若有所思地跟着都暻秀走到电梯门前。

摁下按钮，金钟仁将挡眼的留海向后梳。

“已经和允智小姐亲近到可以开车送回家的程度了么？”

“不是这样的。”

“是因为今天永顺哥的车坏了，允智又正好来片场和我谈事情，所以才顺便送我回来。”

"你不要乱想。"都暻秀加了一句。

"我不会乱想。"

金钟仁扯出一个笑。单肩背过都暻秀的包。

“钟仁，我自己背就好。”

都暻秀伸手想拿回来，金钟仁顺势握住了他的手。

“我只是嫉妒。”金钟仁毫不掩饰地说。

这时电梯门开了，金钟仁拉着都暻秀进了电梯。

都暻秀站在金钟仁身旁，顿时有些不知所措。

钟仁说这话是什么意思？难道……他要坦白了么？

都暻秀看着两人牵着的手，握住也不是，收回也不是。反观金钟仁，主动将两人的手变成十指相扣，拉过都暻秀让他更靠近自己。

金钟仁的侧脸隐约透着冷峻，都暻秀抬眼小心翼翼地观察他。

生气了？

“哥偷看我干什么？”

“嗯？”

“是因为你弟弟我长得太帅了，是吧？”金钟仁转头冲他眨眼，开起玩笑来。

笑起来的模样与平时并无两样，看起来金钟仁对于刚才的话也不想多做解释，都暻秀回以金钟仁一个微笑。

“是啊，我弟弟超帅。”

因为都暻秀直白的赞美，金钟仁满意的笑中带了点害羞。

“哦，对了，今天你帽子丢在待机室了。”都暻秀从背包里掏出来递给金钟仁。

“啊，我回来就一直找呢，原来哥帮我捡回来了，谢谢哥。”金钟仁接过来立马就戴到了头上，和玩具失而复得的大男孩一样。

“不要再丢三落四了。”

“好的，我会注意的。”

虽然金钟仁每次都这样保证，但下次他保准还是会丢东西。都暻秀无奈地摇头。

都暻秀想起一个问题：“今天为什么从地下车库上楼？”

“哦，那是因为我……”金钟仁露出有些慌张的神色。

"又偷出去了？"

"哦……今天不是打电动！我去公司练舞了。本来队长和编舞老师都不同意着，但今天宿舍只有我和队长，所以我趁俊勉哥出去参加行程就出来了。”

“我估计着时间点回来的，怕从正门走遇到队长，所以就从地下车库上来了。哥你也知道，我被俊勉哥唠叨怕了。"金钟仁用手挠着头发，一脸不好意思。

“怎么了，为什么不同意你练舞？”

“是不是腰伤又犯了？”都暻秀着急地问。

“没有……”

“怎么会没有？老师都让你休息了。”

“真没事。”

都暻秀皱眉担心地看着他。

“只是有些痛，一点点痛。”金钟仁不得不回答。

见都暻秀更担心了，金钟仁赶紧解释。“我有贴药的，而且今天没有练很长时间，动作也没有用力。”

“伤是小事，可舞必须练。台上十分钟，台下十年功。如果不勤练，有些细节就会忘记，动作细微的生疏都会影响整个舞蹈的效果。哥你明白的。”

都暻秀当然明白，但又不可能不紧张。

两人从电梯里出来，开门进了屋。都暻秀给金钟仁换药。

金钟仁两腿交叉坐到沙发上，脱掉外层的衣服，只剩下一件薄衫。拉起后背的衣服，药膏贴满了整个背部。

都暻秀倒吸一口冷气。

虽然已经见惯金钟仁满是膏药的后背，但仍觉触目惊心。

都暻秀小心地揭下一片片药膏，用湿毛巾将后背擦干净，防止皮肤过敏。再用干毛巾擦一遍，以免金钟仁受凉。

金钟仁的两块肩胛骨突起，后背犹如宽阔的山脊。

金钟仁是舞台上的主心骨，现在这个弟弟已经能扛起整个团队了。

"你放心吧，我什么也不会说。"都暻秀一边贴上新的药膏一边说道。

“谢谢哥。让哥担心了，对不起……”

“知道我担心就一定注意身体，好好吃饭，保证睡眠，按时上药，不要生病也不要再受伤。”

“好，都听哥的。”

"还有，你早就成年了，偷偷出去打电动这种事情还是不要做了。"

"可是……好吧，哥……"

"以后光明正大地出去玩，知道没？"

"是……啊？"金钟仁想要转身。

"别动，我还没完呢。"

"哦。"金钟仁乖乖地一动不动。

都暻秀贴完药膏，整理好金钟仁的衣服。

“快穿上毛衣，别着凉。”

“好。"

都暻秀准备起身，却被金钟仁从背后抱住。

金钟仁的身形完全包裹住了他，这个怀抱带着药草的味道和淡淡的香水味。

“怎么了？”

金钟仁叫都暻秀侧头看他。

“哥，我是好弟弟吧？”金钟仁帅气的脸带着满是认真的表情。

“嗯，当然是。”

“我是最听话，最懂事的吧？”

“嗯。”

“所以在队里……哥是不是最喜欢我？”

“钟仁……”

“那就只担心我吧。”

“请只看着我吧。”

眼神里没有更深层的占有欲，只是一个至诚的请求。

在这赤诚热烈的目光中，有一刻，都暻秀的心不受控制地加速跳动。

“钟仁呐……”

金钟仁紧张地收回目光，放开他起身往厨房走。

"好饿，宿舍里没什么吃的么？"

都暻秀松了一口气，身体陷进沙发里。

团里的很多成员都是从练习生开始便认识的，金钟仁是其中之一。

都暻秀还记得刚见他的时候，初三刚抽条长起来的金钟仁还是个特别害羞的大男孩，那时候冲他一笑，夸他一句，金钟仁就会不好意思。

他与或乖巧懂事、或调皮捣蛋的同龄孩子最大的不同是，金钟仁只是为舞而生。

金钟仁的舞，燃着火。

这是都暻秀第一次见到金钟仁跳舞时的想法。他纯粹地热爱着舞蹈，真挚又专一。

只要在跳舞，金钟仁就是快乐的，你看他，就仿佛在看全天下最幸福的人，他的舞蹈叫人掺不得半点嫉妒，谁也无法忽视他炙热的心，谁也不得不被他感染。

相比于以后成为歌手，都暻秀觉得金钟仁更可能成为舞者，他曾认为金钟仁会离开公司，但他最终还是走上了歌手这条路。

成为exo的预备成员后，公司将他定为主推。

本来已经日夜苦练的金钟仁又承担下超额的训练量，导致刚出道那会就有严重的腰伤，连出道舞台都是带伤上台。

公司要的是震撼，惊艳；要的是不同寻常，无与伦比；要的是一个站在舞台中心，让全世界瞩目的exo领舞。

金钟仁做到了。

可公司没有想过，那不是一个刚满18岁的少年能够完全消化的任务。

可金钟仁从未停下，即使受过挫折，也流过泪，但最终他都坚持了下来。为了不耽误队伍的演出，很多时刻他都默默忍受伤痛，表演结束后大家才看出他的异样。

这样努力又懂事，遇到困难，伤痛，哪怕质疑，也只是怀抱梦想埋头苦练。

在金钟仁还是十几岁少年的时候，他就背负了太多人的期望。

所以金钟仁孩子气的玩笑，生气，贪睡，不善言谈，丢三落四，都暻秀都偏心地认为那是应该的，不成熟才是他该有的模样。没有人会因此责备他。

对从练习生时期开始，他就多加照顾的弟弟，都暻秀总是有无限的关心，无限的包容。

正是因为这样，如今才会于心不忍。

当钟仁和他讲明的那一天来临，他要怎么办？


	15. 十四

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

12月25日圣诞节，今天音乐银行准备了圣诞节特辑，后台比平时更为忙碌，走廊里的人摩肩接踵。

“exo请准备——”舞台助理用扬声器大声地重复了三遍。

都暻秀因为整理耳机线而落在队伍后面，朴灿烈站在舞台入口等他，借着身高优势，他一眼就找到了人群中的都暻秀，冲他喊道：“暻秀啊别着急，小心过来！”

“不好意思请让一下，借过一下。”都暻秀尽量不碰到人，在拥挤的人群中穿梭。

眼看着就要到朴灿烈面前了，都暻秀突然被绊倒。

“暻秀！”在跌倒的前一刻朴灿烈猛地抓住了他的肩膀。

“没事吧？”朴灿烈扶起他，脸上满是紧张。

“没事。”都暻秀露出一个安抚的笑。

朴灿烈总是充满善意温和的眼睛此时蹿腾起火苗，气势汹汹地寻找那个绊倒都暻秀的凶手。

“别找了，我又没有事。”

“大家这么忙，难免的。快上台吧。”都暻秀晃晃朴灿烈，让他不要生气。朴灿烈这才放弃，大手裹住都暻秀的手，紧紧牵着往前走。都暻秀也抓住朴灿烈的手臂紧跟他的脚步，平安地上了舞台。

特辑总算顺利地结束了，最后在舞台上和台下粉丝挥手告别的时候，朴灿烈越过站位，神秘兮兮地靠过来。

朴灿烈搭住都暻秀的肩膀，凑到他的耳边说：“暻秀，今天不去片场的，对吧？”

“嗯。”

“我本来上台前就想跟你说的……”

“什么？”

朴灿烈支支吾吾地开口：“嗯……暻秀你又有几天没登kakao了吧？回去看一下新信息。”

都暻秀带着疑惑点点头。

上车的时候，朴灿烈一路拉着他，将他带到了最后一排靠窗的位子上。朴灿烈坐下来，意外地没有和成员们玩闹，而是安静地坐好，拿出手机浏览信息。

时不时偷瞄他的样子，让都暻秀觉得好玩。

都暻秀故意大动作的打开书包。

“哎，手机怎么不见了？”都暻秀奇怪地左右翻找。

“你在好好找一下，肯定就在书包里。”朴灿烈赶紧热心地帮忙，头都要伸到书包里去。

“会不会忘在待机室了？”

“不会，就在书包里，我刚才可是看着你放……”

“你……看着我放……？”都暻秀问道。朴灿烈突然禁音，漂亮的杏眼有些慌张地晃动。都暻秀压住笑。

“反正，我相信手机就在书包里。”朴灿烈躲着都暻秀的目光，坚定地说。

都暻秀从书包里拿出手机。

“啊，原来在这。”都暻秀松一口气，朴灿烈也跟着松一口气，他看向都暻秀，那神情仿佛在说：你看吧，我就说在这里。

都暻秀打开手机点开kakao，望一眼朴灿烈。朴灿烈此时漫不经心地用手指滑着黑屏的手机。

都暻秀打开新信息。

都是一些照片，晴朗的天空，快要融化的雪人，可爱的小孩或者是动物，白雪覆盖下的房屋……再加上简短的几句话。

他将注意力放到了最新的三张照片上。

没有文字解说。一张是橱窗里摆放着的拿破仑蛋糕，一张是广场中央立着的巨大圣诞树。

这两张图片所拍摄的地点，那是在练习生时期，都暻秀再熟悉不过的地方。

最后一张，是练习生时期两人在圣诞树前的合影。朴灿烈两只手的食指模拟驯鹿的角，放在自己头上。

朴灿烈藏着的小心思啊……

都暻秀看向朴灿烈。"灿烈，和我出去吧。"

"啊？去做什么？"朴灿烈眼睛里闪着期待的光。

"我们一起过圣诞节。"

都暻秀和朴灿烈戴好口罩，两人走在一起远离人群。

但圣诞夜的这一晚，街道上满是洋溢着幸福笑容的情侣，朋友，家人，没有人去注意他们两个。走着走着，他们也就放轻松了。

朴灿烈拿出摄像机，拍起都暻秀来。

朴灿烈竟然装着摄像机来。

“暻秀，请看这里~”都暻秀无视他看着街道的风景。

朴灿烈走到都暻秀正前方。“暻秀看过来~”

都暻秀躲避朴灿烈的镜头，朴灿烈拦住他前进的路，贴身靠过来，从上往下拍他。

他小劲地推开朴灿烈，可他又靠过来。

“你干什么？”

都暻秀被朴灿烈的无赖行为逗笑，茶色的圆眼弯起来。从朴灿烈的角度俯视去看，可爱至极。

“冲镜头打个招呼~~”

都暻秀无奈，冲镜头打了一声招呼。“你好，我是都暻秀。”

“你好，暻秀。啊！”

朴灿烈踩到石头，差点被绊倒。都暻秀眼疾手快地抓住他的手臂。

“你小心一点。”都暻秀让朴灿烈走在他身旁。

朴灿烈继续拍摄。“暻秀现在要去哪里？”

“现在要去买蛋糕。”

“特意来买蛋糕的吗？"

“嗯。这里有家店的拿破仑蛋糕很好吃，练习生的时候，我和灿烈常常来买，偶尔世勋也会来。圣诞节的时候还会特意和灿烈来一趟，然后沿街逛逛。”

“哇，还有这样的故事啊，美好的bromance~~”

“啊，今天正好是圣诞节，暻秀xi要怎么过呢？”

“因为出道以后就很忙了，虽然也偶尔来这里买蛋糕，但没有在圣诞节来过了。今年圣诞节刚好有些时间，所以来这里买蛋糕，顺便过节。”

“哦~那是一个人来的吗？还是和别人一起来的？”

这人干吗明知故问啊，都暻秀指着镜头有些赌气地说道：“和你一起来的，你，你！和朴灿烈一起来的。”

朴灿烈哈哈笑起来，握住都暻秀伸出的手指将它放下来，揉揉都暻秀的后脑勺。

“暻秀先生不要激动，节目还在拍摄中呢。”

“你要拍到什么时候啊？”

“都暻秀特别节目要一直拍摄哦。”

“不能停吗？”

“是的哦，要不然播出分量会不够的。”

“好吧好吧……”都暻秀无奈地点头接受。

为防止朴灿烈跌倒和撞到人，都暻秀就这样一路抓着他腰侧的衣服，一边看路一边时不时回答朴灿烈无厘头的问题。

“是这家店么？”镜头拍摄着橱窗里的拿破仑蛋糕。

“是的。这就是我以前经常来的蛋糕店。”

“那我们进去吧。”

都暻秀打开店门，朴灿烈跟在都暻秀身后。

一进门两人就冲老板娘礼貌地鞠躬。

“您好。”，“您好，好久没见了。”

“天啊，是暻秀和灿烈啊。真是好久没见了。”

“您过得好么？”

“很好。”老板娘握住都暻秀伸过来的手，对着镜头温柔地笑。

“这是在录节目吗？”

“是的，阿姨，这是都暻秀的特别节目。”

“是这样啊。”

“其实我们就是来买蛋糕的。”都暻秀解释道。

“知道了。那还是老样子？”

“是，还要两块拿破仑。”

“好，你们先找地方坐下吧。”

都暻秀礼貌地点头，老板娘偷偷地冲朴灿烈眨眼。朴灿烈比出“ok”的手势。

店里还没有什么人，他们坐到比较隐蔽的位子。

蛋糕上来了，意外的是都暻秀的蛋糕上面点着一支蜡烛。

“这是？”

“生日快乐暻秀。”老板娘祝贺道。

“我还没到……”

“是我准备的。”

都暻秀惊讶地看朴灿烈。

“谢谢您。”

“没事没事。”老板娘走开了。

“我想今年你还是会听公司的意思和钟仁一起过。所以我想先单独给你过一个生日。”

“暻秀你，很久没这样度过生日了吧？”

“谢谢……”都暻秀撩起留海，抿嘴笑着看烛火。

朴灿烈唱起生日歌。

“happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to my 暻秀……  
happy birthday to you~~”

“虽然有些早，“

“暻秀，生日快乐。”

透过暖黄的烛光，都暻秀望着朴灿烈没有言语，明眸深处似有点点星辰。

“许愿吧。”

“嗯。”

镜头里的暻秀闭起眼，脸上的表情纯真温暖地像天使。

“呼——”

“哇……”朴灿烈鼓鼓掌。

朴灿烈掏出包里的礼物。“诺，你一直想买的那个耳机。我贴心吧？”

都暻秀收下，对眼睛里满是期待夸奖的朴灿烈赞扬和感谢了一番。

朴灿烈坐到都暻秀身边，将镜头对准两人。“我们寿星和镜头打个招呼吧~”

都暻秀配合地和朴灿烈一起挥挥手。朴灿烈掐了下都暻秀水嫩的脸蛋，又握住都暻秀的手腕像木偶师操控木偶一样让都暻秀朝镜头招手，最后都暻秀以暴力制止，他才安静下来。

吃完蛋糕，两个人买了一整个蛋糕准备带回宿舍分给成员们。

朴灿烈见都暻秀有些疲惫，问道：“现在回去吗？”

“再逛逛吧，广场的那颗圣诞树我们还没有看呢。”

两个人又走到广场的圣诞树下，见着了正跟孩子们合影的圣诞老人。然后沿着街道，漫无目的地闲逛。

商店都挂着彩灯，五彩缤纷的灯光照亮了整个街道。欢笑的孩子们跑过身边。

“叮铃，叮铃，叮铃……”不知哪里的圣诞铃铛响起。

“灿烈，圣诞快乐。”

“Merry Christmas。”

两人从出租车下来往宿舍走，朴灿烈一手拎着蛋糕，一手勾着都暻秀。

这回换成都暻秀用镜头拍他。

“暻秀，你喊“开始”再拍，我先看着前面，假装不知道你在拍摄，然后你叫我，我再回头。”朴灿烈热情满满地计划着，殊不知都暻秀已经在拍摄中了。

“ok？”

“哦，好。”

……

“暻秀……开拍了么？”朴灿烈僵硬的看着前方，等了半天也不见都暻秀喊开始。

都暻秀坏笑地看着镜头里的朴灿烈：“Action！”

“灿烈，灿烈xi。”

“哦，天啊，现在在拍我么？”朴灿烈转头，惊讶地看着镜头。

“是的。灿烈，来打个招呼吧。”

朴灿烈连忙一脸恭敬地冲镜头点头。“您好，我是exo的朴灿烈，在队中担任rapper。请多多关照。”

“长得真帅啊，从来没见过像灿烈一样帅气的人。”

朴灿烈露出一副受宠若惊的模样。害羞地捂嘴笑着。“被您这样夸奖，我真的不好意思。”

“是事实呢。”

“谢谢~~”

“现在这是在哪？”

“现在是和暻秀一起回宿舍的路上。”

“今天出去了么？”

“是的。今天录完冬专sing for you的打歌舞台，和暻秀去吃蛋糕，两个人一起过了圣诞节。”

“高兴吗？”

“高兴，非常高兴。”

都暻秀突然连打了两个喷嚏。

“冷了吗？”

“我没事。”都暻秀摇摇手，朴灿烈解下自己的围巾给都暻秀带上。

“不用了，我已经围着一条围巾了。”

“不行，你都打喷嚏了，感冒了怎么办？”朴灿烈执意要给他围上，两条围脖缠在一起，都暻秀都要窒息了，他摘下来还给朴灿烈。

“戴上啦。”

都暻秀拒绝。

“暻秀……”

“暻秀，灿烈啊。”金俊勉的声音在身后响起。两人回头，金俊勉和边伯贤拎着菜和生活用品朝他们走过来。

都暻秀收起摄像机，接过队长手里最大的一袋。“哥，我来拎吧。”

金俊勉搭过都暻秀的肩膀，欣慰地笑着。“谢谢暻秀。”

“暻秀，我也……”边伯贤用小狗般的眼神可怜地看着都暻秀。

金俊勉笑眯眯地看着边伯贤。"伯贤要自己拎回去，是打赌输了才和我出来买菜的啊。"

不理睬边伯贤绝望的眼神，金俊勉转头笑着问都暻秀。“去干什么了？”

“去吃蛋糕了，还给大家买了一整个回来。”

“我们暻秀太贴心了，谢谢你啦……”

金俊勉带着都暻秀往前走。

“暻秀，谢谢你。”

“哥又谢我什么？”

“世勋的电影。哥知道是你说动他的。还是你拿他有办法。”

"我也没说什么。"都暻秀笑着说。

金俊勉拍拍都暻秀的肩膀。"走，今天晚上吃肉。"

边走边聊的两人越走越远。

“暻秀啊……”

“暻秀啊……”

干冷的寒风卷着塑料袋和枯叶刮过街道。朴灿烈和边伯贤被完全抛在了后面。

边伯贤走到朴灿烈旁边，耸拉着嘴角。“走吧……”

被丢下的两个人也起身往回走。

“两个人一起去玩了？”

“哦，我们去吃蛋糕了。就是我和暻秀练习生时期总去的那家店。”

“是么……”

“以前圣诞节都会到那里买蛋糕，现在暻秀很忙，他已经很久没去过了。今天他正好有时间，我们就一起去了。”

"刚才你们争论什么呢？"

"没什么，我怕暻秀着凉，想给他再带一条围巾而已，可暻秀偏不要。"

边伯贤若有所思道：“灿烈，你真的很关心暻秀。”

“因为暻秀是个只会周到得照顾别人，却总是忘记照顾自己的家伙啊。唉，只有让我多费心了。”朴灿烈假装露出苦恼的神情，可嘴角的笑出卖了他。

“看出来了。朴灿烈，你真的很喜欢暻秀啊。”边伯贤的语气带着调笑，可眼神里却充满试探。

“我当然喜欢暻秀，我们是至亲啊。”朴灿烈没发现边伯贤话语中的深意，答得又快又肯定。

边伯贤审视着朴灿烈，问道：“灿烈，你有没有想过，你对暻秀……"，他欲言又止。

“什么，我对暻秀怎么啦？”

边伯贤笑着摇摇头，“没什么。”

朴灿烈疑惑地看着他。“真没什么，赶紧跟上去吧。”

边伯贤拍拍他的肩膀，迈开脚步追上了前面的两人。

都暻秀走在前面，边伯贤望着他的背影。

像是感应到边伯贤的视线，都暻秀回头，边伯贤不自觉温柔地弯起嘴角。

灿烈，如果你还未察觉，那么我也装作不知道吧。

毕竟在爱情面前，人都是自私的。


	16. 十五

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

“不练了不练了——”

在练习室里经历八个小时的排练，汗流浃背的吴世勋体力不支地瘫倒在地上。

地板上已经是“横尸遍野”。金钟仁是最后一个屹立不倒的成员。

“钟仁啊，休息一下吧……”

金俊勉大口喘着气，擦掉额头上的汗。他已经坐不起身了，仰躺在地板上，犹如一个高位截瘫的患者。

成员们七七八八地倒在地上，所有人都精疲力尽。

金钟仁练完最后一个动作，一下子坐到了地上。汗水流到了眼睛里，刺激地金钟仁紧闭起眼。

一条毛巾盖在了头上。

“休息吧。”都暻秀轻柔的声音在头顶响起。

“还……”金钟仁喘着气，含糊不清地呢喃道。

“什么？”

“还差一遍……”

“今天跟自己打了赌的，和自己定的练习遍数还差一遍。”

都暻秀拿过毛巾，擦着金钟仁汗湿的头发。

都暻秀明眸里满是认可:

“练习量已经充分地足够了。你真的很辛苦了。”

“我们钟仁做得很棒。”

金钟仁笑起来，疲惫消了一大半。

编舞老师突然一下一下拍起手：  
“E，X，O……E，X，O……E，X，O……”

“E，X，O……E,X,O……”

成员们打起精神坐起来，跟着编舞老师重复着。

“EXO！”“噢！”

“EXO！”“噢！”

编舞老师声音洪亮地喊到：“You are——”

“EXO——!”

“辛苦了！”

“老师辛苦了！”

大家都鼓起掌来。

让人害羞到不想开口的鼓气方式，但却十分有效。

“今天的练习就到这里吧。回去记得抻抻筋，用热水洗澡。”

属于exo日常练习的一天又结束了。

回到宿舍，成员们争先恐后地挤进浴室。

都暻秀看着眼前混乱的场面，想自己还是等他们洗完再说吧。在客厅等待洗澡的时候，都暻秀直接睡在了沙发上。

睡梦中，有东西抚过自己的脸侧惹起轻痒。都暻秀伸手抓住，摸索着感觉出那是温热的手掌。

“哥，哥，起来了……”金钟仁的声音响起。

都暻秀挣开睡意朦胧的双眼，明晃晃的客厅灯光照的他眯起了眼。

“哥，起来洗澡了。”

意识到自己还握着金钟仁的手，都暻秀放开，金钟仁又回握住。都暻秀瘫软的身体被金钟仁拉起来。

“哥洗澡吧。这么睡不舒服。”

“你洗了么？”

“还没，我等哥洗完再去。”

“知道了，谢谢我们钟仁。”

都暻秀三两下就洗完澡，让金钟仁赶紧去洗。

其他的成员又满血复活坐在客厅里一起玩桌游。

都暻秀站在一旁观看，边伯贤正好坐在他脚边。注意到都暻秀，边伯贤让他在自己身边坐下。

都暻秀还从来没玩过这个游戏，觉得很有意思，感兴趣地看着。

边伯贤揽过都暻秀。

“要玩么？”

“我不会玩。”

“我教你。”边伯贤兴致满满地看他。都暻秀摇摇头。今天他很累，不想学。

“我看你玩就好。你会赢吗？”

“为了暻秀，这局我一定会赢的。”边伯贤冲都暻秀调皮地眨眼。

都暻秀笑他虚伪的甜言蜜语，“还有怎么就一定是你赢啊，我反倒觉得灿烈会赢。”

“我当然会赢的。”已经二十三的边伯贤，带着不服气表情的面容仍是俊秀少年的模样。

“不要说大话。”都暻秀露出怀疑的神情。

但是这局边伯贤果真赢了。

“耶嘿！！”

边伯贤激动地抱住都暻秀，握住他的手晃动。行为举止也如同少年。

“啊啊，不公平！我还有一步就赢了！”朴灿烈倒在地上打滚。

被边伯贤多局碾压的成员们挫败地狠扯头发。

“再来再来。”吴世勋也燃起了斗志。

“谁怕谁，来啊！come on！”

边伯贤做出夸张的动作，都暻秀侧目满是嫌弃。边伯贤赶紧停下来，双臂圈住都暻秀冲他撒娇地笑。

“好了，开始了哦。”朴灿烈看着游戏盘，准备大开杀戒。

一盘厮杀在所难免。

金钟仁洗完澡出来，就看到一帮人爆发出超音量的吼叫。

“哦吼！我赢了，yes！yes！”朴灿烈猛地站起来，激动地跳高，头都要顶到天花板。

金钟仁擦着头发坐下，关心地看着倒地不起的金钟大：“哥，你还好吧？”

“一局也没有赢……”金钟大哭丧着脸。

“我也是……”金俊勉露出可惜的表情。

“现在我悲伤的心情，只能用酒来安慰……”大哥躺倒在地上欲哭无泪。

“我们去喝酒吧！”金钟大突然像打了鸡血一样坐起来。

“哎？这么晚？”

“哪里晚了，现在才九点啊。”

“比起喝酒我更想吃肉！”朴灿烈兴奋地举起手臂。弟弟们也都应和。

“烤肉加烧酒，棒呆了……”几个人已经进入了幻想状态。

“不太好吧。”金俊勉虽然也想去，但还是有些犹豫。所有人包括都暻秀，都齐刷刷地看向队长，眼神里满是乞求。

“好吧好吧……我要和经纪人报备一下。”金俊勉用手挡着众人的视线，起身去给经纪人打电话。

“哥我跟你一起去，两个人好说话。”朴灿烈自告奋勇地跟上去。

十分钟过后，朴灿烈欢呼着从房间跑出来。

“好的，谢谢哥。我们就在宿舍等着。”金俊勉一边挂断电话，一边从卧室走出来。

“经纪人同意喽~但是他要跟我们一起去，一会车会到楼下……”

金俊勉收好手机抬头，被吓了一跳：“什么啊，你们都换好衣服了？！”

睡意是挡不住的，可比睡意更挡不住的是饥饿。

成员们下了车犹如饿狼一般踏入烤肉店，老板被一群小伙子的气势吓到，赶忙亲自领到了包间。

“老板，牛肉，排骨，黑猪肉，鳗鱼先各上五盘。青菜要这个，这个，还有这个……”

“再来二十瓶烧酒。”

肉上来以后，几个人十几分钟就扫荡光了，连着加了15盘实打实的肉才终于填饱了狼崽们的肚子。

吃饱了肉，喝酒的兴致就上来了。

整个包间被他们闹得震颤，几个二十几岁的大男生起哄似的一杯杯灌着酒。

疯了，疯了……都暻秀对眼前的景象无奈地叹息。

离他最近的几个人，大哥安安静静地喝酒，金钟仁只管吃肉，而另一个弟弟已经醉了。

喝得最兴起的几个突然就唱起歌来，以金钟大为首，举着勺子沉醉地唱起“最想你的夜”……

跳舞的，唱歌的，各自彰显才艺，手舞足蹈。

“暻秀啊——”

边伯贤偷摸来到都暻秀身边，圈住都暻秀的侧腰整个人都趴在他身上，醉熏的脸靠过来……

"啵！"边伯贤嘟起水润的嘴在都暻秀脸上结实地亲了一口。

心跳一滞，措不及防被偷袭的都暻秀擦掉边伯贤的口水，生气地看着笑得一脸幸福的边伯贤。

“再来——”边伯贤又靠过来，都暻秀赶忙捂住他的嘴，边伯贤挥舞着手臂，都暻秀拿酒堵上了他的嘴，推到一边。

“哥……”刚制住边伯贤，吴世勋又从背后抱住了他。

“哥——对不起，让你费心了……”

说完就呜呜哭起来，头埋在都暻秀背上，抱着都暻秀不撒手。一边道歉一边还念叨着以后真的不在外闲逛，好好练习工作。

“世勋啊……我知道了。哥谅解你，你先松手……”

都暻秀终于扒开吴世勋的手。吴世勋转过身又抱住金俊勉。

“哥啊，哥——”吴世勋使劲摇晃着队长。嘴里不停地道着歉。

“弟弟，放开我……”

“吴世勋你快放开我，我要吐了……”

金俊勉在吴世勋的摇晃中头晕目眩，食物和酒在胃里翻滚。金俊勉痛苦地一手捂住嘴，一手推着吴世勋的头。

金钟大切歌，撕心裂肺地唱着“不爱你”，唯一滴酒未沾的经纪人看上去也被熏晕了，鼓掌大声欢呼着。

实在是大家今晚的兴致太高，都暻秀也被感染，不知不觉就喝了很多酒。

都暻秀干掉一杯烧酒，突然起身。在旁边的金钟仁拉住都暻秀。

“哥去哪？”

“我去外面透透气。”

迈出的一步踏空，身体倾斜要跌倒，金钟仁赶忙起身揽住都暻秀。

“哥你没事吧？”金钟仁担心地问道。

都暻秀摆摆手：“没事，我没事。”

挣扎着想要自己走，可再迈出的一步也是踏空的。

金钟仁扶住都暻秀的肩膀：“我陪哥出去。”

金钟仁拿过围巾给都暻秀戴好，和经纪人打了个招呼，扶着都暻秀来到了室外。

清冷的空气顿时让人清醒不少。

都暻秀深吸一口气：“啊……真好……”

“钟仁，和我，和我走走吧。”

“好。”

金钟仁扶住不能走直线的都暻秀来到了一块平台，平台的栏杆旁有一排长椅。

都暻秀看见了，指着长椅说：“钟仁你看，有跷跷板。”

“哥，那是椅子……”

“哦？”都暻秀努力睁大醉意熏染的双眼，仔细地观察。

“那不是椅子，是独木桥！”

“那也不是独木桥……哥你干什么去？”

都暻秀脱离金钟仁，晃晃悠悠地站到长椅上，双臂伸平。

“哥，你快下来！”

金钟仁赶紧跟过去，伸出双臂虚环，护着都暻秀。

都暻秀小心翼翼地走出一步。

“哥你快下来吧。”

栏杆的另一侧就是一百多层的台阶，金钟仁心惊胆战地劝着。

都暻秀不听，又往前走了两步。身体左右摇晃起来。

金钟仁惊呼：“小心！”

他拉住都暻秀让他站稳，吓得冒出冷汗。

“哥，独木桥太危险了，你赶紧下来吧？”

都暻秀摇头：“不行，我还没走到河对岸呢。现在，现在下去就掉水里了。”说着又摇摆着往前走。

金钟仁拉住他说道：“我知道了，那哥牵着我的手吧。”

都暻秀看着金钟仁伸过来的手，点点头：“好吧。”

金钟仁牵住都暻秀的手，陪他走到了长椅的尽头。

“已经过河了，哥可以下来了吧？”

都暻秀伸出一只脚，又缩回去。

“不行，太高了。”

都暻秀紧张地看着离他站的高度不到半米的地面。

“怎么会呢？一步就下来了。”

“不行不行。”都暻秀小步往回退。

金钟仁怕都暻秀跌倒赶紧拉住他，他想了想，说道:“那我接着你。”

“嗯？”

“你看我已经站在下面了，我接住你，哥不就下来了？”

都暻秀小做思考，然后接受了金钟仁的提议。

金钟仁展开手臂，抬头看着都暻秀。

“哥，准备好了么？”

都暻秀有些害怕地点点头。

“别怕，我一定接住你。”

“嗯。”

“一，二，三，跳。”

都暻秀跳下来的瞬间被金钟仁张开的双臂一把揽住。

都暻秀睁开因为紧张而闭上的眼。此时，他环着金钟仁的背，整个人被金钟仁圈在温暖宽阔的臂膀中。

金钟终于放下心笑起来：“你看这不就下来了？”

醇厚的嗓音浸着可以盛下整个秋天的暖意。

都暻秀一时紧拥着这温暖，沉溺其中，无法自拔。

一会，都暻秀放开金钟仁，抬头定定地看着金钟仁英俊的脸。

“哥，怎么了？”

都暻秀捧着金钟仁的脸，甜甜地笑起来。金钟仁的脸迅速升温。

"我们钟仁长得真帅……长大了，长大了……"

金钟仁的脸部线条比以前变得更硬朗，五官也更深刻。眼前的这个弟弟，仿佛是，又不是记忆中的少年了。

都暻秀心发紧，突然感到很难过。

都暻秀醉熏的脸蛋晕染着桃红色，比春日的樱花还要美好。

“哥……”金钟仁受迷惑地靠近。

然而都暻秀放开他的脸，又重新抱住他。

“钟仁，钟仁……”都暻秀小声呢喃着。

“我在。”

“钟仁呐，人生啊人生……人生有好多种，过哪一种在于……在于我们自己的选择。“

“虽然都有好有坏，可是！可是不要过那样的人生，那样的人生太艰难了……”

“钟仁，哥在心里一直祈祷着你能健康快乐，你知道吧？嗯？“

都暻秀抬头看他。

“我知道，哥。“金钟仁笑着点头。

都暻秀欣慰地拍拍金钟仁的手臂。“做得好，我们钟仁做得好……”

复又将头埋在他的肩上。

对都暻秀的话，此时的金钟仁只能是一头雾水。

“哥，你……”

“别说话，不要说！怎么办，我会难过的……我们钟仁应该幸福才是啊。”

“我很幸福啊。”

“可是我……”都暻秀突然不说话了。

“哥，哥？”都暻秀没有反应。

睡了？金钟仁一动不动任都暻秀靠着。

过了一会，都暻秀突然又抬起头说道：“还有酒吗？”

金钟仁抚着都暻秀脑后的发丝，无奈地说:“没有酒了，哥，全喝光了。”

“跟我回家吧。”

“我还没喝够呢……”

“家里还有酒，回家喝吧？”

都暻秀撇着嘴点点头。完全不同于平时沉稳冷静的形象，此时胡言乱语又有些耍赖的另一面让金钟仁更难以自持。

金钟仁平复下自己的悸动，半抱着都暻秀回到烤肉店。

一拉开包间的门，就看见边伯贤双手握着烧酒瓶，深情地唱着刘在河的“因为爱你”。台下的观众们举起双臂有节奏地摇摆。

金钟仁扶额。

金钟仁让经纪人先将他和都暻秀送回去，经纪人看了看在场的成员，顺便将已经睡过去的吴世勋架走了。

回到宿舍，经纪人将吴世勋架回房间，金钟仁抱着都暻秀回房间，脱掉都暻秀的外套，让他平躺到床上。

“钟仁，暻秀和世勋就拜托你了。我一会再将其他人送回来。”

“好，辛苦了哥。”

金钟仁送走经纪人，弄了一条热毛巾回房间。

金钟仁轻摇都暻秀。“暻秀哥，睡了吗？”

都暻秀没有反应。金钟仁在床边单膝蹲着，仔细地用毛巾擦一遍都暻秀的脸和手，展开被子给都暻秀盖上。

都暻秀清浅地呼吸着。睡着的样子，宛若新生的婴儿。

金钟仁终于可以毫无顾忌地看着都暻秀。手指划过前额，眉间，脸颊，最后抚上唇瓣。

上帝培植的花朵不小心落在了都暻秀的唇间，娇艳的花朵散发出馥郁的芬芳，引得世人着迷沉沦……

剧烈跳动的心脏仿佛要冲破胸腔，金钟仁屏息落下一吻……

门外窥测的身影悄无声息地合上了门缝……

俘获人心的焰火，

色彩变换迷乱了视线，

跳跃的身姿，

卷起占有和欲望的浪潮。

平静无波的海面下，翻滚的暗涌不愿轻易退去……


	17. 十六

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

提前祝大家国庆节快乐，中秋节快乐，再撑一天，明天就可以放松地玩啦~

都暻秀拍完夜场戏，凌晨赶回去换新发型和参加练习。

他先回宿舍换衣服，进门准备换鞋时，发现自己拖鞋没了。

“什么啊……”都暻秀低头，露出哭笑不得的表情。

在平时摆拖鞋的地方，替代放置的是一双动物棉拖鞋。毛绒绒的灰色身子的小企鹅装饰着鞋面，一脚各一只。

不用费心找，犯人自己就留下了线索。都暻秀揭下鞋身上的便利贴。

“暻秀啊，我看你的拖鞋穿了很久该换了，去逛街看到这双，一下子就想到了你。送给我亲爱的暻秀，不用谢我~”

都暻秀一下子就认出这是谁的字体。

边伯贤坐在车上充满兴致地哼着歌，细长灵活的手指变着花样转动手机。

新信息的灯一闪。边伯贤点开kakao，牙齿轻咬下唇，嘴角不由自主地翘起来。

sweetysoo（都暻秀的备注名称）：我知道犯人是你。

[暻秀，你在说什么啊？]

sweetysoo发来一张照片，一双企鹅造型棉拖鞋。

sweetysoo：我以前的拖鞋被换成了这双。是不是你做的？

[哇，so cute😍~和暻秀好搭啊！送你的人真是太有心意啦😊😊~~]

sweetysoo:还不承认？你留的纸条已经暴露了你的身份。

[暻秀认为这么可爱的礼物是我送的吗？☺我就当是赞美啦，谢谢你😘😘😘~~~~]

sweetysoo：(ㅍ_ㅍ)

sweetysoo:你把我的拖鞋藏哪了？快交出来。

[啊？我怎么会把我们暻秀的拖鞋藏起来呢？]

sweetysoo：还给我，我就放你一马。

[暻秀，我真不知道拖鞋去哪了。]

sweetysoo:……

[我是无辜的！]

sweetysoo：……

[呜呜…(。•́︿•̀。)]

sweetysoo：一会见。。。

车已经到美容院门口。获得最前线消息的粉丝们早已等在车外。

边伯贤拉开车门潇洒一跳。

“伯贤啊——”粉丝们激动地尖叫。

边伯贤体贴地跟粉丝们打招呼。今天边少年明媚的笑容格外迷人，清爽的声线中也浸了蜜，甜得小姑娘们一个个脸红心跳，尖叫声更大了。

今日饭拍配字：今天室外温度只有5℃，可小啵的笑容有25℃。

吴世勋睡眼朦胧地下了车，神奇地瞅着自体发光的边伯贤。

这哥一大早上超能力就爆发了么？？

都暻秀来到美容院的时候成员们已经开始做造型了。他在沙发上等着自己的美发师忙完。

都暻秀闭眼小憩。

“暻秀啊~”身边的沙发凹下去，边伯贤贴过来，问他什么时候来的，吃过饭没。

都暻秀倦意正浓，竖着耳听边伯贤说话，但不回答。

边伯贤修长的十指相扣，圈住了都暻秀的肩膀。他靠在边伯贤的肩上，鼻息呼到脸上，都暻秀怕痒地偏过头。

这一动作让边伯贤误以为都暻秀拒绝理睬他，他紧张地抿起唇，低头瞧着都暻秀近在咫尺的侧脸。

边伯贤小心地柔声问道:“生气了？”

“我为什么生气？”都暻秀无精打采地反问。

“嗯……因为我惹暻秀不高兴了……”

都暻秀疲惫地半睁眼去看边伯贤。

边伯贤的头发染成了栗子色，发梢微卷，小狗特质的下垂眼躲闪着自己的视线。

“那是什么事呢？”

“嗯……嗯……”

对待支支吾吾的边伯贤，都暻秀静静看着他不说话。

终于，边伯贤在都暻秀的目光中坦白。他瞄着别处，手指挠着脸颊：“因为我偷偷换掉了你的拖鞋……”

"所以现在要怎么办？"

"对不起……"

"还有呢？"

"回去我就给你换回来。"

都暻秀点点头。

“还生气吗？”边伯贤讨好地摇一摇都暻秀。

都暻秀露出笑来。“我根本就没生气。”

边伯贤观察他的表情，确认他真的没有生气，放心之余又假装不相信，借此逗弄都暻秀。

边伯贤轻晃都暻秀的肩膀。都暻秀犯困地闭上眼，不去理又开始调皮捣蛋的边伯贤。

“真没有?”边伯贤抱得更紧一点。没有反应。

“嗯？”头靠近一点，没有反应。

“暻秀啊……”得寸进尺的将脸埋进都暻秀的肩窝。

都暻秀皱起眉睁开眼，一手推开边伯贤的头。

“暻秀……”笑得嘴展成四方形，边伯贤死皮赖脸地又凑过来，但遭到了都暻秀顽强抵抗。

这时美容师过来叫都暻秀做造型，这才终止了边伯贤的胡闹。

都暻秀是最后一个完成造型的，因为本身没有多大改动，所以花费的时间并不长。

所有的成员在休息室，金钟仁很安静地坐在沙发上闭目休息，顽皮的比格line又是打闹不停。

吴世勋今天很困，所以不在玩闹的队伍中，他少年老成地感叹了一句：“唉，这些人精力的尽头究竟在哪里呢？”完全不记得自己也是最欢腾的成员之一。

金钟仁听到桌椅移动的声响，当睁开眼正好看到走过来的都暻秀，他一时忘了呼吸。

都暻秀的头发染成了较深的棕褐色，发尾和留海剪短了些，整个人看起来更干练利落。没有烫发，柔顺的发缕贴在额前，少年的乖巧和青年的温润融合在一起，叫人移不开目光。

只不过换了个发型，却让人仿佛是第一次见到都暻秀。

然后再一次被他深深吸引。

“你们又是在干什么？”

都暻秀做完造型出来，眼见几个成员又是吵吵闹闹，多见不怪地问了一句。

一直默默期待着的吴世勋张开虚闭的眼，望着都暻秀，睡意顿消。只有自己，能听到胸腔里震耳欲聋的心跳……

真帅气啊！超级适合你不愧是暻秀，帅呆了！成员们看着都暻秀的新发型起哄地夸赞。

“哥你太夸张了……我只是稍微修整了一下。”

金钟大拉过都暻秀坐下。“因为我弟弟长得好，所以什么发型都好看！”

都暻秀被逗乐。眉眼弯弯，嘴一翘便笑。

卧蚕变得更明显，可爱的八字纹也出现，还有，苹果肌是在发光吗？嘴唇也甜甜地笑成心形，露出皓白的牙齿，还有粉色的牙龈。

目不转睛的边伯贤心里感叹着:啊……他可真美好……

温和，自律，坚定，纯净，礼貌，善良，明眸皓齿，赏心悦目，温文尔雅，风华绝茂……

用全天下最美好的词语来形容都暻秀都不够。

如果非要给都暻秀加上一个tag的话，那么应该是：永远让人心动的都暻秀。

朴灿烈拿出手机对着都暻秀连拍，又摆出剪刀手和都暻秀自拍。不堪骚扰的都暻秀用手臂固定住朴灿烈的头。朴灿烈这才哀嚎着表示不拍了。

都暻秀躲开烦人的朴灿烈，坐到金钟仁身边。

眼前的都暻秀无法用语言形容，金钟仁笨拙地夸赞道：“哥的新发型，很适合你……”

都暻秀笑着夸赞金钟仁的新发型。他全当没看见金钟仁眼里快要溢出的喜爱。

起身返回公司练习，边伯贤的玩笑还没有完。

"暻秀啊。"边伯贤一边往美容院外面走，一边跟都暻秀搭话。

"嗯？"

"刚才我没敢告诉你……"

"什么？"

"其实……我已经把你的旧拖鞋扔了……"

都暻秀不敢相信地看着他，瞪圆了眼睛。

“对不起……”

都暻秀不理他，头也不回地上了车，边伯贤带着恶作剧得逞的笑跟上去。

粉丝们见到成员出来尖叫着。

最先上车的都暻秀将边伯贤锁在了车外。

边伯贤站在车外往里张望，用手敲敲窗户。

叩叩，叩叩。

“暻秀……开门啊……快开门啦。”

意识到边伯贤被锁在车外的粉丝们起哄着哈哈大笑。

“暻秀……爱丽们都在笑我了……刚才是玩笑，玩笑啦~”

都暻秀总算是将边伯贤放了进来，边伯贤一上车就抱紧都暻秀不停道歉。

“对不起啦暻秀，刚才我是开玩笑的。我没有扔掉你的拖鞋，我哪敢啊！”

都暻秀面无表情，指控道：“骗子。”

“我这回没有骗你。”

“……”

"我没有扔啦，回去我就给你，嗯？"手一下一下顺着都暻秀的手臂，想让他快点消气。

都暻秀叹口气，他实在对边伯贤发不起火来，何况他本来也只是有些着急罢了。

他对边伯贤没有脾气这一点，估计本人心里也十分清楚吧，所以才敢这样不厌其烦地戏弄他……

"真没给我扔掉吧？"都暻秀确认道。茶色的明眸紧盯着他，仿佛边伯贤再说一句谎话，就真的要冒出火来。

边伯贤从胸腔里发出笑声。"哦~真没有~"

这样的暻秀，好想亲一下……姣好饱满的心形唇近在咫尺，可他却不能吻上去。理智和冲动在脑内剑锋相对，此刻边伯贤的内心无比挣扎。

“可以相信你么？”都暻秀仍是怀疑的看着边伯贤。

“你要是再骗我……”

边伯贤尖俏的下颌抵住都暻秀的肩膀。“不敢啦~~暻秀大人……”

弯眼撒娇笑着的那副模样，让人不信也会选择相信。撒娇讨好这副牌，没有人比边伯贤打得更顺了。

"不过，暻秀你就那么喜欢那双拖鞋么？真的穿了好久了，快三个冬天了吧？"

"嗯……四年了。"都暻秀想了一下说。

"天呐……"

"也不是多喜欢，只是穿惯了不想换。或者说是，一旦认定那是自己的东西了以后，就会产生执念，对它有感情。有点奇怪吧？"

"没有，完全不奇怪。"

我羡慕还来不及呢！唉……可怜死了，我竟然有一天会嫉妒一双拖鞋……

“暻秀啊——”

朴灿烈这个大高个上来，坐到两人中间，这么窄的座挤着三个人，简直让都暻秀要窒息了。

边伯贤好不容易不受干扰又顺理成章地抱着都暻秀呆会，就这样被迫放开了手，边伯贤瞪着朴灿烈。

“这是两人座，你干吗非要挤过来。”

“那你坐那边啦。”朴灿烈不由分说开始抢夺座位。

边伯贤向外推搡朴灿烈。“朴灿烈，你懂不懂先来后到！”

“听都没听说过！”

吴世勋后脚上了车。“哥哥们让开，我要和暻秀哥一起坐。”

“凭什么？！”正呈胶着状态的朴灿烈和边伯贤齐刷刷回头，对吴世勋怒目而视。

“因为哥今天换了新发型啊！”这种无厘头的理由谁要听啦……

金钟大上了车，看到几个人互相挤来挤去，不知原因但觉得好玩，就也凑了过去。

“你们在玩什么？抢座位吗？我也要玩！”金钟大一下子扑到了三个人身上。

“啊！哥你快起来！”

“我要不能呼吸了……”

“救命啊——”

都暻秀在一片混乱中默默脱身。下回我还是坐副驾驶吧。

“全部给我坐好！”经纪人大声命令道。

这才平息了一场莫名的“抢座”风波。

“多大的人了还玩这么幼稚的游戏，啧啧……”经纪人摇着头上了驾驶座。

都暻秀坐到最后一排，有些出神地望着窗外。

金钟仁在他身边坐下。“好困——”他伸腰，懒懒地打了一个哈欠。

“又一整夜练舞了？”

都暻秀看到金钟仁明显的黑眼圈，问道。

“没有一整夜，昨晚只是将歌谣舞台要表演的内容又熟悉了一遍而已。”

将表演完全熟悉一遍，哪里是简简单单的事？

以前也是，金钟仁总是将自己的练习说得很轻松，可实际上他的任务量每次都大的惊人。

“腰呢？有没有疼？”

“没有事，我都有注意贴药。”

金钟仁对上都暻秀担心的目光，安抚地笑了笑。

“我真没事。比起我，哥昨晚一夜没休息吧，是不是一大早就赶过来了？”

“嗯，我还好。”

金钟仁拿出包里的颈枕送给都暻秀，让他平时在片场没有地方躺着的时候用，脊椎会舒服些。被弟弟反过来关心，都暻秀还真有些不好意思，心里也更觉得自己对金钟仁的照顾不够。

“对不起钟仁，没能多照顾你。”

“哥不要这样想。”金钟仁伸手抚平都暻秀的眉间。

“况且，你也才比我大一岁啊。”他语气里满是怜惜。

“哥如果还是觉得抱歉的话……那么……能借哥的肩膀靠一下么……”

“哦，当然没问题。”

金钟仁的头靠到都暻秀的肩膀上。都暻秀调整了一下姿势，让金钟仁更舒服些。

金钟仁真的很累，一会就睡着了。

都暻秀看着睡着的金钟仁陷入思考。

纵使知道这个弟弟对自己的感情不一般，他也不可能放任金钟仁不管。

这就同培育树木，对一直浇水修剪的树苗，不能担心它长出的是梨而不是苹果，就将整棵树拦腰砍断。

可以用缓和的方式告诉他，只要循序渐进地去开解，虽然刚开始也会很难过，但最终都会好的。

都暻秀也泛起困来，倚着金钟仁的头闭目养神。

吴世勋头抵在窗户上，玻璃倒映出相互依靠的身影。

心火，徐徐燃烧得更盛，冒进的火花，点燃了理智的一角……

集体的练习完毕，今天主唱、领舞、rapper还要分别练习。

两头奔波的都暻秀最近生物钟混乱，精力不像之前那么充沛。都暻秀仅仅是练完了集体舞，就累得瘫软在练习室的地板上。

在主唱的练习开始之前，都暻秀原本只是想短暂的休息一下，然而由于过于疲惫他还是睡着了。

边伯贤回来叫都暻秀一块去声乐室，进门就看到都暻秀垫着羽绒服侧躺在地上。

边伯贤悄悄在他身边坐下。

“暻秀？”声音像清风拂过枝叶那般轻。

眼皮底下的眼睛动一动，但没有睁眼，显然是睡着了。

边伯贤轻柔地抚平都暻秀皱起的眉头。青葱白玉的手指平伸在都暻秀眼睛上方，为他遮挡刺眼的灯光。

另一只手抚顺都暻秀的发。

胳膊肘撑在腿上，手支着下巴。

一双眼睛，泛着秋日的阳光照射下的湖波涟漪。

边伯贤低头静视都暻秀，连呼吸都放缓。

和谐得像幅画……

吴世勋站在门外，看着眼前的情景这样想到，要向前迈出的脚步也停住。

转身轻轻带上门。

身体倚在门上，许久，吴世勋摸摸发涨的眼角，缓过神来。

一声轻叹……为什么坐在那里的不是我？

今天的训练并不顺利，分组练习才刚刚开始，经纪人就来找金俊勉。

“钟仁的旧伤犯了。”

这一句话让所有成员又聚到了一块。

金钟仁此时仰躺在平时用来午休的简易床上。勉强维持着平静的表情，但气色已经非常虚弱。即使这样还坚持着说一会就能起来练舞。

“疯了吗？你还想被抬上救护车是不是？！”编舞老师着急得脸通红。

歌谣活动临近，一旦开始就是连着几天的舞台表演，作为领舞，金钟仁的状态极为重要。

所有人的想法很统一，停止金钟仁的所有练习，马上去医院，无论怎样身体最重要。

“现在就去医院，如果情况不乐观，我再请示公司需不需要开会讨论。”

“对不起，又给大家添麻烦了。”

金钟仁的样子就像犯了大错的孩子。

没有人会责怪他，但他还是将所有的错误归咎在自己身上。

换做其他人，也会有同样的想法。所以金钟仁的自责，没有比在这种时刻，更让人感同身受的了。

“其他的都不要想，先去医院检查，说不定没有想象得那么严重。”

金俊勉拍拍金钟仁地肩膀劝慰道。

金钟仁被经纪人半架着起来，眼睛下意识去看都暻秀。

“不要担心，一切都会好的。”都暻秀紧紧握了一下金钟仁的手，如涓流般的声音有让人安心的魔力。

金钟仁点头，目光沉静下来。

越是在出现意外的时候，越是不能乱了阵脚。

剩下的人重新开始练习，带着一股势不可挡的气势。

情绪高昂的成员比平时精力更集中，效率更高，在到达今日训练量的同时又多加了一小时。

最终还是老师喊停。

都暻秀在回宿舍的车上接到金钟仁的电话。金钟仁告诉他伤不严重，休息几天就能活动。

“太好了。告诉队长了吗？”电话那头回答马上说，其实金钟仁只顾着告诉都暻秀，好让他放心，却忘了还要和队长汇报。

“在群里也说一声吧，大家都很担心你。不要自责，好好休息。”都暻秀又叮嘱他不要看手机，对颈椎不好，要记得早睡。

“哥，晚安。”

“晚安。”

都暻秀打电话的语气像是嗓音的振动弹在柔软的棉花上，话语中又充满了关心。

“钟仁吗？”

挨着都暻秀的吴世勋问道。

“嗯。”

吴世勋询问金钟仁的情况，知道他没有很严重后也松口气。

“万幸啊。”

“是啊，万幸。”都暻秀握着手机，终于露出放心的笑。

吴世勋一旁看着，因为都暻秀的笑，嘴角也随着他牵起。

他想了想，开口道：“哥，如果……”

哥，如果现在躺在医院的是我，你的心也会如此牵挂么？

吴世勋一句话半道又压了回去，都暻秀问他怎么了，他只是回答没什么。

这个问题，其实他心中已有答案。何必还要开口再问？只不过徒添失望而已。

车外的光线透进来，照在吴世勋清俊的脸上。

黑暗藏起落寞的眼。

只能和暗淡的夜空诉说心事。

金钟仁在医院里住了三天后返回来练习，都暻秀的电影也拍摄完毕。

“毛巾带了吗？”

“带了，哥。”

“钱包呢？”

“已经放到包里了。”

“口罩？”

“拿了。”金钟仁拍拍包。

“帽……”

“在这里呢。”

还没等都暻秀将“帽子”这个词说完，金钟仁就举起手里的帽子戴到了头上。

“哥，这回我可都拿齐了。”

金钟仁自信满满地看着都暻秀。

“你的药拿了吗？”

“啊……”

都暻秀将手里的袋子装进金钟仁的背包。

“还是哥想得周到。”

吴世勋从他们身边走过，麻利地换好鞋。

“还在这磨蹭什么？今天要练习的内容非常多。”

吴世勋回头冲金钟仁说了这句话，便开门下了楼。

“世勋？世勋呢？世勋，赶紧去练习了。”金俊勉找着吴世勋。

“哥，世勋已经下楼了。”

“哎？今天也是？”

“啊……世勋的状态终于恢复过来了。”

“而且比以前更刻苦了。”朴灿烈穿着外套说道。

他走过来拍拍金钟仁的肩膀。

“钟仁啊，你可要好好谢谢世勋呐。你在医院的这三天，世勋一直超认真地练习。怕你不能登台，编舞老师决定到时让世勋替你的部分。因为多出来的任务量，他这几天加紧练习，直接就睡在练习室了。叫他不要这么苦练，注意休息。他还跟我说，我先练好的话，等金钟仁那家伙回来我还可以教他。世勋有时候看起来不在意，其实是比谁都担心吧？”

“我知道了哥。”金钟仁点头。“那我也不能落后。”

金钟仁去公司的这一路上，都默默黏在都暻秀身边。不是搭着，就是抱着，上了车也是和都暻秀坐在一起。被挤到一边的朴灿烈双臂交叉，用眼神暴打金钟仁。

啊……这小子太过分了，利用自己身体还没完全好，就一直霸占着暻秀。朴灿烈完全没有意识到自己的嫉妒心理。

还有，因为金钟仁平时低调，所以之前没有想过的，最近才意识到的一个问题是，虽然他知道钟仁一直就很亲近暻秀，两人是可以脸贴脸拍照的亲近程度（哎，我都还没有和暻秀这样亲昵的照过像呢），但是，钟仁也太黏暻秀一人了。还有，有时候他看暻秀的眼神……那是看一个比他大一岁的朋友时，应该有的深邃么……

金钟仁打开练习室的门，吴世勋已经在做热身活动了。

两人目光相遇，一丝火花蹦出，再无言错开。

自从那次MAMA舞台后，两人就不时展露出沉默对峙的姿态。

“我们世勋真刻苦啊，好好表现，好好表现。”金俊勉欣慰地点点头。

都暻秀在一旁伸展身体，默默看着吴世勋。

编舞老师拍手聚集成员，练习正式开始。

……

也不知是练了第几遍他们才停下，此时每个人已经是大汗淋漓。

吴世勋还在对着镜子纠正动作。

都暻秀坐在后面，透过镜子担心地注视着吴世勋。

剑眉斜入鬓，眉宇蹙起。纠结着一个细微的动作，汗水流过了弧线如刀锋的下颌也没有去擦拭。

认真练习的吴世勋突然对上了他的眼，一下子就笑了。都暻秀也眉眼一弯。

之后吴世勋的注意力怎么都集中不起来，眼神总是往身后瞟。

见都暻秀还在看自己，最后他双手叉腰，身子前倾着，无可奈何地笑起来。

吴世勋停止练习走到都暻秀面前。他双手插兜，弯腰看坐在地上的都暻秀。脸上带着撒娇似的抱怨表情。

“哥干吗偷偷看我啊，我都不能好好练习了……”

“啊，我打扰你练习了么？抱歉，那我不看了。”都暻秀逗他。

“我不是这个意思。哥那么盯着我，我害羞啊。”

都暻秀拿过纸巾，贴在吴世勋汗湿的脸上。

“虽然我知道自己长得很帅，总是让人移不开目光，可是哥那样看着我的话，我也会……唔唔……”

都暻秀用纸巾胡乱抹着吴世勋的脸，叫他少说自恋的话。

吴世勋顺势握住都暻秀的手坐下来。吴世勋让他将腿伸直，然后头躺到了腿上。清俊的脸上透着疲惫。

吴世勋握着自己的手，都暻秀能感觉到吴世勋手指肚上的茧子。这是练舞的时候手支撑身体，在地板上摩擦造成的。并不是很坚硬，但挺粗糙。

“不要练习太猛。这样身体会受不了的。”

“我还支撑得住。”

“别自己硬挺着，累了就休息。”

吴世勋弯起嘴角。

“哥，你在担心我么？”

“我当然担心你。”理所当然的语气。

心被棉花包裹在中心轻轻摇。吴世勋坐起来，宽广的臂膀圈住都暻秀，鼻端都是他清新的味道。

低头，都暻秀泛粉的贝耳就在眼前，心火燥热，额头上又多了一层薄汗。忍不住伸手去揉圆润柔软的耳垂，都暻秀敏感一颤，躲开了他的触碰。

吴世勋因为都暻秀可爱的动作而牵起嘴角，手臂将他抱得更紧了，“我困了……”，头贴着头。

都暻秀看看表还有15分钟才开始下一次练习，想拉开手臂让他躺下，可吴世勋不松手。

“不行，我要抱着东西才舒服。这里没有依靠的东西，我只能抱着哥了。”

这个清瘦的弟弟，力气怎么这么大……

都暻秀拿他没办法，就这样任他搂着。双臂交叉在胸前，背倚着吴世勋的肩膀闭目养神。

这样的搂抱在团里都是正常的。一起生活，一起练习，萎靡不振的时候，训练到筋疲力尽的时候，也只有成员可以依靠。

在对面坐着的边伯贤这样安慰自己，大家不都是这样的么？而且其他成员对待暻秀，不都是包含着他那样的心思的。自己真的多心了。

可他仍是烦躁地撩着留海。

用余光去观察金钟仁，他果然是一脸沉闷地看着两人。

边伯贤撇到朴灿烈，朴灿烈的视线正在都暻秀和金钟仁两人之间晃荡，不知在想些什么。

他也有所察觉了吧？金钟仁对暻秀不一般的感情。

如果他再察觉不到，那么就不算神经大条，而是根本没有神经线了吧？

金俊勉推门走进来，坐到了离他最近的金钟仁身边。

一坐下来，头就垂到腿间，一言不发。

金钟仁看金俊勉疲惫的样子担心询问，金俊勉笑着回答没事，“暻秀最近也很累还总是照顾你，你要多体谅他啊，钟仁。他如今，比我更累吧，在心里面。”

这最后四个字，金俊勉说得很小声，金钟仁并没有在意。

集体练习完毕，金钟仁主动找吴世勋练舞。

“这个动作对不上。节拍慢了。乱了。不行，这样怎么能上台表演？再来。”

吴世勋一边跳着，一边纠正金钟仁的动作，毫不留情。金钟仁也一遍遍重来，紧跟吴世勋。

他大体的舞蹈没有问题，细节却记得不牢固，对于跳舞停歇三天的时间，真的不算短，但补回来对金钟仁也不是难事。

金钟仁做完最后一个动作，瘫坐在地板上。

脚踩地板，两腿张开，手臂搭在膝盖上。

此时，金钟仁和吴世勋以同样的姿势，隔着“楚河”的界线，并排而坐。

汗水浸湿了两人的t恤，胸膛起伏着，体力近乎耗尽。可谁也不喊停。

所有舞步在脑海里过了一遍，金钟仁起身。“吴世勋，我们从头跳一遍。”

（这里写得很尬……水平不好，请见谅）

蓦然，音乐响起。

第一个动作伸展开，整齐划一。

随着音乐的流淌，舞步行云流水地迈开。

慢移，疾转，停顿……细碎，越步，跳跃……

一个张扬强势，一个节制内敛。

气势上，刚开始两人寸步不让，后来各自短暂占领上风，紧接着彼此穷追不舍……最终分庭抗礼。

“这两个人在打架吗？”张艺兴在一旁看着，被两人的气势吓到，悄悄地退出了练习室。

末尾动作在音乐的最后一个节拍下戛然而止。

一曲终了，两人瞬间跪坐到地板上。

这次金钟仁一个动作都没错，且已经完全融入他本身的风格。

吴世勋起身靠着镜子坐下，用毛巾擦着汗湿的头发。

金钟仁递给他一瓶水。吴世勋接过来，道了声谢。

金钟仁坐下，休息片刻后，说道：“世勋，谢谢你。”

吴世勋回给他一个冷漠的眼神，“谢我干什么？我不是为了你。”

“不管怎样，都谢了。”

吴世勋看他一眼，放下毛巾起身，居高临下，道：“那就不要再让暻秀哥为你担心。”

吴世勋从练习生时期就认识的暻秀哥。

最初，只是，长得俊秀可爱，做事一板一眼，唱歌超级棒，舞蹈也跳得好的哥哥。

在某一瞬间：清晨的阳光中，踏着轻快的步伐向自己跑来；回家的交叉路口处，在火红的晚霞中冲自己挥手道别；练舞中不慎崴脚，噙着泪跳完了全程；将练习没有进步，不争气的自己抱到单薄的怀中；在冬日里，嘴哈出白气，将双手捂着的奶茶塞给自己……这样的暻秀哥，闯进了他的心房。

开始有几个清晨，闹钟响起， 醒来前最后脑海中是暻秀哥湿润的发红的杏眼，又是一次梦遗。

无数个日夜，从他练习完，湿透的白色t恤贴着的瘦削蝴蝶骨和纤细腰身，汗湿的黑色留海散在前额上，因为大口换气而一张一合的饱满红润的唇，平复着气息的低喘，水滴滑过白皙的脸颊，凝在精致的下颌处……开始幻想。

黑着灯，在床上用手抚慰自己，让他一点点攀上欲望巅峰的，是脑海中浮现的，刚从浴室里出来，皮肤蒸腾着热气，湿漉漉的纯洁身体。

无论静、动，曲线都优美的细颈，手臂，腰，臀，小腿，脚踝……

用舌头舔，用双唇吸掉，流到手背上的草莓味的冰淇淋。

玩闹的时候揽住的整个身体，感受到的如同他人一样，春日般温暖的体温。

……

勾勒出他欢愉时的模样，下流的思想，在脑中盘旋，那是仅属于吴世勋自己的私密乐园。

一直努力实现着，

练习的时候相互鼓励支持，舞台上一个眼神一个动作就心有灵犀，跟进他所有日程，收集他独自站在闪光灯下的新闻，像粉丝一样应援，和他一块旅行，品尝更多的美食……所有的疲惫、伤痛和压力还是埋在心里，没有关系，那就给他无时无刻的依靠……

只要在他身边，怎样都好。

他活着，每一次呼吸，任意一个轻叹，都是对他抑制不住的思念和爱恋。

就是这样的想要拥有都暻秀，身体和心，思想和灵魂，一寸不让。

 

歌谣活动第一天，歌谣大祭奠舞台。

成员们喊完口号上台，站在屏幕后面等待登场。舞台前是满场观众，尖叫声此起彼伏。

都暻秀从后面走到金钟仁身边，拉了一下他的手。金钟仁摘下耳返，侧身微低过头，都暻秀紧贴着金钟仁耳朵说话。

“腰疼吗？身体有哪里不舒服吗？”

揽过都暻秀的肩头，“哥，我一切都好。”都暻秀拍拍他的背，“今天加油啊。”

“我会的，哥也加油。”

金钟仁紧紧抱了他一下。昏暗的光线下，两个紧拥的身体，像是金钟仁将都暻秀融进了他怀里一样。

“世勋，在看哪发愣啊，马上就要表演了。”金俊勉拍吴世勋的肩膀。

吴世勋收回目光，点头道：“我知道了，哥。”

舞台结束全体谢幕，吴世勋完全不在意金钟仁就隔了一段距离走在他身后，迎着从舞台的另一头走过来的都暻秀，手臂一弯，将都暻秀整个人圈在怀里。下颌压到都暻秀肩上，果不其然听到离他们最近的台下粉丝一片尖叫。都暻秀还未搞清状况，靠在吴世勋怀里露出半张茫然的脸。

“哥，你看，”吴世勋贴在都暻秀耳边说道:“sesoo很火哎。”热气呼在耳朵上，都暻秀觉得很痒，想推开吴世勋，可他双手扣着他的腰不松手。看着他孩子气的笑脸，都暻秀也弯起心形唇，手摸着泛红的耳朵，无奈又透些不好意思。

这一幕落在金钟仁眼中，不知有多刺眼。

第一个歌谣祭舞台结束。

“吴世勋，你喜欢暻秀哥吗？”

只有两人的练习室里，金钟仁就这样直白地开口问吴世勋。

金钟仁又道：“我，喜欢暻秀哥。”

吴世勋面无表情地看着他，令人窒息的压抑和沉默，在两人之间流淌。

吴世勋开口：“我知道你喜欢暻秀哥。而且我很清楚，你是怎样喜欢着暻秀哥的。”

“哥真的很漂亮，是吧？”那泛着清冷光的眸中，带着真实的赞美，“眼睛是清澈的茶色，如果泛着水光的话，一定十分动人。还有哥的嗓音，音色出众，尤其是细细低吟的时候，你想象过吧？”

“细细低吟的时候，最令人难耐了。”

“你什么意思？”金钟仁隆起眉头，双目蹿腾起火苗。

“金钟仁，虽然我不想承认，但比起我哥更关心你，甚至把你当做亲弟弟看待。如果哥知道你到底怀着怎样的心情注视他，拥抱他，和他朝夕相处。你想他会有什么反应？如果他知道你究竟怀着怎样龌龊的想法……！”

金钟仁一下子揪住了他的衣领，眼睛里燃着熊熊怒火。

“吴世勋！你不要侮辱我的感情！我对哥的喜欢，从来不敢越过界，我只……”

“我说错了么？你所谓的没有越界，是怎么界定的?”

吴世勋用冰冷的目光审视金钟仁。

“在脑海里描绘他的脸，想他的手指，手臂，颈间的一点水渍……难道就不算越界？”

“牵他的手就心痒难挠，窥视他，视线不由自主地就往下，想着嘴唇的柔软……”

“闭嘴！”

“难道这些就不算越界？！还要我说更多么，你怎么想的，怎么做的，金钟仁，你自己最清楚！”

金钟仁一怔，放开吴世勋，脚步发虚往后退。

“怎么，只不过将你真实的内心揭开这么一点，你就吓得说不出话了？敢想却不敢承认，不敢光明正大，便偷偷摸摸。你这个样子，凭什么喜欢暻秀哥？”

金钟仁收回发怔的表情，目光慢慢定下来，他道:

“我喜欢暻秀哥。无论你怎么说，我的心意都是如此。暻秀哥是我喜欢的人，也是我的朋友，我坦诚地照顾他，关心他，和他共处。并从心里尊重他，这一点永远不会变。”

“我用我的真心在爱他，你又凭什么指责我？你没有资格解读和评判我对暻秀哥的感情，谁也没有这个资格。我没有什么好隐藏的，我的心光明磊落。我根本不在乎你怎么想。”

“……是么？”吴世勋扬起眼尾，笑了一下。

针锋相对的目光，冰火两重天。

吴世勋劝道:“别太明目张胆。”

“谁也不能管我。”

吴世勋笑道:“那你可得管住自己。”


	18. 十七 part1

你越在意什么，什么就越会折磨你 。   
第二个歌谣祭舞台。  
节奏劲爆的音乐响起，台下的尖叫冲破场馆的屋顶，变换色彩的光束追逐着舞动的身姿……

舞台上，话完全摊开，已经针锋对麦芒的两个人，目光一个不经意的相遇，电光石火间，火光四溅。

[ 对自己的心上人，谁做的了真人君子？坦诚？没有越矩？金钟仁的说辞也就只能骗他自己。趁暻秀哥醉酒睡着偷吻的人，不正是他吗？越来越多的身体接触，变相表现的内心饥渴，他敢说他没有非分之想？]  
[明明两个都是弟弟，为什么哥总是更关心他？我也很累，我也有伤。可你为什么偏心呢？暻秀哥，你知道么，正是你的偏心，才让金钟仁得寸进尺。]  
[或许，你也是喜欢他的么？]

 

心火的焰，泛着幽蓝的光，看似冰冷是极焰的伪装，火近及身，瞬息就能让你灰飞烟灭。

 

吴世勋站在舞台的一角，身前是黑暗中晃动的荧光棒，身后是都暻秀蛊惑人心的歌声，内心的私欲，肆无忌惮般膨胀。  
如果这歌声，只属于我多好……  
抬起的双眼，如浓的墨，黑的夜，深的潭……  
眼波的流转一聚，熠熠生辉。  
歌声，都暻秀，都会是我的。

 

 

如果都暻秀知道，歌谣祭刚结束，这个乌云压顶的星期天上午，会是一切交织隐秘与热烈的情感无法力缆狂澜的开端，会是一切脱轨，不可告人的事情无法挽回的导火线，他是绝对不会去公司，辅导吴世勋根本不存在的表演课。  
但是，谁又能预测未来？

他如约来到工作室，里面只有吴世勋。人坐在沙发上，手臂撑着窗台，目光望向窗外。  
暗淡的日光给吴世勋棱角分明的侧脸渡上一层冷色光晕，清俊的五官显得更淡薄，仿佛这人不是真实存在的，只不过是来自天边的虚无缥缈的人物投影。  
“哥，你来了。”  
吴世勋仍旧望着窗外，他叫都暻秀坐过来。都暻秀发现他并没有拿剧本，“你不是叫我辅导你的么？”吴世勋转过来冲他摇摇头。  
都暻秀不明所以地看着他，“想和你单独聊聊天。”吴世勋这样回答。  
吴世勋清隽面容上的表情让人难以捉摸。  
"哥，你有想过，如果你没有成为exo的D.O.，你会做什么吗？"  
都暻秀一愣，摇摇头："没想过。"  
"因为我们从一进公司就被束缚着。苦练，竞争，好不容易出道，还是苦练，竞争，反反复复，最后只是靠自己心里仅存的那一点信念支撑着。所以根本没想过如果自己不是exo成员，自己不是练习生，会做什么……"  
吴世勋将看着远处的视线收回来。  
"哥，你想不想只做都暻秀？要不要试一试？"  
"只是都暻秀？"  
"如果没有exo,你就可以是都暻秀了，不是么？"  
都暻秀心一提。"你什么意思？"  
"团体解散。"  
都暻秀站起来，看向吴世勋的眼睛里闪着火光。  
“胡闹！”  
“如果我们现在解散的话，不就可以实现了？”  
“吴世勋！”  
吴世勋挑起剑眉。"这不过是迟早的事，早来晚来不都一样吗？"  
"世勋，你怎么可以轻易就说出口？你知道所有人为了集体，现在有多难熬吗？你怎么能像置身事外一样，这么轻易地……"  
"为了exo吗……是，是啊。exo的友情，呵，多美好啊……"  
"暻秀哥，曾经我们的友情也看似固若金汤，可如今又如何？你知道这所谓的友谊后面又藏了什么秘密？说不定我两指一捏，它就碎了。"  
“你到底什么意思？”

吴世勋站起来，挺拔的身躯半挡头顶的照明。他面颊隐含着冷峻，柔软的发缕垂下来，半遮住他的眼睛。

危险压抑的气息排山倒海地袭来，都暻秀仰视他，眼睛不安地晃动。

吴世勋低眸望着都暻秀，清冷的眸光在眼底一闪而过。冰冷沉郁的声音没有一丝起伏地说道：“哥，你以为你真的了解他们么？你做梦都想不到，你的队友，朋友，弟弟，每天对着你，脑袋里都在想象些什么。”

“你根本想象不到。”  
浓雾蔓延，都暻秀的心被困在白色屏障之下，吴世勋的话语尖锐如冷箭，簌簌地划破空气，搅动氤氲的迷雾，真相的模糊面貌在屏障后显露。  
都暻秀的心一跳。但他抓不住那一瞬间的清明。白雾再次弥漫，比从前更浓郁缭绕。

“你究竟在说什么？你非要把所有人都想得这么不堪吗？！”  
“哥你就是不明白啊……”  
“不管怎么说，exo对我来讲非常重要，你，还有其他成员对我也很重要。玩笑也好，抱怨也罢，不要再想这些没有用的事情。你现在唯一该想的，就是怎么做好演员！”  
都暻秀转身恼火地走向门口。  
手已经握住门把，这时吴世勋的声音传来：“我看到钟仁在你睡着的时候吻你。”  
都暻秀动作一滞。  
“真是叫人吃惊啊，不是么？”  
“……”  
吴世勋悄无声息地来到都暻秀身后。  
“我用手机拍下来了。”  
都暻秀猛地回过身，怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。  
“你做了什么？你说你……做了什么？”  
吴世勋重复了一遍，又道：“哥不相信吗？我可以给你看啊。”他的眼睛弯成愉悦时才出现的月牙状。  
吴世勋不是在瞎唬他。钟仁偷吻他不假。  
可是……“为什么要这么做？”都暻秀睁大了眼，不可思议地看着他。  
"现在随便一个不实传言都能写成像模像样的新闻。你看，新闻的真实性如今真是不值钱。所以要是有一个劲爆的传闻再加一个实质性的证据呢？你说送给媒体，是不是都要争得挤破了头？"  
都暻秀怔怔地看着眼前的吴世勋，就像在看一个陌生人一样。不，是恶魔。他能在脑海中描绘出吴世勋身后猩红的翅膀。  
吴世勋对都暻秀露出一个与平常无异的笑。  
“放心，我没拍哥的脸，我可不想让你出事。”

“你到底想怎么样！”  
“嗯？”吴世勋修长的手指摸摸挑起的眉，“我想怎么样？”他露出苦恼的表情，“我并没有要做什么啊？”  
“哥怎么想的呢？"  
“什么？”  
“钟仁喜欢你这件事，哥怎么想呢？”  
在都暻秀走神的时候，吴世勋一手抵住门，一只手将门上锁。  
他的眼睛咄咄逼人地盯着都暻秀。“哥知道金钟仁喜欢自己吗？知道吗？"  
圈住想要避开自己的都暻秀，手环上他的腰。吴世勋近距离用目光审视他，都暻秀的心神不定，眼神晃荡尽收眼底。  
吴世勋的表情冷下来。“看来知道啊。那么哥呢？也喜欢他吗？”  
“……”喜欢吗？金钟仁热烈深情的眼睛在脑海中一闪而过，他一时竟无法回答。  
吴世勋摁着门的手握成拳。“哥为什么不说话呢……是默认了吗？我可不喜欢这个答案。”  
吴世勋视线移到都暻秀紧闭的双唇，饱满红润，本来只是虚环着腰的手不自觉地收紧了。  
情不自禁地吻上去，突袭起开牙关，舌探了进去。还未等他细尝，都暻秀就猛地推开了他。  
吴世勋指腹抚过下唇。柔软，温凉，富有弹性，有蜜糖的甜味，原来是这种感觉。日思夜想的唇，只一瞬的接触，就让他兴奋到头皮发麻。  
都暻秀震惊地看着他：“你做什么？！”  
“吻你啊，哥。”  
都暻秀心脏因为震惊剧烈地跳动着，气息也变得不稳。他一步一步往后退。  
“世勋，吴世勋，你……”  
“哥是不是想问我为什么会吻你？这还用问吗，对于喜欢的人，人才会有接吻的欲望啊。“  
“我吻你，是因为我喜欢你。”  
“都暻秀，我喜欢你。”  
吴世勋的一句话，犹如在平地上炸开的核弹，耳蜗轰鸣，强烈的冲击波将都暻秀的神志摧毁。  
都暻秀身体失力，一下子靠在了门上。  
究竟是怎么了？到底是哪里出了问题……为什么会变成现在这个局面？  
吴世勋的唇又贴了上来。  
“呃……”都暻秀拒绝地别过头。  
吴世勋表情很冷，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
“……我就不行吗？金钟仁可以，我就不可以吗？”  
都暻秀心里乱得说不出话来，头无助地垂下去。  
吴世勋拉过都暻秀攥起的发颤着的手，将手指摊开。  
“哥，你在怕吗？”  
“世勋，别这样……”  
“不喜欢么，是不是因为我的吻技不如金钟仁？”吴世勋笑着说，眼睛深得望不尽底。  
脸像被打了一记耳光般火辣，都暻秀清醒过来，他甩开吴世勋的手。  
“你胡说什么！我和钟仁不是那种关系。”  
强忍住想要打人的冲动，都暻秀让吴世勋将手机里的照片给他。吴世勋向后退两步，将手机拿出来握在手里，拒绝都暻秀的要求。  
都暻秀平日温和的眼神不复存在，发怒的眼酝酿着暴风雨。  
他伸手去抢，吴世勋举过头顶。他又伸手臂去够。因为注意力都在手机上，他完全没意识到自己整个人已经紧贴吴世勋的胸口，吴世勋另一条空闲的手臂一捞，都暻秀就被他完全地固定在怀里。  
"你！"  
"你想要的一切我都会尽力去满足，照片我当然也会给你。那哥是不是也应该满足我一个要求？"吴世勋狡猾地笑着。  
都暻秀沉默片刻，问道: "你想要什么？"  
"你。"  
都暻秀一愣，不禁反问:"我？"  
吴世勋收起不正经的笑，露出极为真挚的表情。再一次回答道:"你。"  
吴世勋用深沉的目光直视他："都暻秀，和我在一起。"  
荒唐！刚才勉强维持的自控力全部消失，都暻秀想狠狠甩他一拳，可是吴世勋像锁一样紧紧地桎梏着他。  
"放开我！"  
"可以，只要你现在答应我。"  
"答应你？我怎么可能答应你！"  
"因为你别无选择。"  
“吴世勋！”  
“哥，和我在一起，或者毁了金钟仁，甚至毁了exo。选择权都在你。”  
吴世勋表情柔和地如春日里的一道清风，嘴里却说着如此冷酷无情的话。  
都暻秀心底打了个寒颤，露出害怕的神情。"你疯了吗……"  
吴世勋淡淡一笑，道："那你就当我疯了吧。"  
都暻秀的眼神闪现惊慌与迷茫，垂下的眼睫，投下淡淡的阴影。  
但是，再次抬起的双目，已经平静无澜。  
“吴世勋，你休想。”


	19. 十七 part2

咚……  
脚后跟和头抵在门上，吴世勋的腿强硬挤进双腿间，身体被桎梏，都暻秀无路可逃。

有力的长臂高举，双手攥着挣扎的手腕。  
指甲修理圆润整齐的手指底下感受到坚硬纤细的骨骼和加速跳动的脉搏。  
拥有宽广如海臂膀的挺拔身躯完全覆盖住都暻秀的身形。  
两头相靠，  
“唔！”  
都暻秀猛地一挣，但吴世勋丝毫未动。  
急躁的，混乱的，炙热的呼吸，纠缠不休。  
清冷的眸闭合，吴世勋沉醉地感受着温凉柔软的唇。日思夜想过的唇。  
“呃……”  
滚烫的薄唇磨着都暻秀，刚一吻上来时，被粗鲁毫无技巧的吴世勋磕碰到牙齿，酸麻感还未消失。  
下唇被含住，上唇被舌舔舐，鼻腔充斥着吴世勋的气息，荷尔蒙爆发，危险又强势，警示信号直冲大脑。  
不满足于仅是双唇相贴，唇间火热的舌正试图冲破牙关的防线。  
都暻秀紧咬后牙床，这是他唯一还能坚守的关卡，拼尽全力不想让吴世勋得逞。  
吴世勋单手制住都暻秀的下颌，手指一用力，都暻秀牙关失守。吴世勋如愿以偿品到柔软的舌。  
“啧…”咂吻声。  
都暻秀的舌躲闪着，吴世勋紧追不舍，舌头被吸允，吴世勋毫无章法地冲撞口腔，强取豪夺，完全不给都暻秀喘息的机会。  
“嗯……”修长的指穿过柔顺的发。都暻秀的头被压向吴世勋，双唇更亲密无隙。  
双目被生理性泪水润湿，都暻秀手臂折在胸前，吴世勋的胸膛紧压着他。  
缺氧的都暻秀推搡吴世勋，可吴世勋忘情地吻着不松手，都暻秀肺部的空气渐渐抽空。  
头昏目眩，手情急之下胡乱中正掐住吴世勋的喉咙，吴世勋动作一滞。  
都暻秀趁机发狠地用牙齿咬他的下唇，吴世勋吃痛地放开他。  
啪！巴掌的重响拍散了暧昧的氛围。  
吴世勋被打地侧过脸，心，冰冻三尺。  
都暻秀推开吴世勋，“本来想用拳头揍你的。”抹掉嘴角的血迹，唇舌都是酸麻肿痛的。  
不知好歹！  
“可是之后还有团体活动，所以我才手下留情。”  
吴世勋表情恍惚，任被咬破的唇流着血。  
都暻秀愤怒之下仍是不忍心地移开目光。  
“我不可能答应你。你最好死心。”  
吴世勋抿掉嘴唇的血，收回怅然的表情。  
“哥，我给你半个月充足的时间考虑。但是就半个月。”  
“时间一到，我不会再等。”

 

 

残酷来讲，偶像的生存就是优胜劣汰，物竞天择的法则在这里同样适用。  
有时为了得到更高的荣誉，获得更大的利益，使些阴暗的手段也是稀疏平常的事。  
某种程度上，在这里，公平是最没有道理可讲的地方。  
在年末这种各家瞄准大赏，你追我赶的敏感时刻，一点儿小意外都可能被有心人利用，一点传言也能搅得所有人不安宁。  
金钟仁这次去医院的消息很快就在粉丝间传开了，但是公司提前就通过粉丝的渠道将旧伤复发的原因和诊断结果传递出去，算是稳定了大家的情绪，所以也没有引起太大的负面反映。  
金钟仁的旧伤复发是一个触发点，但总算平安无事地度过，团里的每个人因此也变得更谨慎小心，绝不给别人挑出一点毛病来借机炒作。  
终于是安稳地度过了各大颁奖典礼。  
exo今年也收获很多奖项，大家倍感欣慰。  
都暻秀以为，这样总算是安然度过了。  
可他怎么也没想到，紧接着一场风波就发生在了金俊勉身上。  
竟然发生在俊勉哥身上。  
且以一个让人难以信服的理由。  
就像他始料不及吴世勋的那一番话，  
他也不敢相信，一个荒唐的理由，就真的让一直勤恳奉献的俊勉哥停止所有活动，被“禁足”在家里。  
起初，金俊勉突然就回家了，理由是得了流感怕传染给大家，所以回家养病。  
刚结束年末歌谣活动，行程没有那么多，回家休息也没什么，所以谁也没有多想，都暻秀也如此。所有人发了关心的短信，照常练习，偶尔唠叨几句俊勉哥的事情，每天也都轻松愉快。  
然后，一天练习到深夜的都暻秀，竟然在公司的走廊里看到了与金俊勉身形相似，带着帽子的人。等他想要开口叫住那人的时候，人已经走了。  
之后，金俊勉两天没有回来，三天没有回来，四天，五天……等到第八天大田签售会那天也没有出现。都暻秀心里生疑，连队里的成员也有人问俊勉哥的病很严重吗，而他们询问俊勉哥得到的回答只是我很好，我很快就回去，经纪人的回答也如此。  
可是他想起经纪人政民哥对俊勉哥讲过的那些严肃的话，再加上俊勉哥离开的那天都没和他们打声招呼就走了，这样奇怪的行为，让都暻秀隐隐不安。  
他向和自己关系亲近的永顺哥几次侧敲旁击，永顺哥每次都是模棱两可，不肯正面回答。

 

  
护肤品的品牌签名会，都暻秀和朴灿烈，边伯贤，吴世勋到场。

都暻秀立在台上，听到边伯贤的玩笑会弯一弯嘴角，朴灿烈逗他，他就回击。安静又给予反应，他装得好似和平时一样，心里却越想俊勉哥的事越觉不安。  
“D.O.也对台下的粉丝们说几句话吧。”  
都暻秀举起话筒。“今天很冷吧？谢谢你们能来这里。最近有很多人感冒，大家一定要做好保暖，然后……”  
刹那间，都暻秀想到俊勉哥可能是被迫回家的，公司因为什么原因对俊勉哥采取了强制措施。这个想法一时惊得他说不出话来。  
“D.O.xi？”都暻秀回过神，茫然地看向主持人。  
手被温暖的手掌覆盖住。  
“然后希望大家能享受签名会，今天会是有趣又让大家感受到温暖的一天。谢谢~”  
都暻秀回头，边伯贤噙着笑看他。  
边伯贤就这样自然地救了场。  
边伯贤眉目含笑，紧握了握他的手。他的笑抚着心头上的不安，都暻秀镇定许多。  
中场休息。  
休息室里，都暻秀闭目养神。朴灿烈坐在沙发上在看手机，时不时用担心的目光偷瞄都暻秀。  
他很想和都暻秀谈谈。但一会上台时间就到了。  
朴灿烈在门口拉住走过来的都暻秀。  
“暻秀啊，我们……”  
“没时间了，快点上台吧。”  
都暻秀不等他说完，就将他身体转过去，推着让他赶紧走。  
“等等……”  
“灿烈！”  
奈何经纪人在前面喊他，朴灿烈只好把嘴边的话憋回去，担忧地看了一眼都暻秀才往舞台走。  
他知道朴灿烈的担心，可世勋的事，俊勉哥的事，叫他怎么开口说？  
“哥。”吴世勋的声音在身后响起。  
“怎么，不是还没到时间呢么？”  
这是这几天都暻秀对吴世勋说的第一句话。  
“……不是那件事。我只是担心你。”  
吴世勋走到都暻秀身边，“今天你一直无精打采的，脸色也不好。生病了么？”  
吴世勋用手去摸都暻秀的额头，都暻秀躲开了。  
吴世勋一顿，“我什么也不会做的。”将都暻秀的碎发别到耳后，吴世勋抬腿走出了房间。  
都暻秀心乱如麻，他深深地叹了口气。有多困难也要挺过去，都暻秀重新调整状态走向舞台。

 

经纪人永顺哥在送都暻秀回家的路上，突然对他道明了真相。  
“俊勉是因为公司的原因回家的。”  
“公司让他回家，是因为他们压下了一条第二天就要登上头版头条的新闻，那个新闻是说，传言金俊勉有退队做演员的想法，解除合约和商谈演艺公司的事情已经在进行。其实这件事，在年末歌谣活动还未结束的时候就发生了，只不过俊勉保证不会耽误活动，一定要将演出参加完才离队，所以才能结束后再走。”  
“我看你因为这件事心事重重才告诉你的，以你的性格，我怕你去问公司，然后公司会把这件事直接告诉所有成员。俊勉走之前请求公司不要告诉你们。因为这两年队里经历了很多变动。还有成员间的分歧变多这件事我也听说了。我知道今年你们都很辛苦，所以俊勉才这样做。他说，怕大家知道这件事，就真的再也撑不住了。况且演唱会马上就要开始，会影响大家练习。”  
“公司这几天都在开会，调查和讨论俊勉这件事。”  
那时，都暻秀正在车上翻着剧本，脑袋里还在想吴世勋的事。  
听完永顺哥的这些话，都暻秀手一滑，剧本掉到了脚下。  
“暻秀，暻秀？暻秀你怎么了，说句话啊？”  
永顺哥将车停到路边，担心地询问他。  
都暻秀从不可置信的失神中缓过来，迟缓地扭过头看向永顺哥。  
都暻秀觉得自己听了一个荒谬至极的笑话。圆润的眼睛晃动着，满是难以置信。  
“哥，这是在开玩笑吧……是玩笑对吧？”  
“退队？演戏？这像话吗？俊勉哥怎么会做出这种决定却不跟任何人讲？现在团队好不容易步入正轨，他又是队长，怎么可能说走就走？”  
“这明明是造谣，任任何人听到这样的传闻都会一笑置之吧。公司怎么可能会选择相信一个子虚乌有的新闻，而不相信在公司练习那么久，一直好好听公司安排的……俊勉哥呢？”  
“怎么会呢……”  
经纪人还从未见过都暻秀这么慌乱的样子，他担心地叫了一声他的名字：“暻秀啊……”  
“究竟……怎么会啊……”  
永顺哥避开他的视线，看着前方摇了摇头。  
恼怒，愤懑，无力的情绪混杂在一起，撑得胸口发闷。都暻秀感觉喉咙干涩发紧。  
“暻秀，你先别着急，这件事不是还在调查中嘛。我相信这绝对是虚假的，竟然它是假的，那么俊勉肯定就会平安归队啊。你别想得太严重。”  
“暻秀，会没事的。”永顺哥拍拍都暻秀僵直的后背。  
都暻秀垂下头，道：“我知道了，哥……”  
利益关系就是如此脆弱。  
十几岁就加入公司，受到一系列专业训练，每天在练习室里挥洒汗水，经历过一次次紧张的月考和各种考核，再被公司选拔出道……  
他一直对公司的培养很感激，有公司，他才能成为exo的D.O.，他才能从事他热爱的职业。  
其他成员也是。每个人都永不停息向前，谁都不愿意辜负亲人，朋友和粉丝的期待，那其中也融进了对公司培养之情的感恩和回报。  
可是对于公司而言，他们只是从初具雏形的原石经精细打磨再经完美包装，最终生产出来的优秀商品，可衡量价值和使用期限。  
一旦出现不可挽回的危机，一旦忤逆公司的意愿，人人皆可弃。  
团队自出道以来，突发事件接连不断，可想而知公司对他们的信任已经所剩无几。  
可他没想到的是，公司对他们竟然已经冷酷无情到如此地步。  
对公司来说，听话算什么？感恩算什么？真相又算什么？是否影响公司利益才是最重要的。  
公司，本身就是一个联合各种利益关系的综合体，他们在这件事的处理上没有错。  
只是他太感性，太天真了而已。

 

都暻秀打通金俊勉的电话  
“哦，暻秀啊。有什么事吗？”  
“……哥，流感好点了么？”  
“哦？咳咳，咳咳，还没有完全好……”  
都暻秀对金俊勉拙略的演技又气又难过。  
“不用这样了哥，我都知道了……”  
都暻秀将永顺哥告诉他的复述给了金俊勉，电话那头一阵沉默。  
“世勋的事你也扛，这件事你也抗，你要自己一个人扛到什么时候？”  
“……如果暻秀你发生这样的事，你也会这样做的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“别担心，我没事。”金俊勉在那头的语气听起来笑呵呵的，都暻秀根本不忍心去想金俊勉现在到底是用什么样的表情说出他没事的……  
他要承认，俊勉哥这样做是对的。即使他们知道这件事，并且他们真心相信着俊勉哥，他们又能做什么呢？无力感像一块巨石压在肩上。  
不对，一定会没事的。多少次危机都挺过去了，还怕再来一次么？  
“俊勉哥，谢谢你。相信我们吧，我们也会守护你的。我们等你回来。”  
金俊勉噗嗤笑出来：“哎呦……我们暻秀说这么肉麻的话，哥真的好不习惯哈哈……”  
见都暻秀没回答，金俊勉尴尬地清清喉咙。他正经起来，保证道：“等我回来。我一定会回来的。”

 

 

  
在知道俊勉哥回家的真正原因后，过了两天，公司破天荒地给他们放了四天的假。都暻秀因为家人都出去旅行所以决定留在宿舍，剩下人都回了家。

放假第一天，都暻秀窝在房间看了一天电影连午饭也没吃。下午看到睡着，直到傍晚才醒。  
他醒来打开手机看了一下时间，瞟到今天的日期，突然想到离吴世勋给他的期限还有五天。  
他深深呼出一口气，从床上坐起来。都暻秀感觉头晕晕沉沉，身体也发冷。他意识到自己发烧了。  
打开房门，屋外一片黑暗。他从来不曾害怕孤单，今日却突然怕起来。  
将卫生间，客厅，厨房和玄关的灯都打开，都暻秀终于觉得好受一点。  
都暻秀正在厨房等着水开，玄关传来开关门的声音。  
都暻秀探出头去。“伯贤？”  
“暻秀啊，就你一个人在家呢？”  
“嗯，你怎么回来了？”  
“我回来拿东西。”  
边伯贤换好鞋走过来。“干什么呢？”  
“我烧点水。”  
边伯贤走近，看出都暻秀脸红得不正常，赶紧问道：“怎么了？不舒服了吗？”  
“有点感冒。”  
边伯贤拉都暻秀坐到椅子上。自己走到客厅脱了外套又折回来，捂热手掌才覆在都暻秀的额头上。  
滚烫的温度让边伯贤一惊，“你发烧了！”  
边伯贤揽着都暻秀回卧室量体温。  
都暻秀刚在床上坐好就又要起身，“我外面还做着水呢。”  
边伯贤压下他的肩膀。“别动，电热水壶烧开水会自己关的。”  
“啊，我糊涂了。”都暻秀不好意思地笑。  
边伯贤抚顺都暻秀的发丝，嘴角噙着暖意，“乖。我去给你倒水。”  
边伯贤出屋，打电话跟家里人打好招呼今晚不回去。端着给都暻秀倒好的水再回屋，拿过都暻秀温度计，38.7℃。  
边伯贤要带他去医院，都暻秀不答应。经纪人也在休假，他怕两个人一块去医院被粉丝认出来，影响医院秩序。  
“现在还管得了那么多吗？”边伯贤着急地蹙起眉，都暻秀仍旧坚持不去医院。边伯贤握住他的手去拉他，都暻秀又抽回来，坐在床上和他倔。  
黑眸映着火光:“是我背你去，还是你自己走着去？”  
边伯贤真的生气了。  
都暻秀连忙牵住边伯贤的手，放软语气道：“现在38.7℃还好，我一会吃了药，睡一觉就会退烧了。”  
“你，”  
“如果我发烧到39℃，我们就去医院，好吗？”  
“……”  
“好吗？”  
都暻秀仰着头看他，脸颊因为发烧而红彤彤，明眸荡着柔和的水光。  
边伯贤心里软得一塌糊涂。  
都暻秀永远也不能意识到，就算不是他的本意，他放软请求的时候，语气里是多么充满撒娇，表情又是多么令人喜爱。  
都暻秀，真的是……真的是让他完全没有办法。边伯贤无可奈何地妥协。  
边伯贤将都暻秀塞到被子里，弄了一条热毛巾给都暻秀擦脸。  
“吃饭了吗？”，“还没。”撩开留海，别过碎发，将毛巾叠好放到都暻秀的额头上。  
“谢谢。”  
“谢什么。你只管好好躺着，我去做饭。”  
都暻秀不相信地看着他，“我可不吃糊的。”  
“呀……都暻秀……”边伯贤被气笑了。  
边伯贤的手艺只是比都暻秀差而已，简单地煮个米饭，做个汤，他还是没问题的。  
都暻秀吃完饭和感冒药，病怏怏躺在床上。眉因为难受而隆起。  
“很难受么？我现在怎么做好？”  
看到都暻秀这幅模样，边伯贤不知道如何才能让他感觉好点。  
“不用，你什么也不用做。我睡一觉就会好。”  
边伯贤给他换了条热毛巾，就一直坐在都暻秀的床边。  
暻秀生病，他就只能为他做这么多吗？  
都暻秀睁眼，见边伯贤仍担心地看着他，说道：“我没事，你回去吧。”  
“不行，我在这守着你。”  
“我哪有那么弱。”  
“不行。”  
边伯贤坚持，都暻秀也只好同意。  
都暻秀在床上不安稳，边伯贤一边整理被角，一边问道：“真的没有什么我能为你做的吗？”  
都暻秀摇摇头，见边伯贤一脸失望，想了想说道：“你唱首歌给我听好了，我喜欢你的声音。这会让我好一点。”  
“是吗？”边伯贤迷人的眉眼弯起来，表情总算有了些光彩。  
“哈哈，好。那唱什么？”  
“随便哪一首，都好。”  
“嗯……那就唱我最近要发表的新曲吧，《dream》。”  
“这是要提前发表了吗？”都暻秀逗他，轻咳一声。  
边伯贤握住他的手，眼睛是雪夜门前头顶的那盏灯，温暖又让人无比安心，“是啊，对你发表。你可是我第一个听众，荣幸吗？”  
“非常非常荣幸。”  
轻柔地唱起悠扬的小夜曲，迷人的声线，在这夜里更让人沉醉。  
“真美啊 今天一如昨天般美丽……”  
边伯贤唱到这，伸出大拇指和食指滑过都暻秀的下巴，笑里满是调戏。  
都暻秀伸拳锤他一下，“啊！”边伯贤吃痛地揉揉大腿，“好好唱。”都暻秀习惯了他的玩笑，但也假装警告地瞪他。  
边伯贤笑得眯起双眸，“是——”尾音拖得长长的。  
“不 今天变得更美了 每当我说着这样的话时 你就会假装没听到……”  
边伯贤的声音真的有安抚疼痛的魔力，都暻秀感觉好很多。他听着边伯贤的安眠曲，睡意渐渐涌上来……  
“美梦 那一整天都在脑海回荡的 让人心情愉悦的美梦 那个梦就是你啊……”  
上帝是怎么创造出伯贤这样温柔的人的？都暻秀迷蒙中产生了这样的疑惑。  
边伯贤的声音渐渐变小。  
“暻秀，my dream~~睡着了么？”  
都暻秀呼吸平稳均匀，已经和着边伯贤的歌声沉沉地睡过去了。  
边伯贤牵过都暻秀的手，用脸颊试探手掌的温度，还是烫的。  
他拿下毛巾，摸摸额头。  
暻秀能明白，我的歌词是唱给他听的吗？  
这是个太过静谧祥和，以至于会让人相信所有美梦都能成真的夜。  
只有两个人的空间，太过让他悸动，心怀美梦的边伯贤控制不住开始幻想。  
边伯贤俯下身，手拨开额前的发缕，温热的唇小心翼翼印了上去……  
温柔的吻落到眉心，眼睛。向下，一路轻啄着脸颊，直到嘴角……  
边伯贤顿住，抬起头。  
都暻秀饱满的，淡色的唇就在眼前。  
薄唇抿了一下，贴了上去……双唇契合，心脏狂跳。  
生病中的人唇舌是柔软滚烫的。  
边伯贤全身穿过酥麻的电流。  
薄唇轻轻磨着唇瓣，越品就越让人沦陷，  
有一丝药物的苦涩，却也阻挡不了花瓣本身的清甜。  
边伯贤很懂得如何享用。舌头描绘，润湿丰盈的双唇，绕唇线舔舐，启开皓白的牙齿，贪婪的舌磨着敏感的上颚和细嫩的内壁，温柔地吸允乖巧湿软的舌。味蕾摩擦味蕾，柔软卷绕柔软。  
感冒是会通过唾液传染的吧……算了吧，他不在乎这个。  
都暻秀细腻，有一层薄汗的脸蛋，像是要吸住他的手心。  
好烫啊，脸颊，唇，舌。他好像也同都暻秀一起发烧了。  
边伯贤着魔地吻着……  
“唔……”都暻秀因呼吸不畅哼了一声，边伯贤这才不舍地放开他的唇。

这是边伯贤和都暻秀的第二个吻。  
那么第一个吻是在什么时候？  
都暻秀大晚上在阳台喝酒被起床喝水的边伯贤瞧见。  
那是都暻秀第一次在边伯贤面前提起同性相爱的问题。  
都暻秀手里握着酒杯，沾满醉意的双眸还剩最后一丝清明。  
“男人和男人……”都暻秀低着头沉思，像是在想一道难题。  
“男人和男人也会产生异性间……那样的喜欢吗？”  
边伯贤心猛地一跳。暻秀是不是知道了什么？  
都暻秀抬起头看他。“同性间也会有爱情？”那双眼透着迷茫。

 

边伯贤的喉咙干涩地滚动了一下，“暻秀……男人……也是会爱上男人的。”

边伯贤深深地看都暻秀一眼，似要将他看穿，又似要在他面前将自己开诚布公。

 

都暻秀表情一滞，仰头一口喝掉杯中的烧酒，彻底醉了。  
都暻秀捧住边伯贤的脸，露出蜜桃笑。  
“哎，你，”都暻秀已经认不出眼前的人是谁了，“我们小可爱真漂亮。”  
边伯贤不知道的是，那天都暻秀第一次发现金钟仁偷吻自己。  
喝醉的都暻秀不知道的是，那天他意识不清醒，将边伯贤当做眼睛水汪汪的小狗，亲吻了他。  
都暻秀留给了他甜蜜的梦。  
边伯贤就是贪恋那一点旖旎梦境，才会越来越深陷其中，不可自拔。

 

喜欢上都暻秀之后，他迷茫过，痛苦地挣扎过，可是情感最终战胜理智。  
在远处遥遥望着，他的心就总是想要挣破胸腔这牢笼，越过千山万水，跳到都暻秀的手心上。  
只要能留在都暻秀身边，他的一颗心随便他视若珍宝或是弃之敝屣。  
怎样都好。

 

都暻秀眼睛不安地动着，忽然，泪从眼角流出，滚入鬓发。那泪也滚入边伯贤的心底。  
都暻秀的眉皱起来，显然他在做一个不好的梦。  
睡着的人泪如泉涌，好一会才停下。边伯贤用毛巾轻轻擦干净。  
他慢慢俯身，凑近，轻吻他的额发。  
暻秀，你到底有多少辛苦的事藏在心里？  
不要一个人承受，请让我分担吧。我会做你忠实的倾听者和守护者。  
暻秀啊，我是那么，那么地想要走近你……


	20. 十八

放假最后一天的上午，都暻秀予以答复的人回来了。  
都暻秀打开吴世勋的房门，不请自来。  
吴世勋站在他面前不言语，清俊的脸眉开眼笑。

“我有一个条件。不要让任何人知道我们的事。”  
吴世勋说过，都暻秀想要的一切他都会尽力去满足，当然包括他的要求。况且现在确实选择不为人知最好。  
吴世勋欣然答应。又等了一会，问：“没了？”有些不满意地挑起眉，“哥总要有些表示吧。”  
都暻秀皱眉：“你还想怎样？”  
“过来。”  
都暻秀咬着唇，眼神像是要吞掉吴世勋。吴世勋笑着，志得意满又神采飞扬。最终都暻秀妥协，搭上吴世勋伸过来的手，一个踉跄落入有力的怀抱。  
吴世勋得偿所愿吻上都暻秀的唇。  
“唔……”都暻秀被吴世勋拦腰放倒在床上，他用手臂抵住吴世勋压上来的胸膛。“吴世勋，你别得寸进尺……”  
双腿被拉过去，吴世勋的身体挤进腿间：“哥要我等得可有点久啊，我以为第二天就会答应呢。“  
都暻秀的手臂被压过头顶，吴世勋的身体欺上来，清俊的脸在眼前放大。  
“放心，我不会做什么。这只不过是对我的一点补偿。”  
温热的吻，印在发梢，额前，脸颊，嘴角……  
“不管怎样，我们已经开始了，你明白么？”  
吴世勋轻啄下颌，又用牙齿咬了一下。都暻秀呼吸一滞。  
唇落在了颈间，吴世勋的气息变得有些急促，双手从衣服下摆探了进去……  
吴世勋手掌覆在细腻的肌肤上，摩挲惹起身下的人汗毛站立。  
都暻秀猛地抓住他的手腕。  
“我不会对你百依百顺。”  
那双眼睛里不可亵渎的目光，将吴世勋叫嚣的内心抚平。  
“我知道。”

这一晚，金俊勉终于回来了。不像平时总是戏弄好说话的队长，所有人都嘘寒问暖。金俊勉一边接过送来的热水一边欣慰地点点头。不错，我现在才有个做队长的样子嘛！  
都暻秀在精力旺盛的成员围在客厅吵闹的时候，递给金俊勉一个微笑：[哥，欢迎回来]  
金俊勉弯起嘴角，眼如湖泊般宁静，目光更为沉稳:[我回来了。]

一切好像重新步入正轨，但一切又已经不同。

 

“啊……哥……”都暻秀露出无可奈何的表情。  
今天的副驾驶被大哥抢走了，就算半道朴灿烈过来帮他都没能抢过金珉锡。  
“sorry，暻秀，要坐下次来抢吧。”金珉锡表情满是歉意，但语气却得意非常。  
最大的哥哥捣蛋起来，真的无人能敌。  
都暻秀上了车，在最前一排的金钟仁身边正好有空位。刚要往那放包，肩膀就被身后的手揽住了。  
“哥，和我坐一起。”  
是吴世勋。都暻秀不得不跟着他坐到最后一排。  
吴世勋把他安置在靠窗户的座位，手臂贴着手臂。这样都暻秀身边就只能坐着他。  
都暻秀用眼神警告他，小声道：“我说过不要得寸进尺吧。”  
“有吗？“吴世勋笑得很无辜。”我们坐一起不是很正常嘛。”  
都暻秀不想理他，戴上耳机听歌。  
吴世勋拿下右边的耳机，“晚上和我吃饭吧，我们很久没一起出去了。”  
“晚上我要休息。”  
“哥，这已经是你第五次拒绝我了……只是一顿晚饭，也不行么？”吴世勋的语气很诚恳，也很可怜。  
“……我知道了。”  
总是不能好声好气说话，多次冷淡地回应吴世勋。都暻秀也不想这样。  
可自从他答应吴世勋了以后，一切都发生了变化。  
曾经自然亲近的动作，现在对他来讲，都是另一番意味：  
站在成员后面，悄悄将他的手裹在手心里不松开。  
他发言时，吴世勋看着他，嘴角的那抹笑。  
只要他不在吴世勋身边，不管隔着几个人，吴世勋都要越位过来揽着他一起走，  
贴过来的胸膛，抚过后颈的手指，耳边的一声轻笑，甚至一个对视，强势又充满占有欲。  
有些情感一旦打开了峡口，覆水难收。  
都暻秀又如何用从前的方式对待他？

吴世勋租了一辆车，晚上亲自开车带都暻秀去吃饭。  
都暻秀系好安全带，手被吴世勋握住。  
吴世勋微皱眉：“手怎么这么凉？”双手被包覆，捂在吴世勋胸口。  
这个姿势太亲昵，都暻秀不自在得想抽回手。  
“别动。”吴世勋捂暖了才放开。  
吴世勋发动车，“想吃什么？”“随便。”  
都暻秀坐在车上，回想着今日上午问俊勉哥定下的电影什么时候拍摄。“那个……不拍了，我被换掉了。啊暻秀你不要紧张，这只不过是对我的一个警告而已。本来就是公司投资的电影，再说我又不是主角。暻秀你消息太灵通了，别人都还不知道我要拍电影呢。这件事竟然只有你知道，那就当作我们之间的秘密吧。又一个秘密。”

路口遇红灯，车停了下来。吴世勋忽然开口问：“你……为什么不问照片的事。”  
都暻秀望着窗外的夜景，漫不经心地回道：“难道我要，你就会给吗……”  
吴世勋笑了一下，“我答应过你就一定会给。”“但要以我的意愿。”  
绿灯亮起，车再一次发动。迎面的车辆灯光闪烁，车内的吴世勋清俊的脸庞犹如带上一张明暗交替的面具，都暻秀垂下眼睫遮住明眸中的思绪。两人的表情都让人猜不透。  
吴世勋将车开到了江南洞有超高人气的烤肉店。  
包间内，吴世勋挨着都暻秀坐下。  
“很挤，坐那边去。”  
他被吴世勋一把环住腰，薄削的唇抵着耳廓，让人发痒：“现在就我们两个，平时有外人在的时候我可一直忍着呢。”一个吻落在唇边。  
都暻秀挣开他，“现在也是外面！”他恼怒地起身，坐到了对面。  
“哥你可真倔啊……”吴世勋面露无可奈何。早已经知道都暻秀的执拗，却还是喜欢他，怪谁呢？  
“那一会给我包饭吧，就当补偿我。”  
结果都暻秀这顿饭没怎么吃，净喂吴世勋这头狼崽了。  
吃完饭吴世勋本来提议去看电影，但被都暻秀否决，吴世勋只好开车回家。  
车倒进车位。  
吴世勋拿出准备好的礼物，是一对情侣手绳。绳上没有装饰，只是绳扣是用银做的圆盘，上面有刻字，分别是“O”和“D”。吴世勋将带有“O”的手绳递给他。

“我不会戴的。”都暻秀立马拒绝。  
“我不要求哥一直戴着，只要和我单独在一起的时候戴上就好。好么？”  
吴世勋用诚恳又期望的目光看他。都暻秀犹豫一会，还是收下了手绳。  
“世勋，我们在外面不要太亲密。我会遵守约定，也请你不要太张扬。对你，对我，都好。”  
“哥非要把话说得这么冷酷吗？我并没有做会让别人怀疑的动作，是哥想太多了。而且如果我们互相不理睬的话，粉丝会怎么想？不要觉得不便，在别人面前像以往一样对我就好了。你也不用担心那些别有用心看我们的人，因为在他们眼里，无论我们怎么做也都有问题。”  
“我们亲近，在别人看来也只会是非常好的bromance。韩国男生之间的bromance，除了两人不会接吻和有近一步的亲密行为，其他的和情侣间的相处也没什么差别，不是吗？”  
“……我们之间的关系，你要真能这么想就好了。”  
“bromance吗？也不错，“吴世勋赞成的点头，又牵起嘴角看都暻秀：”但不让我和哥接吻，我可做不到。”都暻秀瞪他。  
“还有近一步的亲……”  
“吴世勋！”吴世勋坏笑着答应不再说。  
都暻秀知道自己被逗弄了，他郁闷地说道：“知道了，我会那样做的。上去吧。”  
“等等。”吴世勋制住他要解开安全带的手。  
吴世勋下了车走到副驾驶这一侧，打开车门，上半身倾过来给他解安全带。  
“不用。”但吴世勋坚持，身体倾过来时，鼻息呼到了都暻秀的颈间，都暻秀微颤。将头和后背紧贴着座位，尽量拉开两人微妙的距离。  
“哥，你的腿往左侧侧。”都暻秀听话的把腿挪开，吴世勋趁机整个人挤了进来，并将车门给碰上。  
“你干什么？”吴世勋欺身上前，都暻秀推拒的手被抓住，“吻你。”语气理直气壮。  
他躲开吴世勋贴过来的唇。“你疯了，这是停车场！”  
“这车的车膜有防窥视功能。”  
“这里，唔……”都暻秀推开吴世勋的肩膀，“这里是公共场所懂么？”吴世勋调着椅子背让其往后倒。“只有我们两个人的车内是私人空间。不算在外面。”吴世勋再不想听都暻秀的劝阻，用嘴堵住了总是说出冷静理性话语的双唇。  
“嗯……”都暻秀知道自己挣不开吴世勋，颓废地任吴世勋压着他，一动不动。  
吴世勋的吻技粗糙鲁莽，完全没有经验。他放弃地闭上眼，只希望别再撞到牙齿并赶快结束这场折磨。  
觉出都暻秀不再挣扎，吴世勋抬头。都暻秀被他搂抱在怀里。都暻秀闭着眼，眼睫微颤，温润俊秀如玉的面容实在太让人心动。他捧住都暻秀的脸颊，小心地落下一吻……  
车内空间密闭，与外界隔绝，所以细小的声音会被几倍放大。比如衣服摩擦的窸窣声，一深一浅的呼吸声，和接吻时唇舌发出的啧啾声。  
轻柔地接触，然后薄唇含住饱满柔软的下唇，舌头润湿一番，再同样疼惜上唇。  
舌头企图撬开牙关，都暻秀抵抗了一下，最后轻微地启开，舌顺势顶了进来。轻舔一下舌，随后温柔地吸卷，津液在唇舌间交换。湿滑的舌舔舐口腔内壁，一寸一寸挪动，上颚也被照顾周全。

“唔……”  
[今天是怎么了，好像，技术变好了……]  
舌滑过牙龈，“呃……”  
[这家伙，是有学习过么？]  
他双手虚攥着吴世勋的前襟，面颊变成蜜桃色，渐渐感觉呼吸困难。  
[可还是不会让人换气。]  
“啧……”  
吴世勋在他要窒息之前放开了他，双唇津液丝连。  
身下的都暻秀轻喘着，眼眸有波光荡漾。吴世勋努力平复内心的躁动。  
“今天怎么样？呃…我的吻。”  
“……”  
“啊……看来还要多学习。”本来就没期望都暻秀回答他，吴世勋自顾自鼓气地笑笑。  
指腹按压饱满的下唇，吴世勋意犹未尽地轻啄一下。手抚摸脸颊，用眼描绘精致的五官。  
“明天没事对吗？和我约会吧。”  
“不回答就是默认，我们去哪约会？”  
“随便你。”

（手绳两个字母合在一起就是“DO”。有三层意思：第一层是代表两个人姓名的首字母。交换首字母的意思是：我吴世勋属于你，你都暻秀属于我；第二层是代表都暻秀的艺名，这个艺名对于都暻秀是特殊的存在，所以“DO”在这层含义里是“特殊”，将两个字母分开，世勋取其中一半，表示的是世勋想在暻秀心里能够成为特殊的另一半；第三层是指“I DO”里的“DO”，这个不用细说吧？世勋千回百转的心思啊……）

 

"哥，你有想过，如果你没有成为exo的D.O.，你会做什么吗？"  
当世勋这样问我的时候，我的脑海里没有成形的想法。  
这四年，比我前19年所经历的事情都要多。以至于让我认为，我已经成为D.O.很久了。  
小时候，我对未来的职业有很多的想象。可是在我成长的某一刻，将成为歌手作为我人生的目标后，我就只朝着它前进了。  
高一我成为练习生，之后又成为exo的成员，我平淡无奇的人生发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
我，不再只是出生于日山，家里还有一个哥哥，每天为了如何能偷偷去电影院看电影而苦恼的少年都暻秀。即使后来我用我的本名作为演员出道，但这个名字所代表的意义也不同了。  
从我拥有D.O.这个艺名开始，从我拥有exo成员这个前缀开始，我便成为集体中微乎其微又密不可分的一部分。  
由此，exo也在我心中无法分割。  
让它走进荣誉的殿堂，我有了这样的使命感。  
使命感？大多人会笑，一个偶像团体，能赋予你什么使命感？如果我没有成为exo一员，我也会这样想吧。  
我并不想赋予我们的职业多么崇高的意义。只是，人生总要有一个努力的目标。不管是成为总统，商界精英，科学家，还是普通的上班族，家庭主妇，农夫……我们的选择，多少都能为我们来到这世间本无任何意义的生命，创造些许不同寻常的价值。  
就像家庭主妇也有她的工作，早早地起床做饭、收拾房间，叫孩子们起床，准备好丈夫的咖啡，为涨价的菜钱发愁，为怎么也做不完的家务心烦，为孩子的未来，丈夫的事业担心……即使有那么多的苦恼，可是她仍然坚持着，因为这就是她为之奋斗的人生目标的全部。  
我们与任何一个普通人的人生都无异，无数个日夜的通宵练习，参加电视台，校庆，品牌活动的表演，再全世界巡演，为新曲苦恼，为未来的趋势担忧……对于我们来说，这也是人生奋斗之所在。

所谓的偶像世界，所谓的残酷竞争，在我刚加入公司的时候，我还没有切身地体会到。我只是沉浸在遇到了志同道合的朋友的喜悦中，拼命地练习，期望着有朝一日能出道，追求自己的梦想。  
成为exo后，那些练习生时期的朋友更为紧密地与我联系在一起，我们为自己的梦想也为团队的未来前进。一起分享出道的喜悦，得奖的激动，也一起面对舆论的压力，外界的误解……  
并不是一路幸福快乐地走到现在，曾经也有很多次放弃的想法。但因为这一路我并不是一个人，所以才能走到今天。  
有的人一生只能自己承受事业的苦难，而我有我的队友，我们能够支撑彼此。这就是我最幸运的地方。  
走到现在，我对人气，记录，奖项，这些无法维持长久的事物的执念放下了许多。对我来说，比那些虚无的头衔更重要的，是和我经历过这些年艰辛的人。我如此重视exo的原因，是因为这里面不只有我一个人，而且还有其他成员的努力，所以我才会如此想要守护它。  
exo终会成为过去，只希望当我回想起来，我的守护都有意义，我自身没有带给它负面的影响，有人记住exo在歌谣界曾是辉煌的代名词，这就足够了。

如果人生再来一次，我会怎么度过？  
没有音乐，没有D.O.，没有遇见成员们……那样的人生，我从未想过。  
我想，冥冥之中一切自有安排。  
我能做的，就是让我们走过的每一步，我珍视的人所做的努力，我们共同拥有的今天，都值得。

人生只有一次，  
我已经做出了选择。  
即使那会付出代价。

都暻秀和金钟仁的生日会一起举行。  
生日会开在公司的地下一层。活动开始的时候，金俊勉和吴世勋作为特别嘉宾登场，台下一片激动欢呼，不仅粉丝们惊喜，两位寿星也不知道他们会来。  
吴世勋在都暻秀右手边坐下，金俊勉在金钟仁左手边坐定，对着台下说道：“大家不知道我们会来吧？”  
“生日总要有些惊喜才好啊。”吴世勋说话间隙握住了都暻秀的手。  
“爱丽们，惊喜吗？”台下的粉丝立马做出响应。吴世勋又侧过身歪头问都暻秀，“惊喜吗？”手指轻挠都暻秀的手心，都暻秀背脊一僵，抓住吴世勋捣乱的手指，面上带笑答道非常惊喜。吴世勋满意地弯起月牙眼，反手一握都暻秀准备收回的手。  
“我们钟仁也没想到吧？”  
金俊勉和金钟仁互动的时候，都暻秀用眼神暗暗示意吴世勋放手。吴世勋装作不懂，冲都暻秀做口型：“怎么了？”还晃荡两下牵着的手。  
“很感谢大家能参加我和暻秀哥的生日会，”这时金钟仁握住都暻秀另一只手。  
“其实最近和粉丝们见面的机会不太多，能……”金钟仁不经意撇到两人相牵的手，手上不自觉用了些力。  
他看了吴世勋一眼，转头接着把话讲完。吴世勋也望一眼金钟仁，视线没碰到一起，但动作上也是两不相让。  
左是金钟仁，右是吴世勋。吴世勋耍赖，他又不能当着这么多人的面直接甩开他。同时他也不好抽回金钟仁握住的手。都暻秀夹在中间，左右为难。  
幸好这时金俊勉宣布接下来要进入抽读粉丝来信环节，两人这才主动放开。  
适可而止。都不是抢玩具的幼稚年龄，谁也不想在都暻秀的生日会上做些无谓的举动。  
接下来进行得都很顺利，到了送礼物环节，金钟仁和都暻秀送给彼此的都是乐高，吴世勋和金俊勉还有未到场的几个成员送的礼物是衣服或者帽子，吴世勋将礼物递到都暻秀手里的时候，在他耳边小声说结束后有另一份真正的礼物送给他。  
生日会粉丝散场后，金钟仁叫住都暻秀:“哥，我有话跟你讲。”  
都暻秀正被吴世勋牵着手往外走，都暻秀转眸用眼神询问吴世勋。吴世勋放开他，表情很淡然：“去吧。”

吴世勋立在那，一直注视着单薄的身影彻底消失在拐角才回神。  
吴世勋多少能猜到金钟仁要说什么，可他还是放手了……  
房间明明打着暖风，虚握成拳的手却冰得像在雪地里冻了两小时。  
都说十指连心，果真不假。

自上次摊牌后，金钟仁就一直在想吴世勋的话。  
暻秀哥身体每一处的触感和温度，他怎么会没有遐想过？只不过在脑海里浮想时，他都会立刻制止自己向下细想。暻秀哥对他来说是年长一岁的朋友，一直照顾鼓励他，就算对他生出了不应该的喜欢，他内心仍是尊重他的。可吴世勋把那些东西说到明面上之后，他就越发控制不住自己。  
最终他想清楚，他承认他迷恋都暻秀的身体。但那是因为，他爱都暻秀，便爱他的全部。对喜欢的人产生情欲并不是可耻的。

 

都暻秀和金钟仁来到练习室。金钟仁走到落地窗前，都暻秀在他身后静立。

心里打鼓，感情连着心绪一同隐隐作痛。  
那一天，还是来了。  
可他又期望是自己想错。

 

伫立在窗前许久，金钟仁深吸一口气回过身来。  
深邃的眼，倒映着都暻秀的模样。

"哥……"  
钟仁，跟我说今晚的月色很美吧，或者责怪我没有给你准备喜欢的礼物，说一说萌古也好，我好久没见它了。  
今天是你的生日，我只盼望着你不要……  
"哥，我喜欢你。"  
让我毁掉这一天。

 

 

“暻秀哥，我喜欢你。”  
“是男女之间的喜欢。”  
“我，一直朝着哥前进。和哥一起练习，出道，又看着哥从歌手再到演员。向你学习，朝你前进。久而久之，我的目光里就只有哥一个人了……”  
“金钟仁，”都暻秀无情地打断他。  
“你知道自己在说什么，做什么吗？我担心你照顾你……将你当成亲弟弟……如今这算什么？“  
“你说的话，你的感情，让我难以置信！”  
金钟仁着急地想要解释：“暻秀哥……”  
对于都暻秀的反应，金钟仁想过很多可能，他早有心理准备。但当他真正面对发怒的都暻秀时，仍是不知所措。  
“收回你刚才的话吧，我只当你是一时头脑发热。”  
“我……”  
都暻秀不想给金钟仁一丝开口的机会，用冰冷的语气拒绝道：“我无话可说，今天这一幕我做梦都不曾想过，你更不要想从我这里得到任何答案！”  
都暻秀转身就要走。  
“哥！”金钟仁喊住他，喉咙干涩。  
“哥，你真的这样想么……我不是18岁了，你也说过我早已成年。我现在的话……哥认为我是头脑发热才说的吗？  
“……”  
“我，是深思熟虑，想了很久才敢告诉你的。”  
“并不是一开始就察觉到自己喜欢上哥了。我也曾经怀疑过这只是错觉，可它不是。”  
“你的目光和我相遇，我就会不知所措，你来到我身旁，我的心跳就会加速。看到哥的笑，我会由衷地感到幸福，看到哥不高兴，我会非常伤心。”  
“想要照顾你，支持你，做你的依靠，可我还是很不足的人啊。"  
“每次哥很累我又不能替哥分担的时候，每次哥有苦恼我又不能为哥解忧的时候，每次哥独自面对压力而我…却像个白痴一样毫不知情的时候！”  
“我都心痛得快要死了……”

不善于表达自己的金钟仁，  
一句一句袒露的，都暻秀从未深刻了解过的真心，  
正催生一股狂烈的飓风，在他心中掀起惊涛骇浪。  
都暻秀艰难地转过身：“别说了……”  
“所以我拼了命努力，再怎么困难也咬牙坚持，有哥在我就看得到前进的方向。终有一天我会跟上你的脚步，站在你身边守护你。”  
金钟仁上前搭住都暻秀的肩膀。

“这样，也算是头脑发热吗……”  
浪头拍在心尖上，都暻秀一时无言以对。  
从他的话中缓和了一会，都暻秀说道：  
“公司私底下有对你说什么吗？那只是一种营销手段，你不要被我们互动创造出的假象迷惑。”  
“不是那样的。”  
“网上粉丝的分析，虽然看起来详细全面地如同真的一样，但那不是事实，你仔细回想一下你当时的感觉，就会明白和他们分析的完全不一样。”  
“也和网上的信息没关系。”  
“钟仁，你没有谈过恋爱，这只是你错误的判断。”  
“我没有混淆爱情和友情。”  
"有和女孩子见过面么？我可以介绍给你。和别人多相处相处吧。"  
"我不会见的，除了哥以外我谁都不见！"  
“钟仁啊……”  
金钟仁紧了紧搭在都暻秀肩上的手。  
“哥你看着我，看着我的眼睛。”  
都暻秀沉淀住心绪看向他，金钟仁眼里的花火越过界线灼伤了他的双目。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“不是作为Kai喜欢D.O.。也不是作为弟弟喜欢哥。”  
“是金钟仁喜欢都暻秀。”  
“哥你明白了吗？”  
在金钟仁热烈深情的目光中，都暻秀感觉自己快要不能呼吸了……  
不对的，不行的……  
不对吗？不行吗？  
内心深处跳出的质疑一下子让他惊慌起来。他猛地推开金钟仁。  
“这不是喜欢，钟仁，这不是！”  
话音刚落，金钟仁捧住他的头吻了上来……  
滚烫的唇让都暻秀倒吸一口气，一时间，他忘记了挣扎……  
双唇相贴片刻，金钟仁不舍地放开他。  
“这样，也不是喜欢么？”  
金钟仁用急切的眼神询问都暻秀。  
都暻秀从措不及防中回神，打开金钟仁的手。  
都暻秀发狠地抓住金钟仁的手臂，摇晃他倔强着挺直站立的身体。  
“金钟仁，你是怎么了……怎么了！”  
“到底是为什么？我是男人，你也是男人啊！”  
“你正常一点好不好！你给我清醒过来！！”  
“我很清醒！我再也没有比现在更清醒的时候了！”  
“难道我喜欢你就不正常吗？！！”  
金钟仁霎时红了眼。  
都暻秀一怔。  
“难道就因为是同性，所以我喜欢哥……就是不正常么……”  
金钟仁发红的眼乞怜地望着都暻秀。  
金钟仁的眼神快要将他在自责中淹没。  
他上前抱住金钟仁。  
都暻秀强压下心中的罪恶感。  
“对不起，是我说错话了……刚才是我一时冲动才说了蠢话，对不起……”  
“你没有不正常，不论性别，喜欢一个人都是没有错的……”  
“可是，钟仁啊，我不喜欢你。”

都暻秀关上门，像雕塑一样僵直地站在那。仿佛要立一个世纪那么久，他又突然迈开腿快速地逃离了这里。  
从公司的后门出来，走到了空无一人的公交站。  
公交车到站，他上车靠窗坐下来。  
望着窗外倒退的景色，  
歉疚，心疼，不忍，如潮汐般翻滚上心头。  
心绪难平……  
都暻秀抱住头，无助地闭上发烫的眼。

都暻秀，你真是糟透了。  
任何诡辩都不可能战胜事实，他怎么可能说服金钟仁。  
如今的形势，容不得他让金钟仁慢慢放下。  
所以除了这样一刀斩断他的感情，他还能怎么办？  
他还能怎么办？？


	21. 十九

透过窗帘的缝隙，皎洁的月光倾泻在朴灿烈侧脸上，隐隐发亮。  
睡颜的神态比平时看起来沉稳，英气的眉之下，总是充满生机的双目闭合，阴影加深刻画了他俊挺的鼻梁到下颚的线条。  
是上帝亲吻过的面容。

黑暗里，门轻轻启合。  
脱去了外套身上还带些寒意，都暻秀靠在门上，像是无神的木偶。  
床单布料摩擦，窸窣之响，床上的人坐起来，  
“暻秀？”奏起的嗓音，如大提琴的低吟，浑厚又温柔。划开寂静的夜，将都暻秀从迷惘中拉了回来。  
月光所及之人，是漫无边际的黑暗中唯一的发光体。皎洁的光引着都暻秀来到朴灿烈床前。  
“我们寿星怎么回来得这么晚？”睡意朦胧的杏眼弯起来。  
“钟仁呢？”  
都暻秀忽然倾身抱住他。  
朴灿烈从突如其来的拥抱后感受到都暻秀极力，也掩盖不住的脆弱。  
坚定有力的臂膀圈上来，朴灿烈拥住他，像是守护着生灵的，高高的宽广山脊，挡住了风雨与雷电。  
孤独无助的旅行者，在寒冷的雪夜中终于找到了救人一命的火源。  
都暻秀整个人倒在朴灿烈身上，朴灿烈闷哼一声，揽着他陷进身后的床和枕头里。  
心照不宣，朴灿烈什么也没问。  
都暻秀趴在朴灿烈身上，感受到他常年因拨动琴弦而生茧的，温热的指腹将垂下的刘海像后梳，有些碎发不听指挥落在额角，又细致地别在耳后。指间穿过柔软的发，手掌轻抚他的背，千丝万缕的心绪被缓缓舒顺。  
任何安慰的话语，都抵不过一个深深的拥抱和倾听身下安稳的心跳。  
此刻，亲昵地仿佛融为一体，无法用暧昧来定义，这是温暖的和孤独的灵魂，无声的交汇。

身下的人胸膛起伏平缓，让人以为朴灿烈睡着了。“灿烈。”声音轻如雪花落在枝头。本是自己无意义的呢喃，但用心在听的朴灿烈还是敏感地捕捉到，他应了一声。  
都暻秀没想到他还醒着，沉默了一会，又说：“你之前说的还算数么？”“……说会相信我的那些话。”“永远算数。”“再说一遍，好么……我想听……”  
朴灿烈抱拥姿势的双臂收紧了些。  
“我相信你。你做的每一件事，我都相信你……就算做了让战争爆发，让宇宙毁灭的事，朴灿烈也只相信都暻秀。”低沉的声音发自胸腔，与都暻秀的精神共鸣。  
都暻秀将脸埋进朴灿烈的颈窝：“我……做得到吧？”  
“只要是都暻秀，那就一定可以。”

 

金钟仁一夜未归，都暻秀一夜未眠，他合衣在床上干躺了一晚。等到旭日从东方冉冉升起，都暻秀简单洗漱一番，就开始收拾自己的物品。  
今天是搬房间的日子，前几天就定好的。都暻秀独自拥有一间屋子。他收拾的声音很小，没有吵醒朴灿烈，等朴灿烈醒过来的时候，都暻秀已经将床铺打包好，床头柜的物品也都收拾完毕。  
朴灿烈帮着都暻秀将所有物品搬到新房间。以后朴灿烈也是单独住一间屋，不能像以前一样天天和都暻秀见面，少了很多戏弄他的机会，他一时有些感慨和不舍。这样想着，朴灿烈就趁机在这宝贵的相处时间内再施展一下“恶行”，两只手贴在都暻秀面颊上，揉搓软的和面团一样的脸蛋。都暻秀立马就不乐意了，伸出腿踢他，手抓过枕头打他的头，看起来凶狠，实际也就是手敲击键盘的力气。朴灿烈受到了残暴的反击，最后，再一次，以朴灿烈求饶为结尾。这就叫周瑜打黄盖。  
吴世勋刚打开门，朴灿烈就抱着头冲门口跑过来，吴世勋赶紧侧身让朴灿烈通过，追到门口的都暻秀见到他便停下。  
都暻秀放下枕头转身收拾起行李，身体背对着门口的吴世勋。现在他不想见他。  
吴世勋说:“昨天我等了你很久。”  
“抱歉，不知道你在等我，所以我就自己回来了。”  
“还有，昨晚钟仁跟队长说要留在公司练习，所以他一晚上没回来吗？”  
都暻秀嗯了一声。  
“你们吵架了？他……跟你说了什么？”吴世勋小心地问。  
都暻秀转过身，话里带刺：“钟仁说了什么你心里应该清楚。还有，不用担心，是你想要的结果。”  
吴世勋握住门把的手指尖泛白，声音起伏着，道：“你真的知道我想要什么结果吗？”  
吴世勋出去，将门一把碰上。  
都暻秀压下烦闷的情绪重新开始收拾房间。物品分门别类摆放好，蹲下去将插座接上桌下的电源，撑着桌子站起来的时候，手触到一个皮质的东西，都暻秀起身查看。  
是一个用棕色丝带绑好的皮质盒子，上面附着一张卡片。  
都暻秀展开：To 一直在我心里的暻秀哥，23岁生日快乐。世勋  
这是昨天吴世勋说的另一份生日礼物，他等那么久，是希望亲手送给他吧。  
都暻秀拿在手里好一会才拆开丝带，打开盒子，是一对精致的袖扣。圆型扣座，蓝调珐琅工艺，图案是古欧洲流行的细致复杂的纹样，细看不显，但整体观察隐约可以看到里面的纹路勾勒出一个“K”，拿起另一个袖扣，纹路是一个“S”。  
都暻秀专注于手里的礼物，没有听见开门声，也不知吴世勋走到了身后。  
都暻秀将东西收好，肩膀被一双有力的长臂环住，身体落入宽阔的胸膛。都暻秀侧头，吴世勋正眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。  
“一年前就想送你的，虽然不是多么复杂的工艺，但是制作周期长。直到生日会前一天才做好。”  
“谢谢。”  
谁也没再提刚才的不愉快。  
吴世勋就这样安静地抱着他许久，久到他以为吴世勋睡着了。  
都暻秀刚去拉吴世勋的手臂，一个吻就印在脸颊。  
身体被转过去。似四月的杨春细雨，一个个轻柔的吻落在额头，眼睛，鼻尖，嘴角……温凉的薄唇贴上来，鼻端萦绕的香水味，清冽混着一丝晨间雨水的干净大地香。如果用气味形容人的话，这个味道像极了吴世勋包裹在一切伪装之下的本心。  
如果都暻秀再细心观察一下，他会发现吴世勋还穿着昨天的衣服，所以他才能闻到淡淡的香水味。  
不仅是他，有一个人也是合衣躺在床上，彻夜未眠。  
单薄的唇吻热，含着唇瓣，舌头扫过一排皓齿，启开牙关，裹住湿软的舌温柔地抱拥。  
吴世勋漆黑的眸睁着，他要确定眼前的人是真实存在的，不是幻觉，谁也没有把他夺走。

吴世勋眨着眼睫反复划过脸颊光滑的皮肤，“呃……”都暻秀神经反射，并非本意，丰盈的下唇磨了一下薄唇，舌尖也挑起，在抵在其上的柔软，轻轻一点。吴世勋一怔，随后展开热烈急促的攻势，“唔……”手推拒吴世勋的肩头，吴世勋不退反进，抱住他的腰，让都暻秀坐到桌子上，吴世勋身体挤进双腿间。  
都暻秀的头被压向他，吴世勋的舌往更里头钻，缠到舌根，掠夺柔软的舌到自己的口腔，不分轻重地卷着嘬了一下，都暻秀的脑子瞬间就被吸麻了。  
舌从舌底开始舔，绕着打转，再送回都暻秀口中。品细嫩的内壁，一点点尝，嘴角的软肉也不放过。  
吴世勋的手不安分地抚过后颈，沿着背脊往下，滑到柔韧的侧腰上摩挲。都暻秀身上瘦得没多少肉，可腰肢肌理匀称，揉捏在手里，骨头也硌不到人。吴世勋爱不释手，握着腰将人往怀里嵌。  
氧气稀缺到临界，都暻秀用仅存的一点求生意识顶开吴世勋。  
一时，两人粗喘的气息缠在一起乱如麻。  
都暻秀抿掉嘴角的水渍，双目浸了水一样润。  
吴世勋眸光一动，情欲的电光刺啦闪过。吴世勋捂住半张脸，强制自己看向别处。  
都暻秀看吴世勋捂嘴皱着眉，一副难受的样子。“怎么了？想吐？”吴世勋摇头。  
“牙疼吗？让我看看。”都暻秀温度较低的手指贴上他的手背，细腻的触感让他不禁浮想联翩。下腹升起燥热。  
吴世勋猛地往后退，留下一句我没事就慌张地出了屋。

 

都暻秀纳闷了一会，才从桌子上下来去关门，走到门前，与刚回来的金钟仁正好打了个照面。  
金钟仁一脸疲倦，眼窝下有熬夜留下的青色。  
时间静止了一般，空气在两人之间停滞。他们都还没做好面对彼此的准备。  
房间里的书掉落到地上，将沉默而对的都暻秀和金钟仁惊醒。  
“哥，已经收拾好房间了啊。”金钟仁扯出一个无比牵强的微笑。都暻秀嗯了一声，他不敢抬眼。又是一阵沉默。视线定在地面上，他知道金钟仁一直在看他。“那我回去休息了。”许久，金钟仁留下这句话转身回了卧室。直到金钟仁精神不振的背影消失在合上的门后，都暻秀嘴边的那句对不起也没有说出口。

接下来的几天他像个胆小鬼一样躲着金钟仁，还好都是个人活动，都暻秀庆幸。他拼命工作不让自己有闲暇，因为一有空隙，他就会想起金钟仁发红的眼。几天的喘息时间就好，等他平复下内心混杂的情绪，他就又可以如往常一般面对金钟仁。都暻秀这样催眠自己。

而对于无法躲避的吴世勋，都暻秀遵守承诺，但不是全然听之任之，他攥着两人关系的底线，还希望有朝一日，彼此都能回归原位。

 

钟仁:[哥，我不想放弃。]

 

《纯情》试映会现场，都暻秀站在后台，收起手机握着话筒准备上场。此刻他情绪并不高。可当主持人叫出他的名字，他迈出脚步，整个人走进明亮之中，眉眼随即笑盈盈舒展。呈现给台下观众的又是一个活力满满的都暻秀。

立在台上，与身旁电影中的初恋对象一起讲解电影中角色的内涵，舞台突然上来一个不速之客。身材挺拔，肩膀宽阔，卫衣帽下又戴着一顶鸭舌帽。那人步伐矫健，捧着花束跑上来送到都暻秀手里，明白来意是好的，都暻秀礼貌地道了声谢，因为故意低下头，都暻秀只来得及看清那人薄唇勾起的一抹笑，他就又如来时一般飞速地跑下了台。  
都暻秀视线抓住那抹熟悉的修长背影，一下子反应过来，是世勋……心里顿时又惊又喜。此刻都暻秀完全没想着和吴世勋因为枷锁桎梏的关系而产生的隔阂。  
身边的女演员询问那人是谁，都暻秀弯着嘴角连回了两遍“是世勋”。身边的主持人无意碰了一下他的手臂，都暻秀这才收回自己的视线。认出吴世勋的粉丝兴奋起来，主持人稳定台下情绪的时候，都暻秀几次低头看手里的花束，眉梢的笑意，带着阴郁消散的明朗。

都暻秀从观看电影，直到最后和演员道别时，手都还捧着花。

“哥。”刚关上休息室的门，都暻秀就落入了吴世勋的怀抱。  
“一直在这等着吗？”“嗯。”“怎么不去看电影？”“本来我就是偷偷来的，如果再出现的话，粉丝会大乱吧。”吴世勋的话半真半假，他没在休息室一直等他，但也确实没看电影。  
他看的是都暻秀，就躲在后台的帷幕，注视他一瞥一笑，或静或动。直到电影结束灯光又亮起来，他才抬脚去休息室。  
这种隐秘又沉静的注视总能让吴世勋的心变得平静，才不至于让无处安放的爱恋失去控制。  
都暻秀和他约定下次补一场，吴世勋拒绝了。“我去看你和初恋的故事干什么，”语气里满是醋意，“但是哥欠我一场电影，我记着了。”都暻秀对吴世勋偷换概念的耍滑行为不予计较，答应了他。算是感谢今天他的献花。

 

吴世勋虽然嘴上说不看，但是自己私底下还是去看了。吴世勋的观后感是：暻秀哥的演技实在太有代入感，笑点能让人捧腹大笑，伤感的情节又叫人手抵着鼻端红了眼。不愧是我的暻秀啊。感情戏不想评价。

 

吴世勋揽着都暻秀在街边等经纪人的车，有些粉丝还未离去，他们站在保镖阻拦的范围外拿着手机拍照，还一直呼喊两人的名字。  
都暻秀手里还捧着花，而他抱着捧花的都暻秀。  
在吴世勋看来，此时两人站在众人面前，像极了一对刚公开恋情的情侣。他更亲昵地头贴头。

 

“花插到这里就好了么？”吴世勋问道。“倒点水。”都暻秀将碗递给他。吴世勋贴着花瓶的边缘小心地倒了进去。吴世勋将花瓶摆到床头柜，调整了一个他最满意的角度。确保都暻秀在晚上睡觉前，早晨刚醒来，一眼就能看到最水最盛的那朵花。  
都暻秀洗完手进屋，吴世勋还坐在床上专注地看着花。  
他关上门。“怎么还不回你房间？”  
“这就要轰我走啊？”，吴世勋说着就握住他的手拉到身前，手臂环住他的腰身。吴世勋的鼻尖抵在肋骨上，他发痒地后退，吴世勋紧了紧手臂。  
脸埋在都暻秀胸腹，鼻端满是毛衣洗涤后留下的清香。  
“像极了”情侣，也就是说“其实并不是”。

吴世勋抬起头，叫了声哥。“你亲亲我。”  
都暻秀纠结地皱起眉。  
吴世勋退而求其次，“那亲我的额头，”吴世勋手指点了一下前额，“这没什么吧？”语气充满请求。  
吴世勋棱角越发分明，眉眼褪去稚气，却仍留有少年的风采，少了舞台的精心造型，少了粉丝前的些许伪装，此刻在都暻秀面前的，是纯粹的吴世勋。  
都暻秀心软了。  
撩开他的额发，落下轻浅一吻，片刻就起开。  
吴世勋露出知足的淡笑。  
都暻秀一瞬，不经意捕捉到他眼底一闪而过的落寞，心中五味杂陈，所以当吴世勋站起身吻他的时候，他没有下意识的抗拒。  
这一吻只是唇贴唇，浅尝辄止。  
“哥，晚安。”


	22. 二十

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

演唱会如期而至。

后台熙熙攘攘，化妆师，造型师，导演助理，成员，都在做上台前最后的准备。都暻秀帮忙不过来的助理分耳麦，分到最后手里还剩两个。  
熟悉的修长挺括身影就站在两步远的地方，他背对着自己整理衣领。都暻秀的手就快要拍到他的肩膀，嘴里已经小声地喊出他名字的第一个音节。

都暻秀一顿，还是退缩了。找了个借口将耳麦交给身边的工作人员让其递过去，都暻秀拿着剩下的耳麦走向金钟大。

都暻秀以为自己准备好了，可是他并没有。

虽然心里还有未解开的结，但是在表演的时候，都暻秀一点也不含糊。他全身心投入到演出中，敬业职守，有的环节会有眼神和身体接触，都暻秀也做得极为自然，与以往无异。

平时演技获得导演赞扬的时候，都暻秀心里也是谦虚的，可此时都暻秀却忍不住要自夸一下。

真是棒极了，都暻秀。你做的可真好……

越大的欢呼过后，就是越大的空虚。

几场演唱会下来，都暻秀的精力和忍耐力渐渐耗光，他所维持的假象快撑不住了……

不只他，另一个人的硬撑也到了尽头。

一次练习室排舞结束后，金钟仁主动找到都暻秀。

金钟仁怕都暻秀一个不留神又走了，连汗也没来得及擦，握住都暻秀的手腕将人带到空无一人的练习室。

金钟仁汗水淋漓地站在自己面前。都暻秀递给他一条干净的毛巾，眼睛看着别处。

金钟仁接过毛巾，深邃的双目凝视好几日没端详过的脸庞。

“我们吵架了么？”

“……没有。”

“那哥为什么躲着我？别的成员会注意的。”

“我没有刻意躲着你，我只是太累想一个人待着，最近我对谁都是这样，不会有人多想。”

都暻秀抬头瞄他一眼就又看向地板，说了一句让他注意休息，转身，手拧开门把就要离开。

砰，手掌抵上门，发出一声轻响。

门被身后的金钟仁抵住。

“哥，你连看我一眼都不愿了么？”低沉的嗓音沙哑。

“不是……”肩膀被宽大的手掌扳过去，身体靠在门上。

“那你看着我。”金钟仁的声音就在头顶，“暻秀哥，看我。”

都暻秀睫毛忽闪两下，抿着唇抬眼望金钟仁。

这是他最近第一次真正意义上正视金钟仁。

英俊的脸十分憔悴，紧锁的眉头，压抑着都暻秀逃避的那些情感。

都暻秀从来没见过金钟仁如此疲惫不堪的模样，心里的愧疚更甚。没有勇气去看金钟仁，眼睛又移开了。

粗糙的指腹抚过眉头，“哥……”真诚又温柔。都暻秀没办法拒绝。

四目相对，都暻秀心一跳，在金钟仁眼里映着的自己的模样，一经眸光的笼罩，朦胧又耀眼。

钟仁，是这样热切地喜欢着一个人。那个人真的很幸运。都暻秀竟羡慕起自己来。

但理智说，够了。指甲陷入手心，疼痛让都暻秀的心又变硬。都暻秀伸手臂拉开两人的距离。

都暻秀冷漠地问：“你想要说什么？”他别开头，不去看金钟仁眼中的伤心。

“哥为什么不像以前一样……

平时在舞台上，我在最前面领舞或是独舞的时候，你一直用眼神支持我，鼓励我。

可是现在，我感觉不到哥的视线。

以前多大的舞台，我也能够用我的热情和舞蹈填满，我有这个自信。

可如今我做出的每一个动作，无论再标准，再用力，也都让我觉得空虚。”

“你不应该有这样的感觉。你一直做得很出色。”

“暻秀哥，我只是想，你能稍微关注我。”

“……”

都暻秀回想起练习生时期的一个深夜，练舞练到筋疲力尽的他和金钟仁抬头望高高悬挂在天上的弯月，谈论着未来。

金钟仁目光深远，眼神笃定:要做就要一鸣惊人。

那一刻都暻秀觉得，窗外冰冷的夜空，也不过是金钟仁舞台后的幕布。终有一天，当幕布缓缓升起，金钟仁会震撼全场。

钟仁啊，你在骨子里明明是那么骄傲的人，如果爱让你变得卑微，你为什么不放手？

“我们，怎么才能回到从前？”

“……那就收回你说的话。”

“难道我收回，哥就会一如既往地对待我吗？”金钟仁的语气里满是不相信。话可以收回，可感情又如何收回？

“我会试着那样做的。即使很艰难，但我也会尽力那样做。所以，收回你那些话吧。”

金钟仁沉默注视他良久，“好吧。”都暻秀以为他答应了，但接着金钟仁又说：“我不会收回那些话的。”

“你知道，为了我热爱的，我能坚持到什么程度。我要证明给你看，总有一天，哥会看着我。”

执迷不悟。

话说开了，都暻秀反倒无计可施。

但起码金钟仁眼里有了一点亮光，精神振作起来总是好的。

他现在再也说不出狠话，来浇灭金钟仁这一点希冀的火光了。之前的那些话已经是他的极限，他不能全然不顾金钟仁的感受。

“暻秀哥，我正到处找你呢。”

都暻秀跟金钟仁一前一后地出了房间，在走廊碰见了吴世勋。

最棘手的人物来了。都暻秀虚瞟一眼身后的金钟仁，主动牵过迎面走来的吴世勋的手，十指相扣，身体倚着他。  
“找我有事吗？”  
吴世勋本来直直盯着走在都暻秀后面的金钟仁，但被都暻秀亲昵的举动晃了心神。嘴角卷起来，回身揽着都暻秀往前走。

“没事就不能找，”吴世勋低下头，小声说：“找我男朋友啊？”

气息撩过都暻秀耳边，都暻秀推开他。

金钟仁就在不远处，这人还敢逗他，都暻秀挖他一眼。

吴世勋立刻规规矩矩地走在他身边，但脸上仍挂着揶揄的笑。

都暻秀叫吴世勋赶紧往前走，回头见金钟仁还立在原处。

都暻秀想要往回走又忍住了。

“如果还要继续练习，别练太晚。”都暻秀还是唠叨了一句。

金钟仁深深看他，点点头。

“哥……”吴世勋在前面转过身，奶声奶气呼唤他。都暻秀这才抬脚往前走。吴世勋回身之前看了金钟仁一眼。

金钟仁心里古怪。最近，吴世勋看他的眼神不再充满敌意，但总觉压人一筹，可他不知道为什么。

当然，那是因为吴世勋已经捷足先登，圈围起金钟仁心中，及众人觊觎的那朵玫瑰。

都暻秀知道吴世勋见他和金钟仁在一起肯定不高兴。

现场不发作已经不错，秋后算账是免不了的。

车上只有他和吴世勋两个人，坐在最后一排，在司机的视线盲区，头被压着贴上吴世勋凉薄的唇。  
吴世勋嘴唇磨着他也不深入，柔软丰润的唇被磨压得变形，突然牙齿咬吻下唇，疼得他蹙起眉，一声痛哼压在喉咙里又不能喊出。  
吴世勋又怜惜地用舌舔润留下浅浅牙印的地方，歉意般轻啄唇边。吴世勋浓密的睫毛扫着脸颊，都暻秀虚握吴世勋衣角的手紧了紧来忍住痒的感觉。  
最后以车的一个颠簸结束了这个负气又温柔的吻。

吻里明显带着怒气，但事后也不说明为何生气。长再大，也是小孩子秉性。  
英俊的眉目沉闷，头靠着窗户看风景。像极了闹别扭的小朋友，让人忍不住想捏他鼻头逗弄。

都暻秀那么想，也那么做了。

又尾音拖长，问他“怎么了？”[都被你咬一口了还生气？]

都暻秀后知后觉这举动太过狎昵。

吴世勋也不知是被哪一点取悦了，笑起来，揽他到怀里，就像抱着洋娃娃。薄唇擦过鬓发。

“哥，手机拿出来。”都暻秀捂住口袋，圆润的眸闪着点点星光戒备地看着他，幼齿极了。

吴世勋压下再次亲吻他的冲动。“我又不是抢劫，你防我干什么？”

都暻秀犹豫了一下拿出来，吴世勋叫他将kakao打开，“把我的备注改成‘绝无仅有的勋’。”

“……你这什么恶趣味。”

“现在我对哥是特别的，当然所有关于我的一切都应该是特别的。”

“……”

“那改成only勋？亲爱的？my love？”

都暻秀全身汗毛都竖起来了。吴世勋趁其不备夺过手机，快速地改了备注名。然后心满意足地将手机还回去，又露出严肃的表情：“不许改回去。”

改就改吧。都暻秀对这些事不太在乎。

吴世勋开始玩起手机。

同时都暻秀的手机收到新信息。

绝无仅有的勋：我最近是不是很乖？

都暻秀无奈地看着就坐在身边的发信人，吴世勋用眼神催促他赶紧回复。

[是。]

他想不到吴世勋哪一天是乖的，但是如果不这样回答，恐怕又要烦人……

绝无仅有的勋：明天有半天休息时间！

绝无仅有的勋：奖励我一下，和我约会吧。

吴世勋第二天早上就处于亢奋状态。练舞的时候像要将两天的量半天就跳完。终于到了下午半天的休息时间，若不是都暻秀用眼神警告他，他现在肯定拉着都暻秀就跑。

这可是两个人第二次约会。吴世勋将约会行程安排得比工作的还要满。他和都暻秀单独相处的时间，每分每秒都不能浪费。

第一次约会没有计划，两个人只是在汉江边带着ViVi散步。和喜欢的人，望江水，看风景。  
虽然也很浪漫，但是在外面，牵手，拥抱，亲吻……一律都做不了。可都暻秀看起来十分享受这份悠闲，吴世勋也就欣然陪他。

这次终于有了休息时间，一定要弥补上次计划不足所带来的遗憾。

吴世勋牵着都暻秀从后门出来，第一站是去吃都暻秀上次提过很好吃的咖喱。

但都走到一半了，吴世勋突然接到电话，说是要开会讨论电影的事情。两人只好半道折回去，吴世勋去办公室开会，都暻秀回练习室等。

朴灿烈练习完，本来好好地收拾东西准备回宿舍，但是突然腹痛和腰痛齐发，疼得他五官皱在一起，他平躺到地板上希望能缓解疼痛。

“灿烈！”意识模糊中他听见有人急切叫自己的名字。暻秀？

“灿烈，听得到我说话吗？灿烈？”朴灿烈睁开眼。

“嗯……”总是充满活力的声音现在只能虚弱地发出一个单音。

其实在门打开的那一刻他就知道有人来了，只不过他腹痛加腰痛，一时精神绷紧，疼得他说不出话来。等刺痛不那么强烈了以后，朴灿烈才勉强哼出个音来。

“灿烈，哪不舒服？疼得厉害吗？我马上叫救护车。”

“不用，别叫……”朴灿烈拉住都暻秀的手，阻止他打电话。朴灿烈缓了一会，叫都暻秀给经纪人打电话，坐车去医院。

到了医院，经纪人去跑手续，都暻秀架着比他高大不少的人，让他靠着自己。朴灿烈疼痛轻了一些，可以时不时和都暻秀搭话。

都暻秀刘海散乱，额发汗湿，呼吸比平时急促。

朴灿烈心疼：“暻秀，让我靠着墙，我还可以……”

“别动！”语气严厉到朴灿烈不敢再开口说话。

朴灿烈只好尽可能让自己保持身体重心，不要压在都暻秀身上。

经纪人办好了床位，医生过来检查。

“腹痛是因为吃坏了东西，腰痛是练舞时的扭伤，今天这么疼是寸劲没掌握好。两个痛碰巧凑到了一起才会反应这么强烈，虚张声势，不是大事。”

朴灿烈这一折腾，身体反倒不痛了。疼痛过后虚脱的困劲上来，躺在床上睡了一觉。

朴灿烈醒过来，手被床边的都暻秀握在手里。手心的汗分不清是谁的。

“别起，你的腰……”

“没事，我现在不疼。”

朴灿烈坐起来，“暻秀……你哭了？”手掌抚上脸颊，指腹没有感觉到湿润。

“你刚睡醒，眼花。”都暻秀眼中一点晃悠悠的水光，像星星要坠下来，但一眨眼又隐没在夜空中。

见朴灿烈蹙眉看自己，都暻秀问:“怎么了腰又痛了？”

朴灿烈揽着都暻秀的肩膀到怀里，“暻秀，我没事。”

“你刚才脸色跟白纸一样，手是冰的。”都暻秀声音平静，身体却轻微发抖。

朴灿烈心里难受，顺着都暻秀后背。“对不起，吓到你了吧？”

“别担心，我身体好着呢。”

“你必须要好，好得不得了才行。”

“hhh嗯。”

“以后可别这么吓人了……”都暻秀回抱住朴灿烈。

朴灿烈拍拍都暻秀后背：“没有下一次，我保证。”

许久才放开都暻秀，脸对脸，露出灿烂如常的笑容。

吴世勋以为这场会议最多一个小时。

看着眼前工作人员之间还在争辩不休，吴世勋心里叹气，恐怕要开到很晚了。

这次约会算是泡汤。

吴世勋间隙给都暻秀发短信，叫他先回宿舍。要讨论的大小事宜不少，吴世勋专注地参与其中，等会议暂停的时候，已经是晚上七点。

吴世勋这才查看信息，都暻秀并没有回他，他又发信息说自己要忙到很晚，让都暻秀不用等他。

简单在公司吃了工作餐，会议的下半场开始，吴世勋去试衣服，手机放在休息室。  
心里虽然惦记着都暻秀有没有回宿舍，有没有按时吃饭，但也只能先忙完眼前的工作再去打电话。

晚上十点半，吴世勋才终于收工。

换下衣服第一件事就是看新信息。

都暻秀没有任何回复。

吴世勋有些担心。给都暻秀打了几个电话，无人接听。他赶忙又给在宿舍的成员打电话，都暻秀也没有回宿舍。

吴世勋心提了起来。不接电话又不在宿舍，那么暻秀哥会去哪？他平时虽然安静喜欢独处，但并不是一个行踪不定的人。现在这种情况……

吴世勋冷汗冒出来，手抓着椅背让自己冷静下来。

是自己瞎想，暻秀哥不会出事的。

吴世勋又给几个经纪人打电话。一直问到永顺哥，“暻秀在医院呢。”

“怎么突然生病了？”吴世勋松了一口气又提上一口气，连忙询问。

“别急，是陪灿烈一块来医院的。”经纪人说明前因后果，吴世勋这才彻底放心。问了医院地址挂掉电话，拉开椅子身体瘫软坐下。

稳重谨慎的暻秀哥怎么会出事？自己胡乱操心些什么啊。吴世勋笑自己。

暻秀哥是那么温情的一个人，要关心照顾的人那么多，喜欢他的人也那么多。明知希望微乎其微，可还是陷下去了不是么？

都暻秀练习的时候手机一般都调成静音，今天刚练习完就被吴世勋拉走，之后又火急火燎地跟朴灿烈去医院守着他，手机忘了设置成振动。

陪朴灿烈一块做检查，输液，最后安定下来已经是晚上十点多了。直到经纪人告诉自己吴世勋问他人在哪，他才想起来今天和吴世勋还有约会。

二月初的首尔，夜晚天气阴冷，下起了雾蒙蒙的细雨。雨来得快，去得也快。等都暻秀出了医院，小雨已经停了。

路上两三个行人步伐匆匆，行车道有几辆车闪着微弱的车灯驶过，身后时而有救护车的鸣笛。

在这里，没有闪光灯，没有粉丝围堵，没有喧闹声。

吴世勋背对着自己，挺直立在街角的路灯下，只穿着白天练习时的卫衣，被雨打湿了些，头发也蒙了一层白霜。

仿佛全世界已将他遗忘。

都暻秀上前握住他的手臂，“世勋……”

如果世勋现在发火，他一定会好好道歉的。

赌气说休息时间都要约会，他也不会拒绝。

要一个牵手，就十指相扣。要一个拥抱，就热烈地回应。要一个吻…也没有什么不可以。

可吴世勋只是回头冲他露出一个清浅的笑，便迈开步子往前走。

天色阴沉，刮起了风，雨后分外刺骨。

吴世勋走在前面，都暻秀不远不近跟在后面，亦步亦趋。

“其实，你不愿意可以说出来。”

吴世勋停下脚步。风刮得脸有些疼，他微微眯起眼，迎着风，睫毛也跟着颤动。

“我没有不愿意。”

“是吗？”吴世勋淡淡地反问。

“嗯。”

吴世勋觉得自己的话很多余，一开始便是强迫，哪里还谈愿不愿意？

就算都暻秀说出来又有什么用，说出来他就会放开他吗？

不会。

吴世勋张开手掌，风从指间逃走，他侧身抓住都暻秀的手，都暻秀任由他牵着，温顺如羔羊。

他可以什么都抓不住，但至少都暻秀哪都别想去。


	23. 二十一 part1

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

虽然我已经是一名20代中期的职场女青年，再这样像个情窦初开的小女生真的很丢人。

但是，我对伯贤还是一见钟情了。

伯贤是从纯情漫画里走出来的男主角，他就是能让人一眼就为他倾倒，我能怎么办呐……

第一次见到伯贤，是我工作第二年刚调到策划部的时候。

策划部女性较多，大家又很平和会开玩笑，我很快就融入了进来。整个部门工作严肃又认真，我在这里受益匪浅，但是工作氛围多少太过沉闷和紧张。

那是一个我们忙得焦头烂额的早上，在策划部的上空笼罩着一团乌云。正在低头核对资料的我忽然听到大家，尤其是我的女性前辈们，发出欣喜的欢呼。

我疑惑地抬头，并不知道大家为何突然这么高兴，正当我还在纳闷的时候，伯贤带笑走了进来，逆着光。

电光石火间，他闯进了我的心。

见到真人，和作为资料出现，在照片上看过的感觉是完全不同的。

伯贤每个五官单拿出来看精致却显清淡，可镶嵌在一起，却是一张俊俏讨喜的面容。

漂亮，但因为眉间英气俊朗，没有一点女气。

那天可能是要拍摄广告，所以穿着较正式。

浅亚麻色头发三七分，露出光洁的前额。上身穿一件浆洗挺括的白衬衫，解开了一颗纽扣，下身是笔挺的黑色西裤，配一双黑色皮鞋。

个头没有高到180，但就是给人一种姿态挺拔修长的感觉。

他一下子就成为了众人的焦点。前辈们都亲切地和他打招呼。伯贤和大家聊天，把他圈了两层的人们时不时发出愉悦的笑声。

他有时也会调皮地，不顾形象地大笑，发出三角铃叮咚般爽朗的笑声。但多数都只是微笑。

他轻歪头，目光温柔，微微下垂的眼尾扬起来，薄唇也淡淡弯起，嘴角的笑涡盛着一汪春水，极致迷人……

而且还拥有一双钢琴家那样漂亮的手，羊脂玉般的手指极为细长。

他简直是一件艺术品！

就算刻意表现，也绝不可能像他那样，整个人散发着果酒的甜香和玫瑰的芬芳，总是不经意就将你迷醉。

边伯贤天生如此。

伯贤给办公室的每个人都带了礼物。礼物是精美的，但是人太多，也不能都不重样。但他却能把每件礼物都说成是你最需要的。他太会推销了。如果没有成为偶像，伯贤一定会成为金融界的新锐精英吧。

礼物轮到我了。

伯贤与我对视，目光那样真诚又友善，（我自作多情地认为还含着柔情，其实是因为伯贤的眉目生来多情）并且双手将礼物递过来。就好像是特意为我挑选的礼物，又专门送过来。

他的薄唇牵起，我的心都快撞破胸腔跳出来。

“谢谢。”我尽量镇定地接过礼物。

他见我是新来的同事，问道：“请问你的名字是？”

“我叫朴允智，叫我允智就好了。”

“啊允智。”

伯贤念了一遍。

我心里一惊，原来我的名字这么好听吗？

等我慢慢平复下悸动后我才明白，那是因为出自伯贤之口啊。

伯贤的嗓音有令人着迷的魔力。

我回去下载了exo和伯贤solo的所有歌曲，一首一首地放。

伯贤的嗓音自带立体音，充满金属和颗粒质感。一开口就如烟雾缭绕或是风穿空穴。为你铺开画卷，在你眼前上演一幕幕暗恋的，热恋的，苦恋的那些故事。

在这个过程中，我又发现了另一个瑰宝，暻秀。

队里有三个主唱，声线个个出挑。

暻秀的音色不像伯贤钟大那样高昂尖锐，却一样出挑。

他的歌声是丝滑醇厚，是抑扬顿挫，是细水长流。

用中国一妙句来形容，是“大珠小珠落玉盘”。

暻秀在很多首歌中负责开头和结尾。

他牵你入梦，再在最后绵长低吟或是高音激荡。

梦醒，余音袅袅，意犹未尽。

我陷在暻秀的歌声中。

伯贤和暻秀的嗓音我都非常喜欢，他们又是在一个团体，所以不自觉就将两个人加以对比。

两人声线全然不同，可有时又叫人分不清。

我细想，那是因为他们可以相得益彰，也可以互换演绎。

他们如此绝配，竟有琴瑟和鸣之感。哦！我说的是他们的声音，并不是指他们两人之间……

但是，也许是两人的声线搭配起来太过绝妙，有时我听他们合唱，就不由自主地幻想他们是恋人关系……

唉，我真是爱胡思乱想！

在台上和银屏中见到的伯贤是非常帅气的，但哪有比在现实中和他一起工作，更能体会到他魅力的呢？

我暗自窃喜。

可是想了解baekhyun非常简单，互联网都是他的资料和新闻。了解边伯贤，却不容易。

伯贤非常绅士，他懂得女士优先，照顾女生的柔弱，对人体贴细致，在女生中如鱼得水。

他待人温和却总与你保持距离。  
除工作外不聊私事。  
和女性说话，言语间会不经意让你一笑，但绝不同你打趣。  
公司聚餐的时候，会和男士坐一排。  
若不得已和女士坐在同一个长椅，会在两人间的椅背上搭一件围巾或衣服，保护彼此的私人空间。

后来我负责exo成员影视方面的工作，和伯贤以及成员们接触多了，我才发现，伯贤原来是那么爱闹的一个人啊。

尤其是对暻秀，几乎一刻也不能停，围着圈逗弄他。

暻秀多数无视，被招惹烦了也会伸手掐他后脖颈，伯贤那时就会露出得逞，求饶，喜滋滋？的笑。

最后一种我不确定啦。因为怎么会有人被打还那么高兴呢？

可能我偷摸观察的久了，所以也能够稍微了解到一点真实的伯贤。

令我伤心和气馁的是，伯贤……好像有喜欢的人了。

有时他会看着某个事物回想些什么，然后忽然从胸腔里发出轻笑，或者在低声打电话的时候会不停唠叨或者反复叮嘱，但不论说话的内容是什么，伯贤的嘴角总是卷着如沐春风的笑意。  
是那么温柔……

与平日里自然流露的多情温柔不同。

啊我说不清，就好像是……冬日里热奶茶的白雾熏热冰凉的鼻尖。樱花树下有风拂过，一片柔软的花瓣落在手心。金鱼犹如长纱的尾鳍摆动，水波轻荡……

可我想，他并没有如愿吧，或者是还在暗恋的阶段。

因为那笑容，总是甜蜜又惆怅。

天生就是迷人的存在，我无法想象，伯贤也会为别人神魂颠倒么？  
🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸  
每个人都可能沉溺于爱，并为爱所困。

伯贤参演了话剧，不是主演，但也是很重要的角色。这个话剧里，他爱上了不该爱的人。

有一次剧本研读会，我和工作人员在外围坐着。那天伯贤精神不佳，我心里默默担心他。

没有抑扬顿挫，伯贤只是缓缓念出剧中人物的内心独白。

“我曾经养过一盆绿植，放在窗前。突然某一天飘进来一粒种子，落在土里，生根发芽，与绿叶长在一起，等到开花我才注意到它的存在。这样不知来处的小花就静静绽放在我面前。你就像那朵花，像谜一样，在不知何时就已扎根于我心底。”

“你的眼睛，你的目光，让我迷恋不已。从来没有人能够像你一样夺取我全部的视线。可是你的视线却不能完全属于我。但我仍然爱你，却不敢开口。”

“当我赞美你的双目是启明星，当我感叹今夜月色很美，当我祝你晚安好梦，当我呼唤你的名字……这都不是我仅仅想对你说的话啊。爱你……爱你……我爱你……无数次在心底呐喊，无数次在言盖心声中藏匿。”

“爱你本是无罪的，可世俗却有那么多枷锁。我好像没有背离全世界站在孤独一端的勇气……就让我在此停下吧。我爱你，我爱过你这件事就让它成为永远消逝的秘密吧……”

“哇，伯贤的台词功底进步了这么多吗，感情好细腻啊……”旁边的同事感叹到。

而我已经泪眼模糊。

伯贤的话语中蕴含的情感太过深情和真切，这是因他沉浸于剧中人物，还是因他个人经历？

“曾经……”伯贤突然停下来，“不好意思，我想去趟洗手间。”

会议确实开很久了，导演就此宣布研读会结束。

他步伐疲惫地走出去，我担心他，又不敢跟太紧，于是就站在洗手间的拐角处等。

许久他才出来，精神不振的样子。一双迷人的下垂眼发红，黯淡无光，直觉告诉我，他刚才哭过了。

我鼓起勇气叫住他，给了他一块巧克力。

“甜食可以让人心情愉悦。”

他就算那么难受，也对我露出感谢的微笑，我的心疼更多了。

当晚我和前辈们一起出去消遣，前辈们的夜生活是去酒吧放松。

我本来不喜欢这种地方，但前辈神秘兮兮地冲我眨眼，“去了那，你会觉得好玩的。”

被勾起了好奇心的我也便过去看看。到了那我发现酒吧里全都是艺人。

“这是明星们最爱来消遣的地方。你不想看看他们脱去白天伪装后的模样吗？”

我感兴趣地观察着周围的人，突然在我的视野内，我惊讶地发现了一个熟悉的身影，伯贤。

他直接去了包间，我以为他是跟一群人来的。我偷偷问酒保伯贤是不是经常来这里，酒保本来不告诉我，说这是客人隐私，但我忍痛买了他一瓶好酒后，他就乐呵呵地全盘托出了。

他说伯贤是新客，这几日天天来。

我为自己发现的小秘密暗自惊喜。

第二天，我又来到酒吧。靠在吧台喝酒，不理任何人的搭讪，因为我只为等待一个人。

过了两三个小时，功夫不负有心人，伯贤终于来了。

他这次坐到对面的吧台，点了很多种酒。

看他将酒一杯杯仰头灌下去，我的心揪在一起。我真想上前夺过他的酒杯叫他别再喝了，可是我又有什么资格呢？

接着第三天，第四天，第五天……我就像一个偷窥狂，连着几天都来这里痴痴等伯贤的出现。

我观察的结果是，他总是只身来去，八点多来，十点多走。从不去跳舞，也不跟别人说话。有时靠在吧台喝一杯酒就去包间，有时在吧台一杯杯喝完酒就走。

来时清醒，离开时脚步虽然是稳的，但脸上总是晕染醉意。

他平日里一定有太多难言之苦，所以才要借酒消愁。

等到了第十日，我终于鼓起勇气去跟他打招呼。

伯贤穿着一件夹克，下身是一条黑色紧身裤。他双臂慵懒地撑在身后的吧台上，细长的指握着高脚杯，清缓摇晃琥珀色泽的液体。

他喝醉了，我的穿着打扮又和白天完全不一样，在昏暗的光线下他未认出我。

这正是一次好时机，我们可以度过一段美好的时光。

我并不是有非分之想，只是想更了解他。

好吧，其实是想过分一点，和他跳个舞，仅此而已。然后第二天我会当作什么都没发生过，伯贤也根本不会记得。

“我，我……”可是我想请你跳舞这句话我怎么也说不出口。

他应该看出了我想说什么，借故说他还有事，轻微一点头走了。

我失望地站在那，随后不经意低头发现他的帽子掉在地上。

我拿起来追上伯贤。“伯……先生。”

栗色的头转过来，迷幻的光线贪恋他的容颜，狸猫般的双眸折射出斑斓的色彩。

我心跳空了一拍。

“……你的帽子。”

“谢谢。”

薄唇淡淡弯起，细长的五指握住帽檐，轻巧戴到头上。

“再见。”

伯贤说着就转过身，渐渐走出了我的视野。 

我怎么没看出来，伯贤原来是这么冷淡的一个人。

冷淡又迷人。

在那之后伯贤又出现过两次，但我只远远注视。然后伯贤就不再去了，我也便终止了我这荒唐的行为。

过了一个星期，我又有机会参加剧本研读会。

“不对，不可能放弃。我离开你，就等于抛弃了我的灵魂。独自一人的我犹如行尸走肉，在你身边我才是有生命的。离你越近，世俗的尘嚣喧哗便离我越远。那些如附骨之疽拧绞在心头的胆怯和挣扎，都湮灭在你澄澈温柔的眼眸中。”

“你可以尽情地翻越重山叠峦，去见你想见的风景。我不会对你说我等你。但有一日你疲倦了，走下山顶。会有人在山脚，带着所有的光和热，张开双臂迎接你。”

“那个人，就是我。”

“我最喜欢洛夫的一首诗，因为我爱你的信念正如此：

水深及膝

淹腹

一寸寸漫至喉咙

浮在河面上的两只眼睛

仍炯炯然

望向一条青石小径

两耳倾听裙带抚过蓟草的窸窣

日日

月月

千百次升降于我胀大的体内

石柱上苍苔历历

臂上长满了牡蛎

发，在激流中盘缠如一窝水蛇

紧抱桥墩

我在千寻之下等你

水来

我在水中等你

火来

我在灰烬中等你”

伯贤的语气坚定不移。

他说的每一个字都刻进我心里。

通过我喜爱的人之口说出这样深情的话语，我的内心翻滚起无尽的感慨与爱意。

我深深望着伯贤笔直的背影。

如果可以，我想做在悬崖峭壁上开出的一朵坚定的花。那朵花，为伯贤你而绽放。

我知道你正陷于苦涩的暗恋，但只要你回头看，我就在这里。

可是后来我才真正清醒明白。从一开始我就不可能得到伯贤一丝的视线。

因为他深沉绵长的爱，已经全部奉献给了一个人。

不论甜蜜或痛苦，都完完全全属于那一个人。

洛夫这首诗的名称是《爱的辩证》


	24. 二十一 part2

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

都暻秀和边伯贤一起出席《知秋》电影试映会，因为女主角是sm公司的演员，所以朴允智作为工作人员也过去了。

“暻秀xi。”都暻秀刚坐下就听见身后有人叫他。

都暻秀转头，“允智？你也来了。”他点头微笑。

“这是电影宣传册。”

“谢谢。”

朴允智手里还拿着一份，左右张望。

“那个……伯贤没有来吗？”

都暻秀低头翻阅着宣传册，“哦他去洗手间了，马上就来。”

“允智你给我吧，一会……”都暻秀伸手回头，本来想拿过朴允智手里的宣传册，但突然有些头晕眼花。都暻秀扶住额头。

“暻秀，没事吧？”

都暻秀晃晃头，眼睛恢复视力。

“我没事，刚才有些低血糖。”

朴允智从口袋里掏出一块巧克力递给都暻秀。都暻秀谢过，含到嘴里。奶香味和甜味很重的巧克力，这味道很熟悉。

“好些了吗？”

“好多了谢谢。”

他想起来了，“伯贤向我推荐过这个巧克力。”

“是吗？”其实正是因为这段时间她看到边伯贤很爱吃这个牌子的巧克力，她才买的。爱屋及乌。

“没想到你和伯贤的口味这么一致。”

被都暻秀这么一说，朴允智害羞又欣喜地笑起来。

当时都暻秀尝了太甜，摇头拒绝他，还说边伯贤小孩子口味。  
结果边伯贤不服气，为了要证明一点都不甜，就往嘴里塞满了巧克力。  
那一副鼓着腮帮子瞪圆下垂眼的样子真是幼稚极了。  
口味和他人一样，都是“小孩子啊。”都暻秀念叨出来。  
盯着手里的包装纸，嘴角弯起温暖的笑。

“暻秀你说什么？”

“你们两个都是小孩子口味。”

“那您这位大人应该喜欢那种……超级苦超级苦的黑巧克力吧，都暻秀先生。”朴允智打趣道。

两人笑起来。

“聊什么这么开心，也说给我听听吧？”

“伯贤……”朴允智被吓一跳，立马抬起前倾的身体。边伯贤背手弯腰看着他们。刚才脸离她也就一个拳头那么远。

都暻秀抬头，边伯贤弯着的下垂眼眸光闪烁，薄唇的弧度像花瓣的边缘。  
淡淡的香水味飘到鼻端，前调是清晨的露水，干净清新。中调有隐约的玫瑰芬芳，是沾满水气的。后调是一丝丝的甜，果酒发酵的甜。

边伯贤插进来，无形隔开都暻秀和朴允智两人的距离。

“暻秀。”

都暻秀这才收回目光。  
盯着别人一直看是一件很失礼的事。  
但边伯贤总是让人不能移开目光。  
不论是活泼调皮，或是像现在这样穿一身休闲西装，文质彬彬，不对，应该是边伯贤时时刻刻都在散发令人倾倒的魅力，所以这是天生的吧。  
每天生活在边伯贤身边的他都如此，想必其他人会更受他迷惑吧。  
如果边伯贤愿意，他可以轻易勾走任何人的魂魄。

“说什么呢？”

都暻秀脑海中又浮现边伯贤脸颊鼓眼睛也鼓的模样。  
“没说什么。”都暻秀整理衣服，端正地坐好。但是却拿余光瞧他，脸上是戏谑的笑。

你看这人的笑模样，有猫腻。

“刚才是不是在说我坏话？”轻柔的语气略带点审问意味。

“不敢。”但都暻秀脸上的笑意更浓了。

边伯贤在心里轻叹[你啊……]

只得露出十分纵容的笑。手指在背后交叉，忍住想要刮一下都暻秀鼻头的冲动。

朴允智感觉脸颊的温度升高，因为刚才边伯贤的脸靠得太近，现在心脏止不住的狂跳。

“允智，你还有事么？”边伯贤直起身，礼貌地问。

“啊我没事了。”朴允智回过神，转身要走，一顿又回过身来，将手里的电影宣传册递给边伯贤。

“谢谢。”边伯贤双目注视着她，对她微笑。朴允智的心率即刻要爆表。

“不用谢。”

朴允智摆手，转身赶忙走了。

等她落座，电影院的灯光全部暗下来，朴允智的心还在扑通扑通不停地跳。

哇，刚才伯贤离我好近，近到身上的香水味都飘到我鼻子里，而且还对我微笑。

天呐天呐……

朴允智努力平复着悸动。眼睛盯着大屏幕，脑海里却全都是边伯贤带笑的一双眼。

不过朴允智后来回味，却隐约觉得那礼貌友善的目光里还带着点别的情绪……有点尖锐，就像是……敌意？

哎，怎么会带有敌意呢？朴允智你真是太会胡思乱想了！

边伯贤的情绪烦闷，一遍遍翻着手里的宣传册却看不进一个字。

后背覆上一只手掌，上下顺着。

“怎么了？”都暻秀担心的看着他。

边伯贤对他一笑，“我没事。”

心里既甜蜜又苦涩。

这时大厅灯光暗下来，边伯贤放下心事，专注观看起电影。

这是不善表达自己的男女主角从相知到相爱的故事，主题平淡无奇，但音乐和台词都非常好。

故事进行到后半部分，男主角以为女主角爱上别人，他知道自己再不表达自己的爱，就永远没有机会了。

于是他约心上人，走在狭长仿佛没有尽头的小路上，在女主角面前踱步踟蹰许久。终于他转过身来，眼神满是赤诚、决然和漫无边际的哀伤。

“我知道这很荒谬……但我请求你爱我。哪怕一天。不，一秒就足够。”

当男主角这句话落音，边伯贤在昏暗中侧头去望都暻秀，银屏微弱的光打在都暻秀凝神的侧脸上，比任何一幅水墨画都要有诗意。

一眼万年。

最后的画面，两个人携手走在明亮的大道上，长路漫漫。

圆满的结局，真好啊。

电影结束，都暻秀先跟边伯贤去公司取车，然后两人再坐边伯贤的车回宿舍。

到了公司门口，没想到有很多粉丝正站在那里，可能是在等别人，但见两人下车便立刻聚集了过来。

因为只有一个经纪人在，根本拦不住热情的粉丝，很快他们两个就被包围。  
不管经历过多少次，都暻秀也不习惯粉丝们离他近得照相机镜头都要贴到他脸上。  
他低着头一步一步往前挪。

这时边伯贤揽过他的肩膀，半个身体紧贴后背，一边冲粉丝点头，一边带他往车那走。

直到边伯贤打开副驾驶车门将他送上座位，他才松了一口气。

真是好不容易坐上车了。

边伯贤冲粉丝们亲切地告别后才关上车门。感叹了一句。“呼，今天人真多。”

边伯贤发动车辆，平缓地驶入主干道。

“暻秀你也多和粉丝们互动嘛，不要害羞，对她们招招手，她们会很高兴的。”

“我做不到你那么好，那么亲切又自然。”都暻秀叹口气。

“你就将粉丝们当成朋友一样相处就好了，没那么难。不过暻秀无论你怎么做，她们也都会喜欢你，因为你在她们心里是男朋友啊。”

“哎？”

“虚拟恋爱嘛。”

“触不到摸不到，几乎只能在照片上看到，连她们的名字也不知道的男朋友，这样的虚拟恋爱……会有幸福感么……”都暻秀担心起粉丝们的感情生活。

“按照粉丝的说法，我们存在本身就是她们幸福的理由。我也当过别人的粉丝，所以能体会到她们那种心情，确实会有幸福感。”

“不过真实的恋爱更美好吧。”

“hhhh不用担心，虚拟恋爱中的她们也是幸福的。”

虽然他不建议这样的恋爱模式，但想想，每次粉丝见到他们都是活力满满，朝气蓬勃的。或许这样也不错。那样满心地喜欢一个人的样子，真的很好。

都暻秀说：“是啊，恋爱真好。”

边伯贤用余光看都暻秀，都暻秀一脸憧憬的模样。

想起今日电影开始前，都暻秀和朴允智说说笑笑的场景。  
都暻秀背对着他，不知在跟朴允智说些什么，她露出害羞又甜甜的笑，像足风景画。  
这一幕，让边伯贤喷涌出的妒意和不安在心里翻滚，搅弄到心口胀痛。

边伯贤紧握方向盘：“暻秀，你觉得允智怎么样？”

“嗯？为什么这么问？”

“我的影视方面是允智负责，可我还不够了解她，我想听听别人对她的评价。”

“允智在工作方面非常认真负责，虽然年轻免不了出一些差错，但都会积极改正。性格的话，活泼开朗，很好相处。总的来说是非常努力端正的人。”

这就是都暻秀的所有评价，客观，不含任何感情。在如常的表情中看不出他的其他想法。

其实他想问的是，暻秀，你喜欢允智吗？

都暻秀回宿舍突然胃疼，边伯贤让他躺到床上，给他倒好水送来药。

都暻秀吃下药。“谢谢，你去休息吧。”

“等我确定你不再痛就走。”

都暻秀闭上眼，困意涌上来。

边伯贤坐在床边，静静凝视他的睡颜。

不愿想，不敢想，即使不是允智，也会有别人。就算开始对同性之爱有懵懂的意识，也离接受别的同性对自己的爱相差甚远。

世俗的目光和未知的前路一点都不可怕。我真正惧怕的是，当你得知我对你的感情时，你的诧异和轻蔑。

一个冷漠的笑或眼神，就足以将我杀死……

边伯贤轻唤床上的都暻秀，没有回应。

情不知所起，一往而深……

“暻秀，我，不知道是从什么时候开始，也不知道为什么会发生。  
等我意识到的时候，我已经控制不住自己的心了……  
我每天都祈祷上帝能够抹去我对你的思念，暗暗希望时间能够改变一切。  
最终却发现，我已经无法回头……”

俯身轻吻嘴角，边伯贤唇微颤。

“暻秀，晚安，好梦。”  
（当我赞美你的双目是启明星，当我感叹今夜月色很美，当我祝你晚安好梦，当我呼唤你的名字……这都不是我仅仅想对你说的话啊。爱你……爱你……我爱你……无数次在心底呐喊，无数次在言盖心声中藏匿。——出自第二十一 Part.1）

（伯贤他说的是：暻秀，我爱你。）

门启合。眼睛微动，嘴角的余温消散，人已进入梦中。

“暻秀啊，我想欺负你一辈子。所以请一直打我吧，我喜欢你打我。”

“本来可以去南山塔看雪的……”

“暻秀，我。”

“是啊，对你发表。你可是我第一个听众，荣幸吗？”

“其实……我最近很喜欢李素罗前辈的一首歌。”

暻秀……暻秀……暻秀……

“暻秀……男人……也是会爱上男人的。”

所有的记忆片段由点连成线，这背后呼之欲出的情感从海面下翻滚而出，层层叠浪汹涌袭来。

清晨，第一声春雷落下，唤醒了梦中的人。

雨水淅淅沥沥地洒下来。

明明这所有的种种早已昭然若揭。

“我为什么不知道，我为什么会不懂呢……”


	25. 二十二

 

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

朴允智在饮水机前接水，偷看坐在椅子上低头看资料的边伯贤。细长的手指拿着一根笔抵在薄唇边，如静止画面。

“伯贤。”有人叫他。

边伯贤嘴角和眉梢点上跳跃的光线，画面忽然活了。

都暻秀脱掉外套，边伯贤笑着拉他坐下。“你怎么来了？”

“我找允智，有工作上的事。”

朴允智拿着水杯走过来。

“不好意思允智，今天才看完你送来的剧本。打扰你们开会了。”

“没关系。我们也快完了。”朴允智说完打了个喷嚏，搓了搓手掌。都暻秀察觉。

“天气挺冷的，会议室又在阴面。我们去温暖的地方讨论吧。去咖啡厅，我请客。”  
都暻秀的提议，边伯贤当然觉得好。

“允智想去吗？我请你和伯贤。”

和伯贤一起去咖啡厅？太好了！但朴允智面上只是淡淡的笑，点头同意。

三个人坐边伯贤的车来到一家深巷子里的咖啡厅，静谧人少，他们选择一个隐蔽的角落坐下。

边伯贤讨论完自己的工作后，就坐在旁边安静喝东西，时不时偷瞄认真谈论工作的都暻秀。

都暻秀戴一副黑框眼镜，骨节分明的手指捏住页角，低头看资料的神情专注，只有眼睫微颤。

哇，真帅啊……

不是有那么一句话嘛，认真工作的男人最帅。kkkkkkk……

又坐了两个小时，边伯贤起身去了趟洗手间。

回来的时候，服务员正在往桌子上摆两盘华夫饼。都暻秀人不在。

“暻秀呢？”

现在就她和伯贤两个人……朴允智在心里跟自己说一定要镇定镇定。

“暻秀说他还有事就先走了。暻秀走前给我们点的华夫饼，味道不错。伯贤你尝尝吧？”

“不用了我不太喜欢吃甜的。”

啊？之前不是还很喜欢吃那款很甜的巧克力吗？口味这么快就变了？

边伯贤立在椅子后面，低头看了一眼手表。

"允智你辛苦了一天，时间也不早了，我们走吧。"

"哎？可甜品才刚刚上……不再多坐一会儿吗？"

"天都黑了。我送你到地铁站。喜欢华夫饼吗？那允智你打包带走吧。"脸上带着礼貌的笑，语气温和，边伯贤体贴又绅士。

"那好吧……"朴允智心脏怦怦乱跳，虽然感觉遗憾但也没有理由再多呆一会。

都暻秀一边沿街往前走，一边回复吴世勋的新信息。吴世勋这个月一直在忙着拍摄新电影，拍摄地点不在首尔，人住在酒店，他已经有一个星期没见过吴世勋了。

相比吴世勋走之前的依依不舍，都暻秀倒是乐得清闲。

吴世勋将都暻秀压在墙上亲到嘴唇红肿甚至快破皮才放过他。

“哥要记得看手机信息，我们以后只能通过手机说话和见面了……”

“为什么，你是要去参加战争么？还是永远不回来了？”

“哥可能会有三十年见不到我了……”

“……你的大脑回路是外星人的吗？为什么有三十年见不到你？”

吴世勋委屈兮兮:“哥不明白我的心吗，没有哥在身边，我每天都度日如年啊……”

都暻秀立感头皮发麻，身体一抖。这人真是……

“所以哥一定一定要回我信息，接我电话，知道没？要不然我就活不下去了……”

“瞎说什么……知道了。”

绝无仅有的勋:哥…在干什么？

[在走路。]

绝无仅有的勋：散步？出去玩？去哪啊？

[去吃饭。]

绝无仅有的勋：想我没？我想你……

要…怎么回他？

[好好工作。]

一辆车在身边停下，副驾驶的窗户降下来。

“暻秀，上车。”

都暻秀转头，“伯贤？”朴允智坐在后座探头同他打招呼。这么快就结束了？

都暻秀站在车外，因为衣服穿得少，迎着风身体有些发抖，双手插在上衣口袋。  
脸红彤彤，风一吹，敏感的眼睛充满泪，双眸亮晶晶的。

"去哪？我送你过去。"

“不用了，你送允智就好。”

边伯贤观察他，[鼻尖都吹红了。]“上车。”

“真不用了。”

边伯贤皱了下眉，解开安全带下车，揽着都暻秀将人塞到副驾驶上。

边伯贤发动车子，“我先送允智去地铁站，然后送你。”

将朴允智送到地铁站，边伯贤问都暻秀去哪。

“嗯……不知道。”

“刚才不是因为有事所以才先走的吗？”

“事情取消了。”本来就没有事。那是都暻秀为了让边伯贤和朴允智独处编的借口。

“那我们回宿舍？”

“你先回去吧，我还有别的计划。”  
都暻秀从咖啡厅出来以后的计划是先在外面吃晚饭，然后再去吃附近有名的冰淇淋，最后看一场电影再回宿舍。

“和别人约好了吗？”

“没有，就我一个人。”

“那…我陪你？”

“不用了。今天你也很累，快回去休息吧。”

“没事。陪你，再晚都可以。”

都暻秀以前都只当他说的是玩笑话，可现在却能听出里面的真情实感。

“伯贤……”

边伯贤不等他说完，又道：“而且你一个人在外面太招眼了，碰到私生饭怎么办？  
还有一个人玩多没意思啊，吃到好吃的，发现有趣的又没可以说话的人，高兴要和别人分享，对吧？  
不过……要是……如果……你觉得我很烦人，不想我陪……那我就当专职司机，不会妨碍你的，我在车里等你……”  
眼眸闪着点点星光，下垂眼眼尾和嘴角都弯下去，看人、说话，满怀期待又小心翼翼，像极想跟人玩又怕被拒绝的小狗。

都暻秀没办法：“一起去吧。”

“好！”汪！

都暻秀按压眉心。

为什么每一个都叫人不知如何是好？

突然脸颊一痒，都暻秀怕痒得偏过头，边伯贤两指肚捏着一点棉絮。

“脸上沾东西了。”边伯贤笑他，“暻秀你自己都不知道么？”

如今都暻秀终于看透边伯贤眼底的闪烁是什么。

边伯贤听都暻秀的提议，两人一块去吃牛排。

边伯贤的先上来了，他切下一小块放到嘴里。

“怎么样？”饥肠辘辘的都暻秀眼馋地看着。

边伯贤点头“嗯——肉嫩汁多，咬下去很有厚实感。暻秀啊你说，这肉怎么能跟蜜~一样甜，像棉花~一样软啊？”

边伯贤又切下一块叉起来在都暻秀面前晃一圈，然后才放进嘴里，miamia咀嚼的声音很大。

都暻秀眼里火苗蹭蹭往上冒。拿食物逗弄一个饥饿的人，这人简直罪无可恕！

边伯贤得逞，笑出声来。

切下一大块，插在叉子上呼凉，递到都暻秀嘴边：“啊——”

都暻秀也不客气，张大嘴一口吃下去。都暻秀极细地尝着嘴里的食物，专注到眉头微蹙。  
边伯贤问他好吃么，都暻秀认真咀嚼中轻微点了个头。

太太太，太可爱了……边伯贤看着都暻秀鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的模样，觉得自己已经饱了。

两人吃完饭，都暻秀说下一站去吃冰淇淋。边伯贤担心他，前段还胃痛呢。

“现在还不是吃凉东西的时候，你的胃会受不了的。”

“一直就想来尝一次，但都没有时间。今天一定一定要吃到才行。”

见都暻秀如此坚决，边伯贤也只得听命。

都暻秀站在玻璃柜前选冰淇淋的口味。

他犯难。酸奶口味的是评价第一，但抹茶的好像也不错。

手指点冰柜，“酸奶……还是抹茶……”到底要哪个？都暻秀正苦恼着。

“请给我酸奶和抹茶口味各一个。”

“两个太多我吃不下。”

“啊暻秀想独吞吗？这里也有我一份的嘛。”边伯贤冲他眨眼。

边伯贤又说:“再要一杯热牛奶，带走，谢谢。”

车停在路边，两人坐在车里，边伯贤将热饮放到都暻秀手中“先喝点牛奶再吃。”都暻秀喝下几口。

边伯贤让他两种味道都尝尝。都暻秀比较了之后说“酸奶的更好吃。”边伯贤将酸奶的递给他。

边伯贤挖了一勺放进嘴里，“啊！”他被冰得头皮发紧，牙齿打颤。肩膀缩起来，五官都皱到一起。  
天生牙齿敏感的边伯贤其实除夏季最热的一个月以外是绝对不吃凉东西的。

都暻秀止不住笑。因为边伯贤的表情实在太好玩，脸皱得跟小老头一样，又龇牙咧嘴的。

笑什么呀……还不都是为了你呜……你两种口味都想吃，但你又怕浪费所以肯定只点一种，你好不容易来一次怕你吃不尽兴所以才说我也要吃的……  
啊……牙要冰掉了……

都暻秀将热饮递给他：“小口小口，慢慢地喝，冷热中和一下。”

哇~暻秀最好了~

车外是暖黄的街灯，街两边的店铺生意红火，路上的行人说说笑笑。

两人坐在车里，在二月还不算温暖的天气里，一边吃凉到冻牙的冰淇淋一边闲聊，偶尔尝一勺对方的，评价一下味道。

悠闲自在。

“下一站去哪？”边伯贤感兴趣的问。

“电影院。”

边伯贤心跳跃动。“好。”

和喜欢的人吃饭，闲聊，看电影。今晚做的事，就像是平常情侣出来约会。

约会，这两个字让边伯贤的心里无限柔软。

晚上九点半，电影院的人不算多但也不算少。两人戴上口罩才进电影院。挑了一部比较小众的电影，边伯贤拿着玉米片和可乐，都暻秀扒着边伯贤的肩膀躲在他身后，两人像做贼一样，蹑手蹑脚地绕开人群进了电影厅。

他们没有选坐在正中，而是比较隐蔽的两个座位。座位并没有坐满，且因为他们的方位观影效果不佳，所以两个人周围没有人。

电影开始，前半部分都暻秀本来还看得津津有味，但故事到中间实在太拖拉让人觉得无聊，再加上这一晚吃了那么多东西，血液都到胃里消化食物，他就开始犯困，困劲十足。  
最后脑袋晃悠晃悠，靠到身边唯一的依靠上——边伯贤的肩膀，睡着了。

肩膀感觉到有重物压上来，碎发和细微的呼吸擦过裸露的皮肤，边伯贤一阵战栗。  
心跳声如擂鼓，像是要蹦出胸腔。

边伯贤轻微转头，昏暗的光线打在都暻秀纤长的睫毛上，如蝴蝶羽翼，随呼吸节奏轻轻扇动。

他在我肩上睡着了……

边伯贤心里软得一塌糊涂。

他再稍微侧过头。如羽毛飘落，一个轻吻落于发旋。

都暻秀在电影后半部分的时候醒了，边伯贤看都暻秀的观影兴致不高，两人便提前退场，也正好避开退场人群。

边伯贤去洗手间，都暻秀在电影院门口等。

边伯贤出来时，都暻秀面前站着几个穿校服的女生。

"是暻秀啊！"

"请问是D.O.吧，是吧？"

"请帮我签名吧~"

都暻秀带着口罩，淡定地站在那里。

"不是，不是的哦。"

"不签名哦。"

边伯贤走过去，朝都暻秀伸手。

"暻秀啊。"

都暻秀抬头一眼看到边伯贤，递过自己的手。边伯贤牵着他穿过了马路。

女生们在原地激动地尖叫起来。

两人上车朝宿舍出发。

边伯贤说：“没想到这么晚也能碰到粉丝。”

“嗯。”

“会有那一天吧……”

“什么？”

“可以正常随意地走在大街上，不用全副武装得像罪犯一样。去餐厅，去商场，去游乐园，去任何一个地方，都没有人像动物一样围观我们。”

“会有那样一天的。”

“也就是我们没有人气的时候吧……是吧？”玩笑的语气中有无奈和失落。

都暻秀手搭到边伯贤肩膀上，轻轻捏。

“虽然现在不能避免会担心人气，但是我希望我们不要陷进这个怪圈里。  
伯贤，你不是最喜欢音乐么？  
那就一直喜欢吧，只要记得你最喜欢的是音乐就好。  
我们只不过是在追求音乐而已。  
其他的我们得到要感谢，得不到也不要失望。  
无论何时别忘了我们的初衷，堂堂正正做自己。  
还有，以后还有我们，一直会有。”

所有的忧虑因为都暻秀的话一瞬就释然。这人的魔力是从哪来的？太可怕了。

暻秀，我的愿望好像没那么多了，你说的最后一句能够成真就好。有你就好。

边伯贤打趣都暻秀：“原来我们暻秀看得这么透彻啊。”

又逗我。都暻秀侧头冷冷盯他，边伯贤立马做出一副[我错了嘤嘤]的表情。  
彼此佯装的表情两秒就破功，一时笑意同时在两人嘴角蔓延，莫名的快乐流淌入胸口，最后振出两声轻轻的笑。叮咚作响。

都暻秀也曾经陷入迷茫和失落，但经历了很多事，他突然就想通，放下了。有时朴灿烈会跟他畅想未来，朴灿烈能把过去受过的磨难看淡，并且总是十分憧憬自由的未来。  
都暻秀自然而然就受他感染，心境也更平和宽广。

说不定灿烈，比我们看得都透。

“现在是，以后也同样是人生最美好的时刻。以你的实力一定可以继续做音乐，而且有更多的自由做你喜欢的事。和家人有更多相处的时间，可以和朋友去旅游，去任何你想去的地方，无拘无束地玩。”

都暻秀这一番话，让边伯贤对未来充满无限憧憬。

“真好啊……暻秀你呢，你有设想过你的未来吗？”

“我？”

“工作上做好歌手和演员。生活的话，我想买一块地，建一栋两层楼，南北通透，房间充满阳光，啊要养几只孩子，不是，几只狗。  
再腾出一块地种各种瓜果蔬菜，闲暇的时候就刨土浇水施肥。  
以后接不到工作的话做农夫好像也不错hh。”  
都暻秀看着窗外，表情满是向往。

心，今晚再一次，为都暻秀，柔软如云。

边伯贤轻言细语：“那到时候你要在房子旁边留一块地给我。”

“为什么？”都暻秀转头，好奇他话里的意思。

前方红灯，边伯贤停下车，歪头看他。“我想住在你隔壁。”

都暻秀心跳漏了一拍，忙躲开边伯贤温情脉脉得要让他陷进去的眼神。

他开玩笑：“那我要考虑考虑。”

“为什么？暻秀你不愿意我当你的邻居吗？我当邻居肯定很不错的。不愿意吗？”边伯贤的语气听起来伤心极了。

“不愿意。”还是句玩笑话。

但伯贤当真了，较真起来:“啊为什么？！”

“吵。”

“……那我安静点。”细声细语，可怜至极。


	26. 二十三

心火这篇文是HE，可能亲们觉得内容虐，但从我写的角度出发感觉真的不一样，我觉得在已经HE的前提下，虐也是糖吧？(别打我呜)

因为每一次犹豫、慌张、迷茫、彷徨、逃避、痛苦、挣扎，都是我走向你路下的鹅卵石。

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

这是金钟仁不知第几次发现自己不小心丢在某个地方的物品重新在书包里找到。

不会是自己放回去，因为自己丢下的东西从来就没找到过。

多数是暻秀哥帮他，暻秀哥……

晚六点，金钟仁结束行程换下鞋，包挂在客厅衣架上。

晚八点，都暻秀从卧室出来，手里拿着一个中等大小的黑色收纳包，走到客厅将东西放进金钟仁的书包里。

都暻秀回屋，金钟仁的门和他的斜对。

经过金钟仁门口，门突然开了，都暻秀被握住手臂一把带进屋内。

“哥。”金钟仁温声叫他。

都暻秀被抱到怀里时，有一瞬的恍惚。

鼻尖抵在肩膀上，他闭上眼，周身满载金钟仁的气息。

已经有多久没正常的问候，相互拥抱过了？连一个温和的眼神都没有给他。

我也可以做到如此狠心么？

“我都知道，我丢的东西哥还是会帮我找回来。”

“刚刚…我看到了，幸好哥找回来了，我钱包、身份证和护照都在里面。”

都暻秀拉开他，表情严肃。

他尊重金钟仁的隐私，并没有打开包看里面都有些什么。这么重要的东西怎么能随便落在演唱会后台的休息室里？

“就算再怎么爱丢三落四，像这种装着钱、身份证、银行卡的物品怎么可以随手乱放，说忘就忘？尤其是护照，如果明天就有海外活动怎么办？还有你是公众人物，丢了被人扔掉也就罢了，要是被有心人利用……”

都暻秀一口气说了这么多，金钟仁一直安静听着，本还是疲惫和灰暗的深邃双目越来越亮。

金钟仁觉得自己用的这一点小伎俩很值。

“你有一天是不是也能将自己弄丢？”

都暻秀说完就后悔，他为什么怪他，有错的人一直是自己。

以前是他关心太过，纵容太多。

而且，很多时候他都能感觉到金钟仁对自己特别的感情。

金钟仁戴戒指有个习惯，都暻秀很仔细观察过。

“钟仁。”

“嗯？”

手指指着戒指:“戒指戴反了。”

金钟仁摊开手掌。“没有啊。”

都暻秀将戒指旋转一圈，让原本在手心那一面的戒指图案翻到了手背那一面。

“这样戴才对。”

“可是我习惯看手心，这样我就看不到图案了。”

“一般图案都要朝外不是么？”

“我喜欢的我一直看着就好。”

金钟仁凝视都暻秀，郑重其事。似乎那一句话说的不是戒指，而是他。

都暻秀回避了他的视线。

他并没有及时将这份滋长的感情扼杀在摇篮里。

要怪也应该怪自己，是他造成了这种局面，是他将两人的关系逼迫至此。

“哥教训的是，我一定注意。”

哪次不是说了一定注意？都暻秀话在嘴边，又化为一声轻叹。

“暻秀哥，我们……现在还是朋友么？”

“嗯……”

“那我们拥抱一下……可以么？”

金钟仁抱着都暻秀，而都暻秀双臂还垂在身体两侧。

忐忑地等都暻秀，时间一分一秒地过去，都暻秀没回答，也没有任何动作。

金钟仁笑自己不自量力，手臂松开。

这时都暻秀抱住他。

环住金钟仁的那一刻，都暻秀僵硬的身体，僵硬的心，都软了下来。

无声长长叹息。都暻秀对这个拥抱的眷念，比自己想象得要多。

都暻秀手掌贴后背，用手臂估身量。瘦了。

“哥，你瘦了……”

都暻秀本来身形就单薄，现在更是一条手臂就能满圈住腰，以前合体的衣服现在松垮垮的穿在身上，能摸到一节一节的脊椎骨。

金钟仁手臂收紧，彼此胸膛相贴。

“对不起…我让你这么辛苦。”

“没有，我没有因为你感到辛苦知道吗？别乱想。”

“该道歉的不是你啊钟仁……我没想变成这样…我知道这不是一句对不起能弥补。你讨厌我，恨我，”

“哥！”

“我都接受。”

都暻秀放开金钟仁。

“为什么这么说？不要这么说！是我要喜欢你，是我要向你告白。哥没有做错什么。”

钟仁，那是因为你不知道。

金钟仁手掌遮住都暻秀的双眼，心疼至极：“哥你知道，你现在的表情像是要哭了么……”

有么？

头被揽到肩膀上，身体再一次被圈入融进所有秋暖的怀抱。

“哭吧暻秀哥……嗯……男人哭也没什么大不了。”

都暻秀笑起来。金钟仁语气太一本正经。

“哥笑什么……”金钟仁不知所措，莫名觉得丢人。

金钟仁内心感触多，也很细腻，但说出来的话总像纯朴少年。

心里觉有趣又难受。

“我不笑。”

“暻秀哥，我上次说的那番话并不是想强迫你，只要像现在或者能看到你就好。”

“我之前说过的一切，我的坚持都会放在心里，当做愿望。”

但我会继续追随哥的。金钟仁在心里仍固执。

“请别一点幻想都不留给我，可以么……”

“……好。”

都暻秀偏心金钟仁，所以如果金钟仁开口请求，只要不过分，他都不会拒绝，但金钟仁极少对他有请求。如今他请求他…让他在心里喜欢他……都暻秀实在做不到沉默或者严厉以对。

钟仁，这样是不是太辛苦？

“控制不住也可以，直到你疲惫要放弃的那天为止，你埋在心里的话都可以告诉我。不对，我一直都会听你讲的。这样会不会不那么痛苦？”

“不能放弃也没关系吗？”

“……”

“这也是我心里想说的话。”

“你会放弃的。”

“暻秀哥我们不要再争辩了，我们像以前一样相处……不好么？”

“……好。”

“本来想让你从此疏远我，现在却又被你的话动摇。”

“我这样，你很讨厌吧……”

金钟仁回他：“我喜欢你，哥。”双臂收紧，像要将都暻秀融进身体里。

头靠在都暻秀单薄的肩膀上，偷偷吻散发洗发露香气的发尾。

钟仁，你不要这么善良……

对残忍的人，不要善良……

“大晚上干什么呢？”

朴灿烈双臂支着阳台栏杆回头，见边伯贤拉上阳台门走过来。

“没什么，透透气。”朴灿烈回答。

边伯贤也支着手臂靠在栏杆上。

边伯贤和朴灿烈性格上有很多共同点。

两个人都是极为活泼欢腾的人，平时凑到一起总是闹个不停。

有一次在酒店同住一间房，凌晨三点还在唱KTV，吵得别的客人投诉，酒店经理和经纪人都找了过来。

还有都很感性和思虑多。

因为性格相似，他们总是会聊很多的烦恼，甚至不能对别人说的一些想法。

朴灿烈对边伯贤犹犹豫豫地开口:"伯贤，你看出来钟仁对暻秀……嗯……喜欢……"

“嗯，看出来了。”

“你知道我说的意思吗？我说的是……男女之间的…嗯……”

“你想说，钟仁对暻秀的喜欢是爱情的喜欢。对，我看出来了。”

朴灿烈惊讶地看着他："你是怎么知道的？"

"钟仁是真挚又简单的人，藏不住心意也不想掩饰。之前有过怀疑，我稍加注意就看出来了。"

况且他用和自己一样的目光去注视他的心上人，他怎么能不知道？

"那你呢？"边伯贤问朴灿烈。

"我……也是观察出来的。"

朴灿烈有所隐瞒，他并没有说都暻秀和金钟仁生日那天的事。

他知道两人之间一定发生了不愉快，可能钟仁已经和暻秀告白。

从那晚以后两人私底下没有说过话，钟仁的视线一直在暻秀身上，暻秀的眼神总是闪躲。

但这件事没有定论他不好说。

边伯贤带有深意地问：“你为什么要对我说这件事？”

“啊？我们平时不就总是互诉烦恼嘛，朋友！”

朴灿烈爽快地拍了一下边伯贤的后背，边伯贤被打得脊骨疼。

边伯贤龇牙咧嘴地揉揉后背。

“你怎么想？钟仁这小子喜欢上……暻秀这件事。”朴灿烈心里忽然发闷。

“这是很正常的一件事。喜欢无关性别。”边伯贤的语气平常。

“是吧，对，我也是这么认为的。可心里总是……唉……”

边伯贤观察他，朴灿烈小幅度摇着头，浓密的眉头皱在一起。

“我也说不好心里为什么会感觉嗯…难受？不敢相信？啊……好混乱……可能是因为…暻秀和钟仁两个人我都太熟悉了，没想到会发生这样的事，所以一时接受不了？”

“我不好回答你。因为你心里所想只有你自己最清楚。灿烈，迷茫的时候，不如问问你的心。”

朴灿烈点点头，但表情仍是纠结。

边伯贤抬头仰望夜空，城市的夜灯火通明，寥寥几颗星在天上闪烁，形单影只。

喜欢上一个人，哪里分时间地点，身份关系，前因后果？

喜欢就是喜欢。

而且它突如其来，却不会转瞬即逝。

边伯贤用余光看正头痛的人。

朴灿烈，抱歉。作为朋友，作为情敌，我只能提醒你到这里。

但你一定会知道的。

金钟仁练习生时期的事情。

我再一次晚上偷跑出来。从公司后面的一条偏僻小道。

正当我为自己的计划成功得意洋洋，走到拐角处的时候，突然卫衣帽子紧紧裹住我的头。

“抓到了。”暻秀哥的笑脸出现在我面前。

他手里拉着我两根帽线，还在往外抽。

原来暻秀哥就站在拐角处守株待兔！

“啊哥……”

“又要偷跑出去玩是不是？”

一边说一边向下拉两根绳子，我只能弯下腰。像被逮到做坏事的小孩一样，跟大人鞠躬道歉。

真是窘迫的情况……

这种窘迫不仅源于计划失败，还源于竟然被我喜欢的人看到我这幅偷偷摸摸跟小孩子一样幼稚的模样。

我狡辩道：“才不是，我是要回宿舍。”

“走和宿舍相反的路回去？”

“……”暻秀哥毫不留情戳穿我的谎言。

就这样被捉回去吗？回去还要挨俊勉哥的骂，啊完蛋了……

本来我已经投降，认命地准备回去接受俊勉哥死光射线的洗礼，但是暻秀哥放下我可怜的两根衣绳，转而搭住我的肩膀说：“走，带我一起去。”

我们来到游戏城，是有射击游戏，投球游戏，游戏机，娃娃机那样的地方。

暻秀哥一脸发现新大陆的表情。

“平时就是来这里吗？”

“嗯。哥有来过这种地方吗？”

“没有，今天是第一次。”

暻秀哥左看看右摸摸，跟个孩子似的。

“哥我教你吧。”

竟然哥来了就要玩得开心才行。

“不用。”

结果哥很坚决地摇头。

“玩游戏嘛，我可是很有自信的。”

一双圆润的眼闪着耀眼的光，轻轻摇晃我的心。

暻秀哥盯着游戏机屏幕集中精力攻打对手，我在旁边看着都能感受到暻秀哥因为全力以赴而周身燃起的charisma的火光。

不愧是暻秀哥，帅呆了！

暻秀哥专注于游戏，我在一旁有些没有收敛地看着他。

我喜欢暻秀哥。

这是某个午后，注视着沐浴在阳光中靠墙睡着的暻秀哥时，心里得出的结论。

可是我不知道，除了友情，是不是确实还有别的什么感情……

我的心很迷茫。

我知道临近出道不应该想这些事情，可是我最近实在是有些控制不住自己的心了。

尤其是哥靠近我的时候，那些模模糊糊的感情总是涌上来，有一把鼓槌一下一下敲击着我的心。

手脚不知所措，脸也总是发烫。

今天练习感到分外疲惫，心也格外迷茫，所以我才会来这里放松。

看着暻秀哥我心里发出疑问，我为什么会喜欢哥？

可能是哥的长相，哥的性格，不，应该是哥的全部。

外表俊秀，稳重成熟，体贴温柔，唱歌跳舞都超棒，而且还会做饭！

这样一想哥都是优点，所以我才会喜欢他吧。

那么哥有些缺点我是不是就不喜欢他了？

暻秀哥能有什么缺点？！

我心里只觉“我要找出都暻秀缺点”的这个想法简直荒唐。

但我还是认真上下观察他，希望找出些我不能接受的地方。

嗯……个子？

虽然哥在队里真的不算高，可也是正常男生的身高。

还有好多人都不如哥高呢，而且哥的身材比例又好，一点也不显矮。

而且小小的，很好圈在怀里……

金钟仁，胡思乱想些什么，疯了吧我……

性格太安静？

那是哥沉稳。

现在这样有点像放学不回家沉迷于游戏的顽劣中学生的样子？

平时总是像长辈一样关心照顾我的暻秀哥，意外向我展露的孩子气的样子，在我心里只会更加分。

或许……因为他是男生？

哥生为男生又不是他能够决定，而且我为什么不能喜欢上一个男生？

“做得好吧？”暻秀哥指着屏幕上显示的100分，一副[你看我就说我很棒]的表情。

我的心哐哐地跳。怎么办，好像变成无可救药的傻瓜了……

“做得真好。”

哥的桃心唇弯起来，心就像被柔软蓬蓬的棉花填满。

手竟不受控制地摸了一下暻秀哥的头，就像我常对萌古做的那样。

做完我才担心，会被打吧？

平时世勋逗哥的时候就会这么做，每次都会被打后脑勺。

可哥只是笑得更开心，在我头上揉了一下。

“跟我决斗吧钟仁，我会杀得你片甲不留。”

“哥赢不过我的。”

“别小瞧我。”

就这样将所有的烦恼都抛在了脑后，我跟哥玩到很晚。

走在回宿舍的路上。

“每天就是因为偷偷出来玩所以才总是困得不行的吗？”

暻秀哥逗我，我有些发窘地说不是的。

“我还是第一次偷跑出来玩hhhh，很有意思。不过也不能总这样，练习体力会不够的。但我们偶尔出来玩吧，就当是休息。”

“和……和我吗？”

“对啊，和你出来玩真的很有趣很开心。钟仁愿意和我出来吗？”

“愿意。”啊……头不能点得像拨浪鼓一样，那样看起来很傻啊……可我为什么还这么做……

暻秀哥开心地搭住我的肩膀。因为身高的原因，他身体重量分给我一些来保持平衡。

咚咚咚，咚咚咚……这是我的心跳声吗？原来心也可以跳得这么快吗？

我们踱步往前，不急着走完这一条路。

“钟仁，练习很辛苦吧？”

“有一点。其实现在我们马上要出道，每个人都很辛苦。哥也很辛苦的。”

“公司对你的期望很高。就算你不说我也知道你的练习量比我们的都多，任务都重。”

“不能为你分担任务量，可是我会和你一起努力。钟仁，我们一起出道吧，一起站在梦寐以求的舞台上，让越来越多的人认识我们。”

“好。”我郑重地点头。

心脏怦怦地跳，变得坚定有力。

没错，我喜欢暻秀哥。

“今晚夜空很漂亮。”都暻秀笑着仰头望天。

纠结是哪种喜欢是没有意义的。

暻秀哥能出现在我的生命中，

还有此时此刻，这个人在我身边，明朗地笑着。

这些事实，就已经让我幸福无比了。

抬头望向夜空，每一颗星星都像他的笑脸。

我真的好喜欢他。


	27. 二十四

难得没有工作的一天，清晨，都暻秀裹着柔软的被，侧身缩在床上一角安睡。  
门轻悄启合，没有吵醒睡梦中的人。  
都暻秀感觉后背灌过一丝凉风，有温暖的热源贴过来。  
人都是惧冷的动物，都暻秀本能地往身后靠，而后干脆转过身抱住热源，鼻端闻到清新的香皂味。  
手臂紧紧抱了一下热源，后松垮垮地环住，像极一只熟睡中舒展懒筋的猫。  
下颌抵着发旋，喉咙里发出笑声，因为压低了声音，所以显得更有磁性。  
安静昏暗的房间响起布料摩擦的窸窣声，“唔……”柔顺的发散在白色的枕头上，俊秀的眉蹙起，脸庞升起红霞，鼻翼微微抽动，唇感觉到被柔软的物体覆盖，味蕾尝到薄荷的味道。  
都暻秀迷迷糊糊醒了过来，因大脑缺氧而头晕眼花。“嗯……”  
感觉到身下的人醒来，吴世勋暂时放过惹人爱的心形唇。  
都暻秀眨眨眼，眼里泛着薄薄的水雾。还没搞清楚状况，只觉身上压着个人，嘴唇麻酥酥。  
“醒了？”  
“世勋？你一大早干什么……”  
因为是清晨，整个人都是懒散的，声音如他的唇一般软糯，略带抱怨的语气透着天生自带的撒娇。  
舌尖从皓齿间探出，在红肿丰润的唇上滑过，留下一抹水光。  
吴世勋心猿意马。  
“唔……”  
唇被含住，上颚被温情地压制，呼吸也被吴世勋掠夺。  
攥住了吴世勋的肩头却推拒不开，更顾暇不及在身上作乱的一双手。  
两人在被里纠缠不清，都暻秀身上开始发汗。  
兴许是身下的人反抗太过无力，也可能是清晨彼此的意识都模糊不清，所以吴世勋才敢如此放肆，想要打破两人不言说但默契保持的界线。  
双手抚过单薄的肩膀，摩挲柔韧的躯体，两人双腿交缠，下身不经意磨蹭在一起……  
窗外，麻雀清脆的欢鸣，室内，静谧到能听见不稳的呼吸声。  
涓流的嗓音发出一声闷哼。有隐忍的呻吟压在喉间。  
“下去。”厉言厉色，不容侵犯。  
吴世勋立马收敛心思，起身站到床边。意识终于清明过来。  
那是都暻秀，他不敢，也不能。  
都暻秀没再说什么，起床去洗手间洗漱。  
吴世勋又倒下，翻了个身赖在床上。  
身下的这张床，他的暻秀哥每天都睡在这里，床单，被子，枕头，每一根纤维……全都是他的气息。  
刚才他还在被中和他亲热，下身紧靠在一起，彼此都……那些燥热又升了上来。  
吴世勋赶忙坐起来。  
修长的十指交叉，在手背上弹奏乱无章法的钢琴曲。暻秀哥怎么去这么久？其实吴世勋也就才等了五分钟。  
他会在做什么？吴世勋开始胡思乱想。  
暻秀哥也是正常的青年，早晨出现了生理反应，他现在会不会……  
眼睛盯着闭合的门，想洗手间就在出门左拐后，右手边。  
脑海里渐渐浮现潮红的脸，湿润的眼，张合的唇，起伏的胸……如红酒甘醇的嗓音发出动情的低喘，还有纤细精致的手指沾满白色的浊液，密闭的空间一室檀腥气味……  
吴世勋可耻地又起了反应。  
他紧扣着手，手指尖发白，他不允许自己起身去解决。这是对他意淫的惩罚。  
我在心里冒犯暻秀哥，那么事到如今，暻秀哥心里又会怎么想我呢？  
这么一想，他所有肮脏的欲念和身心的燥热顷刻冷了下去，他挫败地捂住脸。  
手背感受到玻璃的触感，不冰冷，是温热的。  
吴世勋抬头。  
都暻秀端着两杯温牛奶站在他面前。“喝吧，你最近不是胃不好么？”  
“慢点，怎么这么着急，不烫么？”  
都暻秀总是这样，在他心灰意冷的时候又给人一丝希望。  
绝非欲擒故纵，全因暻秀哥心善，全因他还关心他这个弟弟，即使这个弟弟如今为了私欲胁迫他。  
就是因为这样，他才会如此放肆。  
他实在太卑鄙了。

 

虽然事已至此，但并不是无路可退。  
都暻秀在他身边坐下，小口地喝着牛奶，眉目温和。仅仅是这样，就如同一幅画。  
然而执念作祟，他不愿回头。

 

早就算好今天宿舍只有他们两个，吴世勋老早醒来，等所有人都出门然后潜入了都暻秀的房间。  
吴世勋决定在家里约会。这次没有做周密的计划，如今他觉得和都暻秀待在一起就好。  
简单吃过早餐，吴世勋顺都暻秀的意陪他看电影。  
都暻秀屋里简单整洁，没有特别布置，东西也不多。房里最奢侈的物品，是安在墙上的家庭投影仪。  
白色幕布放下来，两人坐在床上。  
吴世勋是诚心诚意陪都暻秀看电影的。  
他和都暻秀喜欢的题材差不多，都暻秀眼光又好，无论动作片、言情片还是推理片，挑的都是主题新颖、情节流畅的上乘作品。  
他也专心致志地看了两三部电影。但是他做不到都暻秀那样，连看五六部兴致不减。  
何况即为约会，总要做些亲密的事情啊。  
都暻秀正专注欣赏电影中男女主角跳舞的片段，身体被圈住，一个温热的吻印在耳边鬓角，然后细密的吻一路落到脸颊唇角。  
都暻秀推开吴世勋，“看电影。”  
电影进入高潮，画面突然黑屏。  
捧着都暻秀的脸让他看着自己，吴世勋不打算轻易放过他：“哥，你应该主动一点。毕竟，你是愿意的。”  
因为要看电影，所以窗帘完全被拉上。关着门，整个空间是昏黑的。  
投影仪又开始播放电影，但没有声音。  
都暻秀被揽着腰，不情不愿坐到笔直并拢的腿上，双手被吴世勋拉着放到肩膀上。  
“哥~快点~”吴世勋舔了一下嘴唇。  
吴世勋长臂裹住他的后背往前压。  
“我知道了……”  
都暻秀想起上一次没有成行的约会。  
睫毛忽闪忽闪，盯着眼前单薄微张的双唇，都暻秀下定决心吻了上去……  
[哇……]当饱满温凉的唇贴上来的时候，吴世勋的心跳一滞，随即又剧烈地跳动。  
双唇轻柔接触，吴世勋感觉到唇顿了一下，磨着唇线，犹犹豫豫。  
都暻秀发现他自己根本不懂接吻。  
之前从来是吴世勋主动，他被动承受。有过几场吻戏，可也只是简单的双唇相贴，不像吴世勋那样几乎都是深吻。  
现在看来，他的经验不如这个弟弟丰富了。  
这样算亲了吧？算么？可以结束了吧？  
都暻秀难为情地分开唇，佯装平静，可一双清澈的茶色眼眸不知所措地瞄着他。如此纯情。  
世上还有比暻秀哥更可爱的人吗？吴世勋胸腔震出笑。  
都暻秀心里更觉丢人，面上不显，但耳朵热了起来。  
“笑什么。”  
本来光线弱，吴世勋还没注意到发红的耳根，但因为这一句话，吴世勋看不见也知道他不好意思了。  
心化成了一滩水。  
“不笑。”我怎么舍得。  
笑是喜爱至极便会露出的笑，一丁点揶揄的成分都不掺杂。  
其实这个要求有些过分，他没想都暻秀会答应他，但他竟然答应。欣喜若狂都来不及。  
对他有求有应的暻秀哥，吴世勋满心满意的爱他，都还怕委屈他。  
取笑是根本不可能存在的。  
这个轻吻，足够吴世勋悸动好久。  
房间太暗太静，床太柔软，身体、神经太放松。  
脸被捧起，鼻尖磨鼻尖，那么温柔。好像也磨圆了都暻秀心上的那些边边角角。  
两个柔软的吻落在嘴边。  
“暻秀……”薄唇贴磨着嘴唇，呢喃他的名。  
不是暻秀哥。  
是暻秀。  
“张嘴……”喃喃细语。  
低弦的嗓音念出这世间最催眠的咒语。  
是真的被催眠了吧，都暻秀居然乖乖照做。  
温暖的宽阔胸膛靠过来，薄唇吻上他。  
唇柔软，有点烫，舌伸进来，能尝到清新的薄荷味……  
肩膀真的好宽，有肌肉了？一直都有好好做运动吧。  
一只手轻柔地抚在后颈，都暻秀鬼使神差闭上了眼……  
在温存中，肚子发出不合时宜的响声。  
“哥，我饿了……”

 

都暻秀袖子挽上两圈，露出细瘦的手腕和小臂。站在水池前低头淘米。  
“哥今天我们吃什么？”  
吴世勋悄摸站到个头比他矮半头的人身后。  
“豆腐汤。”  
都暻秀拍开吴世勋圈到他腰上的手臂。  
“哥，你使唤我吧。”  
使唤……怎么用这个词……像被奴役一样……  
“用词不当，应该叫帮忙。你来洗菜。”  
吴世勋接过菜筐：“好。”  
只是这样说可以觉得我是哥的所有物嘛。  
都暻秀蒸上米饭，吴世勋菜才洗了一半。  
都暻秀过去接手，吴世勋两臂撑着水池边缘，在一旁歪头笑着看他。  
都暻秀感觉到吴世勋的视线，用水弹他。  
“啊哥……”  
“去冲锅和铲子。”  
“好~”  
纤细葱白的手指握着锋利的刀，将西葫芦、洋葱利落切成块，再堆到光洁的盘子上。一盘方正的青白小块。  
骨节分明的手伸平放在锅的上方，已经到熏热手心的温度。  
倒上香油，洋葱块下锅，放上两勺辗磨细碎的红辣椒面，翻炒到有醒脑的葱香和辛辣味出来，关火。  
炒好的洋葱放进另一个灶上的砂锅里，倒进西葫芦块和几只虾，白稠的淘米水将要还未没过食材。  
再开火，水翻滚后放入洗好的全身通白细条的金针菇。  
加大酱三勺，辣酱、酱油两勺，蚝油、盐少许。  
这遍锅再开一次，滑溜的嫩豆腐用小刀分成块滚进汤里。  
旺火一催，汤冒泡翻滚起来。  
拿着长柄勺子盛半勺汤，见吴世勋盯着自己，将勺子递给他。  
吴世勋尝一口，抿味道。“有点淡。”  
都暻秀又均匀撒了一茶匙盐。  
吴世勋尝了一勺，这回点点头。  
都暻秀关火。  
“汤垫着毛巾端出去，我来盛饭。”  
在嫩豆腐汤白色的水蒸气中，都暻秀盛饭的单薄背影有些模模糊糊的。  
吴世勋心也被水汽熏热，他感觉更爱都暻秀了。

 

吴世勋吃完饭立马躺到沙发上想逃避洗碗。  
“起来洗碗。”  
“我困了……吃完饭躺下睡一觉超级舒服的，和我一块休息吧哥。”  
吴世勋侧躺，笑得弯起月牙眼，一手撑头，一手啪啪拍着沙发。  
“哥也躺下，来嘛~”  
故意娇滴滴的语气惊得都暻秀全身汗毛颤栗。  
都暻秀忆起边伯贤第一天搬进单独一间的卧室时强拉他参观，侧身躺在床上，支头笑看他说着来嘛来嘛的时候，也是这语气这表情。  
“别学伯贤。”  
“我没学啊……不学不学，躺下吧哥。”  
都暻秀不废话，直接把他拉起来让他去洗碗，自己回床上看书。  
“啊哥真狡猾，让我洗碗，自己竟然窝在床上舒舒服服地看书！”  
都暻秀带一副黑框眼镜，低头看着书：“我洗也可以，你会做饭吗？”  
“……我可以学嘛。”  
吴世勋去自己屋拿电影剧本又回到都暻秀房间，想挨着都暻秀躺下，都暻秀推他。  
“明天我要拍戏，哥指导我一下吧。”吴世勋将剧本递到都暻秀面前。  
都暻秀接过来坐起身，专心看剧本。  
坐都暻秀右手边的吴世勋，左手撑在都暻秀身体另一侧，半个前身贴后背，下巴抵着都暻秀右肩膀探出头来也看剧本。  
注意力集中不过两秒，便侧脸想偷吻近在咫尺的脸颊，都暻秀感觉到有气息呼在皮肤上，反方向偏头。  
吴世勋锲而不舍，都暻秀直接拿剧本挡住吴世勋的脸。  
见都暻秀态度坚决，改长臂环住整个人，鼻端抵肩上闻都暻秀清淡的气息。  
“拍摄还要离开首尔么？”  
“不了，在市里拍。不过坐车去片场也要两三个小时。”  
“哥，你怎么不从头到尾翻翻啊。”  
“为什么？”  
不看看我有没有吻戏？  
“没……哥不用指导了，我困了。”吴世勋仰躺到床上。  
“回自己屋去。”  
“不要。”  
吴世勋耍赖，身体挪正，侧身空出半边床。  
“哥也睡会。”  
“我还要看书。”  
吴世勋将头搁在都暻秀腿上，都暻秀将他挪开，吴世勋转而躺在床上仰视在一旁看书的都暻秀。  
“怎么会这样呢？无论看多少遍我的暻秀也这么好看。戴眼镜更好看。”  
“没大没小。”都暻秀捏他耳朵。  
最近和伯贤玩得很近吗？不是，这一个月忙拍电影，前天才回来。也不知道这些话都是从哪学来的，不学好。  
吴世勋不喊疼反倒愉快地笑起来。  
吴世勋眉骨分明，现在眉峰轻挑着，玉石般的眼睛闪着逗弄的光，唇形似竹叶单薄，嘴角的一抹笑，不知撩荡多少人心中一汪春水。  
都暻秀想，世勋确实是一个魅力十足的俊逸青年了。  
“冷……”  
吴世勋给自己卷上被，见都暻秀没有拉自己出来，又将半张脸埋在被子里，轻嗅都暻秀残留的气息。  
“哥你真不知道自己无敌可爱吗？”  
“不知道。”  
吴世勋的嘴就是一刻也闲不住，都暻秀合上书准备起身去客厅。  
“哎嘿——撒谎。”  
吴世勋圈住他的腰不让他走。  
“可爱可爱可爱……”  
“停！”  
都暻秀微皱眉，用手捂住吴世勋的嘴。  
吴世勋握住嘴上的手，裹在手心里。  
“哥你可爱，不仅是说你的长相。是因为你的品德真善美，是因为你强硬又温柔，是因为你天赋高又万分勤勉，是因为你唱歌舞蹈演戏俱佳，像永远挖掘不完的宝藏一样。”  
“是因为有你在，我每日都觉幸福无比。”  
“你如此美好，所以我觉得你可爱至极。”  
“每一个表情，每一个动作，甚至每一个呼吸都透着你的可爱。在我眼里，你是全世界最可爱。”  
吴世勋眼皮越来越沉。  
话真多。“明白了，睡吧。”  
“哥…你笑了。”吴世勋眼睛弯得看不见双眸。  
有么？  
“你现在看我的眼神很温柔，啊真高兴……”  
吴世勋睡意渐浓，半合着眼皮，轻吻都暻秀手背。  
“我现在…肯定是全天下最幸……”  
都暻秀注视睡着的人。  
视线扫过双唇想起今天的吻。  
为什么答应他，为什么会照做，我在干什么？  
都暻秀攥了攥手指，终是没有抽出被吴世勋握着的手。  
一声叹息，轻如尘埃落地。  
里面嫩豆腐汤的做法就是我平时的做法，有一点自己的改良，真的很好喝kk，感兴趣的可以试一试~


	28. 二十五

我将文章的题目做成了标签，可以订阅，更新了以后会有提示的。🌸

唔……一个拖延剧情，没有修文的甜……越写越ooc呜

朴灿烈揽着都暻秀肩膀，在他耳边小声说了什么，都暻秀就弯起可爱的桃心唇，笑倒在高他多半头人的怀里。

为什么为什么，哥为什么笑那么可爱，为什么笑那么孩子气，为什么对朴灿烈才这样！

吴世勋走在两人旁边，不到一米距离，这两人却完全沉浸在他们的世界，将身边的人忘到九霄云外。一起出游的兴奋感被心口冒的凉风吹散。

春天是爬山的好季节，吴世勋约都暻秀去济州岛爬汉拿山，因为偶像身份经纪人永顺哥也同去充当保镖外加保姆。

朴灿烈刚结束合作曲录制，独自在宿舍休假中。

三人出行前，祝他们旅行愉快的朴灿烈扒着自己卧室门看他们的眼神实在太可怜兮兮，永顺哥便叫朴灿烈一起去，都暻秀还主动帮朴灿烈整理行装。

给都暻秀帮手时，吴世勋心想人多玩得更开心还挺兴奋。

结果后买机票所以座位不挨着他们的朴灿烈上了飞机却坐到吴世勋位子，也就是都暻秀身旁的位子上。

吴世勋这就不乐意了。

见朴灿烈揽着都暻秀闲聊，都暻秀笑得很甜，吴世勋即刻就想让朴灿烈回去。

可人都上了飞机他又不能将他赶下去。看在朴灿烈是哥，在外面一直有规矩的吴世勋只得坐到离都暻秀有五排远的位置上，全程低气压。吴世勋戴着帽子，挡住一部分冷峻的脸，没有生气的动作，不过戴耳机倚着窗户看风景，但气场还是很强大，身旁的乘客在密闭保暖的机舱内冻得一哆一哆。

下了飞机来到酒店，朴灿烈又以要和暻秀玩游戏的理由，拜托吴世勋和他换房间。

吴世勋这回要果断拒绝的时候都暻秀竟也说“换吧，刚才和灿烈玩游戏打到一半还没完。”

吴世勋没有理由拒绝只好答应。

现在他又不能搂住都暻秀理直气壮地说“不行，我男朋友要和我住一间房。”

他倒是敢说，只是承担不起都暻秀从此以后再也不理他的后果。

现在的情况是，从启程开始，他的暻秀哥就全程被朴灿烈霸占，暻秀哥也一路和他的竹马有说有笑，轻松自在。

吴世勋听两人笑声像小泉流水的叮咚声，心里拔凉拔凉，低着头上台阶，脚上越来越没劲。

“怎么了世勋？”永顺哥见他落在都暻秀和朴灿烈后面，拍他肩膀。

怎么了？我男朋友快被别人抢走了！

年龄差不多，兴趣相投，两人音乐上又合拍，都暻秀和朴灿烈自然而然就成为朋友。虽然朴灿烈太吵，都暻秀太静，看起来好像不是咖啡伴侣那样的和谐搭配，但朴灿烈乐于围在都暻秀身边拿自己当笑料或者沙袋，都暻秀也很受用。没人会讨厌无私甚至近乎殷勤为自己奉献快乐的人。彼此又懂照顾谦让，关系反倒更好了。

从练习生时期直到现在两人都是最亲近的朋友关系。吴世勋承认。

所以吴世勋理解很多天忙于工作而没有见面的好朋友一块出来玩，自然就会说很多话，一起干什么都开心。

但一想到朴灿烈对都暻秀有超过友情的感情，吴世勋就着急。

吴世勋生来直觉敏锐，谁喜欢都暻秀他心里清楚得很。他也知道朴灿烈还摸不清自己的感情，便不好对朴灿烈挑明态度。

都暻秀笑着听朴灿烈讲话，不知不觉已到山腰。两人脚步轻快，将后面的两个人落下好远。所以暂时停下来，等人也顺便感受大自然。

昨天晚上才下飞机，早上醒来的晚，错开了晨练的人群，今天又是普通上班族的工作日，所以现在爬山的人不多。站在山腰的休息平台上，坐在椅子上休息的几个阿姨大叔三三两两又往上爬，这会儿就朴灿烈和都暻秀两个人。

都暻秀有些怕高，栏杆外就是陡坡，还立在离栏杆两米远外，腿就有些发软，但心里又特别想看看这山腰在多高的位置，便前倾上半身，伸直脖子探头往下看。

见都暻秀这样，朴灿烈嘴角一咧，坏主意就在脑海里成形。

都暻秀刚鼓起勇气踏出一只脚想向栏杆走近些，就突然被人环腰抱起。像抱起一个气球般轻巧小心。

都暻秀惊呼。

朴灿烈长腿两步走到栏杆边缘，都暻秀被挤在朴灿烈胸膛和栏杆中间，身后就是深不见底的斜坡。

都暻秀两臂抱紧朴灿烈宽阔的肩膀，身体往后压朴灿烈，生怕自己掉下去。吓得就差两腿也挂在朴灿烈身上了。

“哇——景色超美！暻秀啊快看！”

都暻秀死死扒着朴灿烈，头埋在肩窝里，跟本来就长在那似的，山风呼呼在耳边吹，脸颊被吹红。

都暻秀吸一下鼻子，努力让自己的声音平静又充满威慑力：“朴灿烈，放我下来。”

“哇这满山的绿，还有远处的海，阳光也正好，真是美不胜收……”

都暻秀跟个有温度的软团子一样，朴灿烈喜爱极，颠颠怀里的人：“暻秀，你转过头来看看。”

“看完了，你往后退。”都暻秀说话用嗡嗡的气声，声音的震动从朴灿烈颈间的皮肤传来。

可爱的家伙。朴灿烈愉悦地笑，露出大白牙。“hhhhh你都没抬头怎么看的？”

其实都暻秀现在抬头身体侧过来一点也摔不下去。都暻秀身形单薄整个人比朴灿烈小一圈多，人瘦体重轻，朴灿烈抱着他毫不费力。他双臂又圈得牢靠，抱着怀里人的姿势很安稳。

朴灿烈戏弄都暻秀之余也是想让他看看开阔的景色。

“别怕啊，没事的，你转过身来。”

“……”

朴灿烈开始往上托举他，都暻秀更怕了。

眼睛没睁，迅速地转个头就又埋回朴灿烈怀里。“看完了看完了。”

“kkkkkkk看一眼怎么能叫欣赏美景啊。”

“马上放我下来！”声音浑厚，命令的语气中又带些急切的意味。

“大喊三声'朴灿烈全天下最——帅！'我就放你下来。”

都暻秀伸手盲摸到朴灿烈的耳朵，揪住柔软的耳垂扭转成麻花。

“啊啊啊我放你下来我放你下来，啊！别揪好痛——”

朴灿烈退到安全处，都暻秀还紧搂着他，头埋在肩上，翘起的发梢通过脸颊皮肤挠到他心头。朴灿烈垂眸看怀里的人，轻摇他：“暻秀，下来吧。”

都暻秀抬头看四周，确认离栏杆很远，这才脚着地。

都暻秀拿过背包，几乎是用甩的，当鞭子打在朴灿烈身上。

表情异常平静，只有眼角发红，是气得。

“别打别打！啊！啊！”朴灿烈一向夸张，都暻秀包不沉，手劲也不大，没想对朴灿烈动真格，可朴灿烈叫得凄厉，让别人见到这副场景真以为都暻秀欺凌他。都暻秀最后是被朴灿烈惨叫声气走的。

“暻秀，暻秀啊！暻秀对不起！我错了！”朴灿烈单肩背过都暻秀扔在地上的包，去追头不回迈开步子往上走的人。

手臂被人拉住，“喂哥！你怎么能这样！”刚在几十个台阶下看到朴灿烈恶作剧的吴世勋瞪他，将包塞朴灿烈怀里然后抬腿追都暻秀。

“辛苦你了灿烈。”永顺哥将自己的包压在吴世勋的包上。

朴灿烈莫名其妙地就承担下四个人的背包。

被惊吓的余劲儿不小，在往山顶的路上都暻秀都贴着里圈走，陡坡那一旁还要吴世勋给他挡着。吴世勋高兴得不得了，直接借“哥我不怕高跟我走”的理由将都暻秀护在臂膀里往上走。后又借安慰之名搂搂抱抱，就差摸摸亲亲了。

两人登上山顶，明媚风光一览无余，心情舒畅爽朗。

翠绿的双峰中间有一抹漫无边际的蓝。

栏杆边看海的视角最好。

吴世勋搂着牵着，都暻秀都纹丝不动，就是不往栏杆那走。

吴世勋想一法，他自己走到栏杆旁，盘腿坐到地上。

“哥你像我一样坐下就不怕了。”

“试试吗？真的没有想象得那么高，过来吧？”

都暻秀见吴世勋眼神真诚，便信他坐过去。

吴世勋握住栏杆，手臂横在他胸前护着，都暻秀心安，将下巴搭在其上。

嫩叶的清香裹在山风中扑鼻而来。

“不怕了吧？”

“嗯。”都暻秀闭着眼懒洋洋回答。

“hhh可爱……”吴世勋在心里亲了一下离他半臂远的头顶。

一会上来的经纪人也学两人盘腿坐下，三人一字排开，闭目休息，神态安逸，让外人看了以为他们在修行。

朴灿烈被一身重量压弯腰，好不容易爬上来。登上最后一个台阶，立马放下包摊倒在地上。

朴灿烈闭眼大口喘气。

额头被柔软的毛巾擦拭，听到甘醇的嗓音发出呵呵的笑声。

“灿烈，累到晕倒了吗？”朴灿烈睁眼，都暻秀蹲在他身边眉眼弯弯，心形唇也弯成招人喜爱的弧度，笑得很孩子气。

等都暻秀将手里的毛巾递给他起身给吴世勋拍照的时候，朴灿烈的表情还介于“真想亲他一口”和“我疯了吧”之间。

四个人赏美景拍照片，休息片刻准备起身下山。下山办法有两种，一是坐缆车，二是步行原路返回。

吴世勋见朴灿烈又要缠上都暻秀，手臂一切，挡住朴灿烈站在都暻秀身前。

“灿烈哥我们四人玩个游戏，赢了坐缆车，输了的那个人背所有人的行李徒步下山。”

“好啊怎么玩？”

“用最原始的办法，石头剪刀布，照顾一下你嘛，毕竟玩游戏不是灿烈哥的强项。”吴世勋故意激他。

“什么…？不是我强项？哈……来，来来来！”朴灿烈一双胡桃眼瞪大，被激怒的小狼狗模样，气势汹汹，挽起袖子做准备动作。

四个人围一圆，前两局都暻秀和经纪人胜出。

最后如吴世勋所愿就剩他和朴灿烈。

吴世勋改三局两胜，朴灿烈答应。

第一局剪刀比布，吴世勋赢。

第二局布比剪刀，朴灿烈赢。

第三局两人同出剪刀，平局。

第四局石头比布，朴灿烈赢。

“不算不算！”吴世勋忙耍赖。

“我出的布啊我赢了。”

“哥你那是布吗？明明是鸡爪鸡爪！石头剪刀布里有鸡爪吗？”

玩了好几局仍输赢不定，朴灿烈心里着急，出的时候心里紧张到不行，所以手的动作也不自然。

“那你刚才的剪刀也不算！”

朴灿烈伸直食指和大拇指，两指垂直。“这是什么啊？能是剪刀吗？这是八，这是手枪！”

再伸直食指和中指摆出“V”字造型。“这才是剪刀！”

“唉，唉，唉……这两个幼稚的家伙！”经纪人摇头叹气。

都暻秀走到争吵不休的两个无厘头小鬼旁边，握住两人手腕。“重新来。”

“啊不要！明明我可以赢！是朴灿烈耍赖！”

“谁耍赖你耍赖！还有吴世勋你怎么可以这么没大没小地跟我说话！”

都暻秀没理他们，边握着两人手腕上下摆动，边说“石头剪刀布。”

朴灿烈和吴世勋两个人条件反射摆出动作。

吴世勋出剪刀，朴灿烈出布。吴世勋赢。

朴灿烈瞬间石化在那里。

吴世勋跳起来欢呼，简直同世界杯韩国队进球了一般兴奋。

三个人将包塞给朴灿烈就走，完全不顾朴灿烈的哀嚎。

“天，这缆车怎么是全透明的……”

胆大的经纪人望着脚下不见底的树林，腿也发软。

吴世勋也没想到，脚刚踏进缆车箱时吓得叫了一声。

都暻秀直接脸色煞白，但竟然已经上来就不能下去，都暻秀只能让自己镇定，背靠玻璃在角落站定，两臂交叉在胸前，闭上眼。

缆车上的人已经认出他们，举着手机拍照，又窃窃私语。都暻秀心更发慌。

吴世勋站他面前，吴世勋个高肩宽，正好为他挡住所有视线。

“哥抓着我衣服。”吴世勋小声说。

“我没事。”

吴世勋整个人温暖的气息包裹他，都暻秀僵硬的身体放松下来。

抬头看吴世勋，见他薄唇抿成一条直线，眼睛正不安地动：“世勋，怕么？”

“怕，但总要有个人不怕。”你怕我就不能怕。

吴世勋这句话莫名烙印在都暻秀心上。

三个人下了缆车，给受罚的人打电话，朴灿烈还没下到半山腰。经纪人去接他，都暻秀在山脚等了一会也要上去。

吴世勋拉住他：“永顺哥上去就行了哥陪我等着吧。”

“灿烈腰伤不知道好没，我接他一下。”

都暻秀还是上了山。

三人下来的时候，吴世勋已经在风中被吹透了。

“怎么不去车上等？”

“……”

都暻秀见吴世勋不理他，去拍他肩膀。

“……”

“今天出来玩得不高兴？”

“怎么会，我跟永顺哥玩得超——开心。两个人的旅行，多好啊。”

吴世勋这会儿整个人酸得一开口就醋味十足。

吴世勋想有容乃大，不能在暻秀哥面前耍小性子，那也不是吴世勋自己的作风。

可是这一大一小凑到一起就跟两极磁铁一样紧吸，自己硬生生没有半点站脚的地，暻秀哥连个余光也不给他。

朴灿烈受罚拿所有人的包走下山，都暻秀担心他腰伤竟又上山接他！

心里大小醋坛翻了个底朝天，心口满了又溢到五脏六腑，眼鼻口。看人说话皆委屈还带一点赌气。

吴世勋双臂支在栏杆上，看远处的海。

都暻秀静望吴世勋半晌，伸手压住吴世勋吹飞的额发。

温暖的温度从手掌传到皮肤上，那温度很有穿透力，一稍就流到心口。

吴世勋握住那只手，转头看都暻秀，看他的眉目。

脑海中，远处海透蓝的水波、白色的浪花一下子就变得立体。

“上车啦我们去吃饭。”

坐着租来的车，永顺哥摇下车窗探出头叫他们。

都暻秀回握吴世勋的手，带人坐到后排，拦住也要坐过来的朴灿烈，让他去副驾驶。

后座是三人容量配置，吴世勋靠窗坐，都暻秀关上车门抬身坐到中间的位置。

都暻秀见吴世勋眼皮发沉:“困了睡一会。”

吴世勋感觉得到都暻秀的身体挨近他，吴世勋膝盖碰膝盖，放在身侧的手牵过都暻秀的悄悄放到外套侧兜里，十指交叉，骨骼稍大的手裹在上面。

吴世勋低头，鼻尖磨蹭一下都暻秀头顶就靠回椅背，鼻端残留发梢的香气。

醋酸变成了果酸，又变成初春草莓的清甜。

闭目养神的吴世勋嘴角弯起来。

作为经纪人我和暻秀他们去旅行，充当保镖外加保姆，再加助理。

唉，两个比我高的人，一个比一个让我费心，我是端茶倒水嘘寒问暖，灿烈和世勋还诸多不满意，尤其世勋，自下了飞机就一路低头不说话，好像谁让他受了天大委屈似的。要不是有暻秀帮忙照顾，我真想立马启程回家。

说到暻秀，前段看暻秀那么忧郁我还很担心呢，出来玩的这两天见他心情特别好,我才终于放心。

朴灿烈真是胆大包天，抱着都暻秀往栏杆上靠，虽然我知道朴灿烈将都暻秀紧紧按在怀里，但我也是跟着冒了一层冷汗。

我跟世勋还在几十个台阶下就听到灿烈发出坏主意得逞的笑。

我心里想，早晚有你好受的。

那么多次了，怎么就不长记性呢？

中午坐在海边饭店的露台上，午餐是盐烤大虾，虾在锅里乱蹦，我和暻秀都安静地等着虾熟。

反观那两小鬼怕这种东西怕得不行，虾蹦蹬顶起锅盖子，盖子pa一声落回去，他们俩就跟着缩一下脖子。

盖子被顶开了，垂死挣扎的虾争先恐后跳出来，掉在桌子上扭动着柔软的身体，灿烈和世勋叫天喊妈，抱着屁股下的椅子往后退。两人僵在离桌子三米开外的地方，灿烈睁圆大眼，嘴也呈O型，小心翼翼探头观察虾的情况，世勋是眯起眼不敢直视，仿佛能感受到此时虾的痛苦。

暻秀神态平静地将虾放回锅子里。两个小鬼这才长呼一口气挪着椅子坐回来。

暻秀捡起最后一只虾，转手扔到了灿烈腿上，灿烈大惊失色，椅子腿一歪大叫着跌到地上，我想屁股都快跌瘪了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！

世勋一旁幸灾乐祸，我在对面，看到了暻秀嘴角的那抹笑。

嘿嘿，天道好轮回。

一锅虾喂不饱四个成年男子，我们又换下一家吃烤肉。

灿烈今天很是辛苦，又是徒步上下山又是拎包，吃饭的时候手臂都抬不起来，很会照顾人的暻秀给受苦受累的灿烈包饭，世勋也争要暻秀给他包。一副可怜的小样。

“暻秀哥，你也给我包嘛，我是弟弟啊。”

哎呦这群小子的友谊，可真美好啊。

我将手里包好的饭送到世勋嘴边，“别抢了世勋，吃我的。”

世勋一脸莫名其妙地看着我，嫌弃地瞟了一眼我的包饭，最后好像是因为不好拒绝我，才不情不愿地吃了下去。

我的心顿时拔凉拔凉的。

世勋呐，难道我就不是你哥了吗……


	29. 二十六

吴世勋脚上还穿着室内拖鞋，颠颠地跑出去，摄影棚边停的是都暻秀送给他的应援车。  
请工作人员给自己在车前照了相，吴世勋上传到ins。“到拍摄地的我的爱都迪欧”。  
虽然这么说，但指的是送的应援车到了，人，并没有来。  
明天是我生日还想一起过的……唉，知足吧。  
吴世勋推开休息室的门，经纪人背对着门，正跟谁有说有笑。  
听到关门声，经纪人回过身，被挡住的人也从经纪人身后露出脑袋，往门口这看。  
“世勋，傻站在门口干吗啊？你暻秀哥来了。”经纪人招呼还在门口愣着的人。  
都暻秀走过去，将吴世勋手里的咖啡接过来：“别空腹喝咖啡，喝点热水。”  
都暻秀转身往饮水机那走，吴世勋跟在后面。嘴里还一边说着：“应援车是湖绿色的，哥怎么知道我喜欢这个颜色？”  
“凑巧。”都暻秀接半杯热水再掺是热水量三人之一的常温水，将杯子递给他。  
“我在车前拍了照，然后传上ins了。”吴世勋听话地喝完一杯。  
“嗯。”都暻秀将吴世勋衬衫解开的两个纽扣系上。  
“不凉吗？”  
“不凉hhh。”  
经纪人打着电话出了门。  
门关上，都暻秀被吴世勋圈进怀里。  
吴世勋鼻尖埋在单薄的肩膀上，像缺氧，深吸都暻秀的气息。  
静抱很久，怀里人的体温捂暖胸口，吴世勋开口：“哥…谢谢。这是我收到过最好的应援，最好的生日礼物hhh。”  
都暻秀双手拍拍他后背。  
吴世勋的手臂从肩膀移到都暻秀的腰，脸凑过去。  
唇才刚触到嘴角头就被推到一边。  
“好好工作。”  
“可是我忍不住了嘛……”  
都暻秀捂住他的嘴，推开他。  
“哥……”  
本来吴世勋还想耍赖来达成自己的目的，但是这时经纪人开门进来了。  
都暻秀绕开他往桌子那走，吴世勋站在那里看着他背影。  
都暻秀回头，“过来吃蛋糕。”  
“好。”刚才还充满幽怨的眼现在笑得弯成月牙状。  
“好吃！很像哥上次做的巧克力酱的味道。”  
“尝出来了？”  
“……哥这是你做的？”  
“嗯。”都暻秀这几天没工作，在宿舍研究甜品，因为要来看吴世勋，又想到吴世勋嚷嚷要他陪着过生日，就顺便做了一小块带过来。  
吴世勋愣愣看都暻秀，内心喜出望外。  
都暻秀拿叉子尝一口：“糖放多了，下次少加一点。怎么不吃？”  
吴世勋这才又铲一小块放进嘴中。  
“是太甜了，甜得都掉牙了hhhhh。”  
“有么？夸张。”  
“哥什么时候回去？”  
“后天，明天我在这边有采访。”  
“住哪？酒店和我一样么？”  
“嗯。”  
“那是不是……可以陪我……”可以陪我过生日了？  
“过么？”都暻秀猜出他的心思。  
“过过过！”  
吴世勋去拍摄前趁着没人，都暻秀低头吃蛋糕的时候，在他脸上偷亲了一下，像小鸡啄米。  
都暻秀抬头，怕挨训的人已经跑出去了。动作和公司给的超能力很相符。  
“风一样啊……小鬼……”  
都暻秀跟现场工作人员一一打过招呼，站在外圈看吴世勋拍戏。  
吴世勋五官如刀刻，穿一身笔挺西装，宽肩窄腰身材修长，还有都暻秀认识的所有人中挺得最笔直、如松柏白杨的背，走路生风，在外别人还要叫他世勋xi。从衣着到气质扮活年轻有为的吴先生。  
工作中的吴世勋认真投入，对人彬彬有礼，举止成熟得体。拍戏做事井井有条，独当一面。  
和在他面前的吴世勋完全不一样。看起来像晶莹剔透的糯米团，实则一肚子坏馅。  
吴世勋拍戏一暂停，化妆、服装助理姐姐们便围过来夸他帅气有魅力又赞他演得好。吴世勋脱掉西装外套，披上一件自己的棒球服，笑得眼眯成一条缝，摇着手:“没有我还要更努力才行啊……姐姐们的嘴唇因为是用花瓣做的所以说话才跟抹了蜜一样甜吗？这么夸我，实在太害羞了……”惹得一众人又是心花怒放又是母爱泛滥。  
[哥也见识一下我的魅力嘛。]怪不得总要他来片场。  
[一定会瞬间被我迷倒。]那倒没有。  
但如果吴世勋非要他夸，他也会发自内心地回一句“嗯，很帅。”

今日拍摄晚六点就结束。  
明天是吴世勋生日，今日拍摄又早早完成，他便请剧组人员晚上聚餐。  
吴世勋问都暻秀：“要去吗？想去吗？嗯…哥还是先回酒店吧。”  
摸着都暻秀手腕，好不容易能相处两天，其实心里很希望都暻秀每分每秒都陪在他身边。  
“明天哥不是有采访吗，今天最好……”  
都暻秀拉好吴世勋的外套拉链:“我们现在坐哪辆车去聚餐？”  
吴世勋想现在，立刻，马上就吻他！  
吴世勋揽着都暻秀往车那走的时候碰上副导演，吴世勋礼貌问好，都暻秀也微笑问候：“您好。”  
副导演眼睛一亮，暗地里上下打量都暻秀一番。  
“这位是？”说的是中文。  
“这是都暻秀。”吴世勋用字正腔圆的中文介绍。我男朋友！吴世勋心里加一句。  
“是世勋所在组合的成员，叫都暻秀。也是现在韩国非常优秀的年轻演员。”身边的翻译介绍。  
吴世勋拍的这部电影是中韩合资，女主角是中国人。这个副导演也是中国人，名不见经传，因为是投资方亲属才能担任副导演一职。中方工作人员私底下都知道，韩方不知道这些，但也知这人虽然是副导演但没有实质工作，吴世勋和他没有工作交流，所以并不熟。互相说了几句客气话便结束交谈，说等聚餐再见。  
副导演走之前意味不明地冲都暻秀笑着点点头。吴世勋觉察出那人眼神里的不怀好意。  
吴世勋心里警惕，聚餐的时候让都暻秀坐在他身边位子。  
工作人员占了十几张圆桌，都暻秀看这架势像是杀青宴，有些担心吴世勋的钱包，吴世勋倒很大方，做出请的恭敬手势，叫大家放心点，今晚全部他买单。  
所有人起哄欢呼鼓掌。  
“怎么样哥，我这样是不是很帅？”多金的吴先生转头面对都暻秀调皮一笑，高中生模样。  
都暻秀面上带笑：“有点。”小孩子。  
吴世勋经不起夸，人还未喝酒就满面春光。  
酒过三巡，屋内的气氛越来越活跃。吴世勋是主角，敬了回了不少酒。都暻秀只当自己是来蹭饭，默默吃自己的。  
正和人碰杯的吴世勋余光瞟到隔了三桌的副导演起身来到他们这桌，却不是来找他的，他坐到了都暻秀身边的空位上。  
喝得醉醺醺的人将手臂搭在都暻秀椅背的一瞬，吴世勋真想立马揪着这人衣领出去痛打一顿。但他忍住了，竖着一只耳朵听，用余光监视。  
满身酒丑味的人大着舌头用中文问都暻秀你叫什么名字，多大了，家里有几口人，兴趣爱好是什么，都暻秀能听懂就用简单的中文单词回答，听不懂就摇头微笑。  
那人举起酒杯，直勾勾盯着他呵呵地笑，小声嘀咕了一句“长得可真纯情啊”。他听不懂这句中文，身旁的吴世勋可听懂了，猛地从座位上站起来。  
都暻秀刚要举起酒杯，一只骨节分明的手五指握着酒杯口，将都暻秀的杯子按回了桌上，发出叮地一声响。  
吴世勋不动声色挡在都暻秀面前。  
“副导演，喝酒。”吴世勋挡住副导演偷摸想要搭到都暻秀肩上的手，向他举杯。  
副导演和他喝下一杯酒，再倒满还想和都暻秀碰杯，都暻秀手里的杯子干脆被吴世勋拿走，碰了下副导演的酒杯仰头一口喝尽。  
副导演被吴世勋敬了两瓶烧酒，终是喝不过年轻人，赶忙起身溜了。  
“还好么？”都暻秀见吴世勋坐下来的时候身体有些摇晃，倒了一杯温水放到他手里。  
“我没事。”吴世勋背脊挺得笔直，清隽的脸脸色如常，只不过眼睛有些失焦。  
“喝点水。”  
“谢…谢……哥。”吴世勋嘴边挂笑，说话变得慢悠悠。  
酒劲上来了。  
吴世勋在饭桌下牵过都暻秀的手，紧紧裹在手心里。长臂搭在都暻秀椅子背上，侧头注视都暻秀，很专注，都暻秀叫他也听不见。  
大家都喝得迷瞪瞪，玩碰杯玩得忘乎所以，都暻秀见没人注意他们，便随吴世勋。  
瞄到远处一人站起身往这边走，吴世勋将卡交给都暻秀，让他帮忙结账。  
喝到小腹胀满的副导演起身想去洗手间，醉得脚步不稳，忽感觉有什么东西绊了他一下，踉跄滑移几步摔个狗吃屎，一时趴在地上起不来。鼻子被撞出血，两道血瀑布喷涌而出，副导演捂着鼻子哎呦哎呦叫唤。周围人忍下恶心把他扶起来。  
吴世勋若无其事收回长腿，修长的指握杯边抿了口酒。  
都暻秀回座，吴世勋的面无表情融化为阳春四月，眉宇很是温柔。

聚餐结束，经纪人开车送他们回酒店，都暻秀将吴世勋抬回房间。  
都暻秀怕吴世勋半夜起来吐，决定今晚陪他。  
都暻秀洗个手的空，床上的人就跑到阳台上去了。  
他去阳台拉傻呵呵笑的酒鬼，酒鬼扒着栏杆不走说要赏星星。  
都暻秀抬头，浓云密布，月亮都没有，哪来的星星。  
一阵风吹过来，吴世勋抱住都暻秀：“冷么？”  
吴世勋上身只穿一件衬衫，而都暻秀里三层外套也还没脱。不先担心自己反倒担心别人。  
都暻秀半拖半拽将吴世勋带回床上。  
躺倒的吴世勋圈住都暻秀的腰，将人压在胸膛上，表情突然严肃：“哥你有时好迟钝实在是太迟钝了！你看不出那个家伙，对你不怀好意吗？”  
“谁？”  
吴世勋困意上来，口齿不清说：“那个，那个副导演…要跟你喝酒的那个……那个混蛋……”  
都暻秀回想才觉那人看自己的眼神很下流。  
所以才帮我挡酒的么？  
“谢谢。”  
吴世勋笑起来：“谢什么，我是你男朋友。”  
……他们是吗？  
……这只能是吴世勋自己单方面的定义。

都暻秀脸被捧起，眼前吴世勋清俊的五官笼罩一层暖黄灯光，眼睛透澈又深邃。  
“哥，我喜欢你……我说的是真心话……我喜欢你很久，久到我记不清从什么时候开始……”  
“哥你知道么？不知道吧？你知道就好了，如果你也……就好了……”  
吴世勋又傻笑，都暻秀却觉得他不是在笑。  
比谁都细腻敏感，却又故作强硬冷酷。到头来受伤最多的还是自己。  
“哥……亲我一下……这样我会做好梦的……”  
吴世勋眼皮沉下来眼睛只开一条缝，但还起身去够都暻秀的唇。  
薄唇擦过嘴角，人倒回去，侧头睡着了。  
世勋，值得么？  
浓云被风吹散，两片温凉的柔软落在唇边，只有月亮和星星知晓。

 

“啊……”昨晚我怎么就睡着了？  
吴世勋含着都暻秀给他的西洋参片，苦涩的味道让宿醉的人大脑清醒过来。  
看着身旁已经被整理平整的床单，躺过去，拿鼻子闻。有哥的气息。暻秀哥跟我在同一张床睡了一晚上……脸红到耳朵根。可我只是睡觉了……为什么要喝那么多酒……不做其他的…亲一下哥我也满足啊…可我竟然睡着了……  
不过昨晚上梦到哥了，这是件多大的喜事啊kkkkk……  
都暻秀在洗手间刷牙，身体被人从后边抱住。  
“哥早安。”在都暻秀反应之前，一个轻吻落于头上。  
“昨晚我梦到你了。哇真是个好梦~”  
都暻秀圆润的眼睛晃一晃。  
“哥知道我梦到什么了吗？”脸贴脸，吴世勋透过镜子看都暻秀，笑得合不拢嘴“你亲我啦。”  
都暻秀从胸腔里咳出来两声，忙拿起杯子漱口水。  
“哥没事吧？”吴世勋给都暻秀顺背。  
“不洗漱就出去。”  
“我想看着哥嘛，哎暻秀哥别推我啊……哥开门啊我洗脸总可以吧，我要洗脸啊哥！”  
都暻秀机械缓慢地刷着牙，头抵到瓷砖上冷却自己发热的大脑。好梦……这么灵吗？还真如世勋所愿了。

刷完牙的都暻秀让一直站在门外的吴世勋进来，人一进来就将都暻秀抵到门上。  
“早安kiss。”  
“喂唔……”

“暻秀你嘴怎么了？”  
“被虫子咬了。”  
“天，那真是个大虫子。要不要去医院？”  
“没事，我已经抹过药了。”  
“哥，走吧？”吴世勋精神抖擞地从屋里出来。都暻秀撇他一眼，头也不回地大步往前走。  
“暻秀哥等等我啊！”

 

都暻秀结束一上午的采访，接到金俊勉电话，钟仁正在他附近拍照，两人离世勋的拍摄地很近，让他们一块给世勋过生日。  
都暻秀来到金钟仁拍摄地点的时候，他还在工作。都暻秀不打扰他，在外围看着。  
金钟仁上身赤裸。如同古希腊的雕塑，肌肉线条紧实，体态凹凸有致，完美至极。  
化周身万物于虚无的深邃视线，从五官、表情到身体曲线的性感姿态。一切都那么漫不经心。  
仿若有意又无意撩拨你对他产生欲望。  
暧昧得恰到好处。  
满场工作人员低声赞叹，全部视线集中在闪光灯前的人。  
那众人焦点已经心有所属……  
我在想什么？  
都暻秀双手揉脸，希望心里那点不该有的得意尽快消散。  
不费吹灰之力就能捕获人心的金钟仁，心却还是质朴的少年，不会表达自己，尽心喜欢着一个人的方式甚至笨拙。  
若说心里没有一点触动，那不可能。  
“暻秀哥。”工作完换好衣服的金钟仁跑到他面前，双臂想抬起又不好意思抬起，都暻秀看出来，便先抱住他。  
都暻秀身体被双臂圈住抬起来，再放下。  
我来有这么高兴吗？  
“哥……”  
未等金钟仁说完，拿着道具的工作人员从身边经过。“不好意思让一下哦。”  
整理拍摄场地的工作人员忙碌，两人左让右让就站到了摄影背景墙后面。  
金钟仁不经意低头，都暻秀不知何时已经离他很近，上半身贴着他，呼吸拂过颈间。  
在只有两人的墙后，后颈抚上一只手，都暻秀被搂到怀里。手在腰腹往外推，但是被耳边轻又沉叫的一声哥卸了力气。身体被进一步满圈入胸膛。  
两周没见都暻秀了，金钟仁顾不得什么保持距离，控制感情。见不到他，身体像产生了穿风的巨大空洞，现在，感受到熟悉的体温、呼吸，这一刻他才觉自己又完整了。还没忘两人是在外面，他紧怀了一下都暻秀就放开了。  
身体微往后，眼睛看到红润的唇便定住了画面。  
金钟仁攥了攥手移开视线，先开口问道：“哥怎么来了？”  
“俊勉哥告诉我你在这拍摄，他有跟你说我们一起去给世勋过生日么？”  
“我还没来得及看手机。钟大哥他们给世勋做了海带汤，俊勉哥让我带过去。”  
那能喝吗？能喝吧……都暻秀想。  
“先不说这个，哥能不能和我去一个地方？就在旁边。”  
金钟仁说的地方是沙滩。海天一色，浪声沙沙。无边无际的蓝，仿若要漫过宇宙。  
“暻秀哥，怎么样？”  
“很美……”都暻秀闻到空气中潮湿的咸味，身心舒畅。  
金钟仁走在他身旁:“哥……我可以牵你的手么……”  
都暻秀犹豫了一下，将手放到金钟仁伸过来的手掌中。  
没什么的，平时镜头前也总是手牵手不是么……  
两人踱步，留下一路脚印。  
“我看到这片海的时候想，这么漂亮的景色真想和暻秀哥一起分享…哥就真的出现在我面前。我很高兴。”金钟仁听都暻秀的话，有控制不住想说的便告诉他。  
望着金钟仁也望着的他的双目，都暻秀总有自己是这世界独一无二的错觉。  
海浪的声音在耳边愈加清晰。  
都暻秀无法忽视此刻被触动而加速跳动的心脉。  
[都暻秀你怎么了？]都暻秀目光转向大海出神，金钟仁忽然拦腰抬起他，都暻秀双脚悬空:“钟仁！”  
金钟仁带他往后退几步，腰上的手臂马上放开。  
“对不起哥，刚才浪涌上来…我叫你，哥没反应，我怕你鞋和裤子湿掉所以才……暻秀哥你别误会……”  
最后声音越说越小。  
“啊……”金钟仁生自己气，郁闷地揉乱额发，小心翼翼偷瞄都暻秀表情。  
都暻秀拉下他摧残自己头发的手，理顺乱成窝的发：“走了，去找世勋。”

 

[世勋生日快乐！]  
[艾古过生日还给哥应援礼物的忙内，我收到了谢谢忙内！长真快啊我们帅气的世勋！]  
[啊…希望今年年龄长一岁，心理年龄也长一岁吧世勋？]  
[谢谢祝福！我会做听话的老幺的，今年也好好爱我们灿烈哥hhhhh……]  
[……不用kkkkk，我已经收到世勋太——多太多的爱了，乖乖听话就好。]  
吴世勋回复完祝福信息，看时间都暻秀应该工作完了便给他发信息：[哥啊，工作结束了吗？][什么时候回来？][怎么还不回来？]  
眼睛发直盯住手机屏幕。  
好想暻秀哥……今天是我生日好想一整天都跟他待在一起。暻秀哥还没看到信息吗？都发出去一分钟了……下一秒就会回吧，回我吧回我吧回我吧……  
吴世勋连拍四个小时戏还没吃午饭，在饥饿、疲惫和等待中抱着手机睡在了沙发上。  
沉睡中有人摇晃自己，熟悉的，让他心动的声音轻轻叫他名字。  
吴世勋艰难睁开眼，视线朦胧中认出他想念人的轮廓。  
“哥！”  
都暻秀握住吴世勋兴奋伸过来的双臂将人拉起来。  
“世勋，钟仁来了。”  
金钟仁站在都暻秀后边。  
“…啊钟仁你来啦。”[你小子怎么来了……]  
吴世勋上前给了金钟仁一个热情的拥抱。  
金钟仁不明所以拉开他。[别这么亲热，我和你不熟。]  
无视吴世勋冻人的视线坐下来，接过都暻秀递给他的水杯。  
都暻秀出休息室找水杯。  
吴世勋抢过刚刚都暻秀给金钟仁的杯子，仰头喝尽。压低声音：“你来干什么？”  
“你以为我想来？”[要不是俊勉哥让我来我才不来。]  
金钟仁去抢水杯，吴世勋抬高手臂。“那还不赶紧回去？别妨碍我和暻秀哥二人世界。”  
金钟仁起身握住杯口。“我不回去。”  
吴世勋站起来死握着杯子不放手，金钟仁用力往自己这边扯。  
金钟仁觉得吴世勋幼稚至极：“还不放手？”  
“想打架吗？”  
两个人单手攥着杯子不松开，比赛拔河。  
“你们在干什么？”  
都暻秀不知何时已经进屋。  
两人动作一顿。  
“暻秀哥我正准备给钟仁倒水呢，可他非要自己倒。唉钟仁你跟我还客气什么呀，我的朋友！”吴世勋亲密搭住金钟仁的肩膀，看着金钟仁笑，眼睛弯成月牙状。  
金钟仁淡淡看他一眼。“谢谢，不过我自己倒水感觉更方便。”说着就拿过杯子，但又被吴世勋立刻抢回去。  
“别客气别客气，我给你倒。”[还不给我放手？]  
“谢谢我自己来。”[应该是你放手。]  
“太客气。”[放手！]  
“不客气。”[我不。]  
可怜的水杯在他们手里来回折腾。  
两人同时感觉手上一空。  
温水倒进杯子里，都暻秀将水杯递给金钟仁。  
“坐下吧。”  
金钟仁不理暗自一口气梗在胸口的吴世勋，乖乖坐下。  
都暻秀将倒好水的杯子递给吴世勋，压他肩膀让其坐下。  
这就是差别待遇！哥对金钟仁那么温柔地说坐下吧，对我就直接粗鲁地压着肩膀让我坐下，哥偏心偏心！  
“午餐，还有钟仁给你带过来的成员做的海带汤。”  
饭摆到吴世勋面前，都暻秀递给他勺子。  
“先喝汤。”  
哇……暻秀哥天下无敌第一好！好像刚才还生气暻秀哥偏心的人不是他。  
吴世勋超给面子喝下一大口，瞬间皱起五官。好咸！！  
“现在你22岁了，生日快乐，祝你这一年都平安健康度过。”  
“哥……谢谢哥……”呜……  
要不是还有人在，吴世勋立马就将都暻秀亲亲抱抱举高高！  
“生日快乐。”  
“咳，谢谢。”  
祝我生日快乐金钟仁你也只能呆两分钟。  
吃完饭，吴世勋又接受工作人员的生日祝福，剧组买了一个蛋糕为吴世勋庆生。剧组的姐姐们特别热情，围着笑得乖巧的寿星祝福一通，又提议给三人合照留影。  
“好啊。”  
“来看镜头。”  
吴世勋揽过都暻秀的肩膀，表情美滋滋:“暻秀哥是我的~！”  
众人大笑。没来由的一句话只让人觉得他在开无厘头的玩笑。  
金钟仁明搭，实则暗扯吴世勋的手臂:“还不赶紧把你的手拿开……”  
“我不。”暻秀哥是我的！  
“……”我是我自己的。  
金钟仁拍完照就得走。  
“哥不走么……”  
“我明天回，晚上你不是还有行程？路上注意安全。”  
“那…我走了？”  
“再见哈！”(*^ω^*)吴世勋用身体切断金钟仁恋恋不舍的视线。  
“我们回去见。”都暻秀冲他挥手。  
金钟仁一步三回头地走了。  
吴世勋一回还要拍摄，便抓紧时间休息。  
“不吃生日蛋糕么？”  
“我已经吃过了啊？”吴世勋侧躺在沙发上拉都暻秀坐下。  
整个蛋糕都还没切不是吗？都暻秀用眼神问。  
吴世勋眼睛笑眯眯看他。“昨天的时候。昨天就吃过蛋糕了。”  
“？”“……”  
都暻秀转过头。  
吴世勋伸长脖子去看都暻秀的表情，激动地一下子从沙发上跳坐起来。  
“哥…你…你是因为我的话不好意思了吗？是吗是吗？”  
都暻秀站起身就要走。吴世勋拉住都暻秀手臂。  
“我回酒店。”都暻秀晃他手想挣开。  
不好意思就要逃啊kkkkkkkkk我哥真可爱~  
“哥你没忘记昨天说要陪我过生日吧嘿嘿……”吴世勋摇他手臂。  
“晚上等我。”  
[晚上等我……]  
[就因为这句话，就因为昨天答应要陪世勋过生日……所以他等到很晚。]

“嗯……”唇舌被湿热地掠夺，混乱的鼻息如丝缠绕在一起。吴世勋带有薄荷香温热的气息萦绕鼻端沿线冲到脑顶。  
[可又是怎么就变成这样……]  
身体在柔软的床垫上躺平，因为承担了两人叠加的重量而下陷，人被满圈在宽肩长臂里，吴世勋的分量温柔又裹覆式地紧压着他，人如陷落于流沙。  
周身是静谧的，除了吴世勋绵密的吻，有些急促的呼吸，隔着衣料紧贴的炉火一般温度的身体。都暻秀再也感觉不到别的了。  
睁眼，吴世勋深刻的眉眼占据他所有视线。  
吴世勋闭着眼，睫毛纤长，微微震颤。  
世勋真好看。都暻秀发晕的脑袋里突然蹦出来这么个感叹。  
都暻秀被吻得意识模糊，他看向微弱床头灯光中发暖黄的天花板。费力运转迟钝的大脑。

[啊…想起来了。]

他拿着礼物敲吴世勋的房门，一进门屋内是昏暗的。手一滑礼物掉在地上，他被拦腰抱起放到床上。  
房里只开一盏床头灯，在昏暗的光线中，吴世勋挺拔的身躯压上来。  
“你……”吴世勋吻着都暻秀的唇将撑起上身的人揽回床上。  
“哥…今天我过生日，是一年一次的生日……所以过分一点，也可以吧？”薄唇贴住耳廓，说话用气声，嗓音低沉。声音的振动、温热的吐息让人发痒，发颤。  
又是透澈又深邃的目光。  
都暻秀一时沉陷……失神之中单薄的唇吻上来……

所以就变成了现在的状况。

被吻得脸和身体发热，大脑缺氧。  
腿间挤进一条长腿，吴世勋的唇从脸颊移到颈间，都暻秀双手轻攥吴世勋如海宽广的肩，纤细手指伸直又蜷缩，手下的衣料皱出几个褶。  
都暻秀说不上讨厌，也说不上喜欢，吴世勋发热的手掌摸在腰侧，他感觉到痒。  
吴世勋手下的腰用两只手就能近乎满握住，不知摸到了哪一个敏感部位，惹得都暻秀眉头轻轻一蹙，呼出的鼻息变长。  
吴世勋紧张地滚动喉结。  
手移到衬衫领子处，他解开两颗纽扣。都暻秀伸手制止他放在第三颗纽扣的手。  
白皙滑腻的皮肤在敞开的领口处露出一点。  
看得眼发涩的吴世勋斗着胆反握都暻秀的手放到身侧，俯下身亲吻，从敞开的细缝处往上，牛毛细雨。  
薄唇来到颈间，轻磨裸露的皮肤。  
无声轻喘，都暻秀忽略微绷直了脊柱，酥麻的感觉自皮肤被触碰过的地方升起，本已残存不多的意识逐渐流净……  
细密的吻从颈间到喉结，磨过下颌尖，再挪到嘴角，顺势含住微启的饱满双唇。  
湿滑的舌顶弄入口中，唇舌交融，黏得好像炉火旁烤化的棉花糖。  
吴世勋捧着都暻秀脸的手向下，沿着身体的曲线，缓慢滑向小腹……  
隔着衣料，下身被发烫的手掌裹覆摩挲。  
都暻秀眼睛瞬间恢复清明，猛地握住手腕拉起来。  
不甘就此放弃，张开的五指又一次覆上，上下移动。  
封住口，隐藏一声轻轻的呻吟。  
都暻秀这次强硬制止他。一甩手里的手腕，推开吴世勋起身。  
被推开的人规矩地坐到床边，都暻秀看着他，表情意味不明。  
吴世勋执着直视都暻秀的双眼，眼神坦荡又有些忐忑不安。  
“……我回屋了。”都暻秀系好衣扣。见他眼中的忐忑不安，嘴边那句“适可而止”便没说出口。  
“好。”  
都暻秀开门前，吴世勋从身后抱住他“哥，你别生我气，没生气吧？”  
“没有。”  
“哥…我…晚安。”  
都暻秀本想直接开门离开，听身后人说话的语气又想今天是他生日，还是回身抱住吴世勋：“晚安。”  
“hhh哥晚安~”软糯的语气外加鼻音。  
都暻秀放开他又被回搂住。  
今日身心俱疲的都暻秀额头抵到吴世勋肩上眉头蹙紧。  
竟然这段关系本来就开始于胁迫，为什么不用同样的手段逼迫我？  
为什么不冷酷一点？  
世勋，我到底该怎么对你？


End file.
